The Masks They Wear
by Shadowmaggot323
Summary: From the Creator of Contract Made After Death (of which, even upon completion, is not in the Database) comes a piece that challenged to submit a post daily that progressed the plot. Meet Fred, who is rather... special in the head. Watch as the voices fight for dominance as he struggles to make it on Mertha, love and loathing abound.
1. Beginning of the End: The rise of Frisk!

Hello! I am... Let me get back to you on that. I need something more exciting than Fred. What kind of name is that, Fred? It's so... dull, and rhymes with bread, the blandest food of all- oh, and DEAD, which I'd rather be if I was called Fred.

Of course, it'd held to have something to call me by... Call me Frisk, for I am incredibly frisky! I wish Fred would hear me more, especially for Lilah. Oh, that sweet Lilah. Her sensual curves, her chest, already budding so, and that heart-shaped face with that perky nose and that oh, so sweet smile... Who cares if FRED is ten years older than her? She is so PERFECT right now. Why doesn't he simply sweep her in his arms on his way to work at the apothecary? Why doesn't he make her his for all eternity?

Oh. Right. The age thing.

Damn him for being born so late. Oh, how we admire her in her bright sundresses, frolicking in the alchemy gardens. How we enjoy smelling her perfume, so crisp, a reprieve from the musk in the tiny lab inside. Old Man Withershen, you may not be able to smell yourself, but we can! Oh, yes! Oh yes we can, and you do not smell like sunshine. Good thing darkmallow is so readily available, though I hate how the stalk tickles our nose.

Even then, I wish Fred would dream big... bigger.

Who cares if he inherits the apothecary shop when Old Man Withershen plops over? Who cares if he would be the savior of this piss-poor town? I mean, he was born here, but no one gives a flying fiddlers fuck about Norela, not when Coradoona is but another day away. We don't even have a blacksmith; just some fool running around bellowing for one. Though I do wonder how he changes the color of his hair. That pink is simply delish, and that blue too. So crisp, so-

There's Lilah again. Keep calm, Fred. Don't be stupid... Freezing in place and watching her run over is stupid, you dumbass! Okay. Blink. Don't look at her bounding chest. People still think that's freaky, even if I approve. Oh, she cocked her head! How her dark curls bound so! I wish you'd reach out and touch them.

"Hello, mister Bala," she said... of course she was talking to him, not me. Not poor old Frisk. "How are you today?"

"G... good," that bumbling fool said, scratching his blond hair, of which he kept short! I kept trying to tell him to grow it out, that it'd attract h... okay. You win this round. "You? How about your father?"

"Daddy is doing great! He came back from Coradoona today and gave me THE largest sweetie."

I'd love to give you MY sweet- DON'T SHAKE YOUR HEAD.

"Oh yeah?" He said.

"Yeah! It was so big I couldn't get my mouth around it. It was so good! It hurt my mouth a bit when I bit it, though. It shattered and scared me."

"Is that right? Well, take this." He handed her a bit of Lapiz Bazara, completely ignoring my thoughts on what else could be too big for her mouth. "This will take care of any problems."

"Really?"

"Yup. Just let it set in a cup for three minutes before eating and drinking it. All pain will be gone."

"Oh, thank you! I'll go get daddy to pay y-"

"It's on the house. What kinda person would I be to stand by and let a girl be in pain."

She gave him a hug, and skipped off, humming away. I hate to see her go, but loved watching her. That wonderful lass, still so perky, so innocent, so kind. Oh, how the others of her age bickered and gossiped such evil things, discussed such tawdry affairs, but not her. No, she avoided that circle, helping her father, helping herself become a better trader and person. Maybe that's why I... we love her so much.

Why won't you see it, you imbecile? Why can't you see she wants you to join her on her journeys, to go to exotic locations, gather curious items, and, all the while, finding the most beautiful spots on Mertha to fuck each others brains out.

"Fred!"

"Y-yes, Withershen?" The cur coughed, spinning on his heels to face that old crow. How he tied his hair; even looking at it made me want to puke. Why would anyone braid that little bit? Besides, with that shade of yellow, I'd sooner chop off my HEAD before letting it grow anymore.

He coughed, and held out a bit of parchment.

"Go and pluck these, will you? The blacksmith is coming tomorrow with goods for the farmers, and we can't afford to be short after. Windra is coming, and already people are coming down with-"

He coughed again, hacking until he fell into Fred, escorting him back inside the dusky, musky pit of the apothecary. He eased him into the chair behind the counter, both carved out of really red pelont, inscribed with runes of all sorts, gleaming gently. Light spilled through the window above the door, stirring the dust wherever it touched, gathering on pelts and scrolls on the walls, the one on the left wall hiding the way to the lab.

"Easy, master." Fred said, patting his shoulder. "You sit here. I'll go boil you some-"

"I'll get it myself in a moment, lad. You just worry about those ingredients."

… Come on... Be a good widdle boy and nod to your daddy figure- there we go! On command! Now, go into the hot Fierela sun again and get those roots and bulbs and fuckitalls for your butt buddy... Wonder if Lilah is still out here. Who am I kidding? She was long gone, but she was still so fresh in our mind, wasn't she? From the way her skirt hugged her rear, she was wearing something under. I guess she couldn't escape all the influence of those meddling lasses- oh, here comes some now. How they watched you, Fred. How they leered and looked at your every muscle, at how they stretched and curved and flexed.

Shameless.

Those girls have no personality, simply seeing you as a piece of manmeat to do with what they wish until they throw you away. THIS is why we need to get out of here. Withershen used to be like you, after all. Used to be hot, manly, then one too many accidents in that cursed lab- but we have first-hand experience, don't we? Just look at your left hand, after all. Look at how... blue it is... Yes, it may be faint, fuck nut, but it is still noticeable! Worst part is that old crone knew and didn't tell us it was a bad idea to mix powdered Forinel Costaq with cut Belestrada.

"Oi!" One of the girls exclaimed, the others tittering as Fred stood upright and knocked his face into her melons. The girl scoffed, rolled her eyes, and jutted a finger into his chest. "So, like, why are you still single?"

Maybe because we don't need a harlot in a bright red dress ruining our plans to leave this place?

"I... I don't know."

… Why do you never listen to me?

The girl huffed, biting her lip, twirling a bit of lock her red hair before her pale blue eyes... the red fit her better- fit all of them, but no. The others simply had black.

"Don't you think that's weird? You're how old now?"

"T... Twenty-six, ma'am."

"Twenty-six? Twenty-six! Gods, that's pathetic."

"Such a loser," another said, biting her nail, painted to match her whore hair.

"I'm even engaged," a third said, flicking her hair back, its dark ends burnt a bit. That's what you get for dealing with that t-

"Tell you what, when I turn of age, I might make you mine," the first sai- LIKE HELL YOU WILL. OUR HEART BELONGS TO-

"That's awfully... kind of you, m'lady," he said... again, WHY?

She tittered, poking his forehead, winking as he took the root from his hands.

"Until then... by the way, you are a legitimate scribe, right? You will inherit this place, no?"

Tell her no! She's-

"Yes?"

"Good. Later..."

"F-Fred. I'm Fred."

She leaned in, breathed on our neck- UGH! You can smell the cock!

"Fred."

Her and her gaggle left after that, cackling so like the heripas they were... You have NO backbone, you spineless piece of shit. You don't deserve sweet Lilah after that, you jellied cur! Go back to your fucking master, bend over, and give him what he wants now, you worthless sack of dicks! Yeah! You better feel bad for this! You better trudge home! You don't deserve to have your head up. You don't DESERVE to enjoy your porillo today! That's right! Oversalt it. Make that face and reach for a b- NO BEER. Drink plain water instead... with Salt. Tonight, you no get dream of Lilah. Instead, you dream of how much a LOSER you are and then maybe, MAYBE I'll let you work on that list in the drawer in your nightstand.

Ugh, how this bed creaked, how its straw plumed when you plopped on it. You need to lose some weight, Freddy boy... or don't. Get fat. Get ugly. Ruin any chance with SWEET LILAH.


	2. Noble Hydel Awakens!

I can't believe that lecherous swine! How can he even fathom pervading a maiden so young and innocent? How could he call such lasses so horrid a word and use phrases that I dare not repeat. Has he no shame! At least Fred has some decency, some courtesy, lest I, Hydel, seize control by FORCE and show them the ways of one truly chivalrous.

It pains me, though, that I agree with that fetcher. The life of an apothecary is a noble one, but it's not enough. A true gentleman is out on the battlefield, patrolling towns at night, protecting others from all sorts of ruffians and rapscallions, honoring the code of chivalry with their every waking breath!

Alas, he will never be. He is but the son of a simple shepherd. He cannot change his stars. Being an alchemist is already more than what fate decreed, so I am happy for him. I wish him a good life... Though, it pains me that I cannot simply remain silent and watch him be a good man. No! I have to stand sentry, ready to protect him from the ways of that horrid lout. If I could but remove any and all trace, of any influence, I know he can live a life of righteousness.

Look yonder, boy! Look upon the sun and the land it crests, for this morning you are blessed by the gods to live another day, to create balms to heal the sickly, no matter the cost for yourself. Hold your head high, let your rugged face be caressed by those dazzling rays, for you are a true champion this- Okay. You may have tripped on the curb, but you are still a champion. Pick yourself up, noble son, and tread on, for the day has just begun.

Pray, don't look now! Yesterday's gaggle has returned, that woman in red sporting blue, though the fire still burned in her locks, twirling one as she approached.

"Hey there, Freddy," she said, biting her lip as she caressed his chin, cooing. "My, your beard is coming in well, but won't you be a dear and shave it?"

Now, dear boy, you can choose to stand up for yourself! Allow yourself the right of every man. Let your beard g-

"I... I will. Don't worry," … he said, smiling weakly as she let go.

"That's good. By the way, I'm Chastity."

Of course it is! The gods can be cruel in their irony, but at least this scourge has passed. Though you wavered, young squire, you held your fortitu-

"H-hey! Wait." What are you doing? "I was wondering... maybe you'd like to grab breakfast?"

"... I would, but... we already ate. Bye bye, Freddy. We'll be seeing you later."

Oh, you poor man. You are falling for her illusions of love. You must hold, boy. You cannot give in, for true love awaits you and she is not it. Your apprenticeship is coming to an end, you will be the town's healer, and then, when you are reputed, you'll find that one modest last that will look passed your deformities and accept all of you. Look at Grand Alchemist Withershen. His wife loves him so, pouring him his wine day in an day out, always so happy to be by his side. How long have they been together? Fifty years? Sixty? So much love in their eyes still, yet missing when that lass looks upon you.

"Morning, master," he said, bowing his head to Withershen, stationed at his lab, grumbling and mumbling. His fair wife left him, her pale blue dress warmed by the sun for the briefest moment, lost upstairs. "What are you-"

"Silence." The Great Withershen demanded, his hands shaking, one hanging over a frothing mug, a bit of Galtenigus hanging on the tweezers there, dripping slowly. "Just... one... m-"

That blast, like the fire of dragons! Make haste, boy! Get the pail! Get t- oh. It's over. Wize Withershen was standing, wiping the smoke away, the concotion simmering in a pale blue bottle, handed to Fred.

"Now, boy. Take this to the cellar. It needs to cool... Why do you have a bucket of water?"

"N-no reason, sir."

He wheezed a laugh, patting his shoulder.

"It's like you've never seen a vigor potion made. I appreciate the thought, though. Go on."

See that, squire! Though your intervention was not needed, your intention was known. That's what matters, that people understand your means and ends are both nobl-

Blahblahfuckingblah.

Who dares-

You are such a tool. You know that, right? Your whole speech can be replaced with, "I love being an asskisser. Nothing makes me feel more complete than my lips puckered on anothers pucker." Pa. The. Tic.

How dare you! I didn't interrupt you for your bit.

That's because I was actually interesting. You sound like a lordly knight when you are nothing more than a thought inside this pathetic head.

Maybe that's because I aspire to be more, to serve the common good.

To be a tool.

I will not suffer such insolence. I challenge you to a duel, good... sir?

We are in this guy's mind, so... yeah. Hopefully. Otherwise, things are going to get very creepy.

How so?

Well, he is a sex-deprived virgin with wild fantasies-

Brought on by you.

Yeah... yeah... so, unless you are a female, I suggest NEVER turning your back on me.

And if I was?

Then being right in front is good to.

Such vulgarity! But front? back? What nonsense. We are but voices.

You have no imagination, do you? I imagine myself as a dashing rogue, with a lute slung over my left shoulder and a slew of knives everywhere else. I can't say I can see any clothes, though, but something must cover my modesty, so a simple, black tunic will suffice, with a nice, soft pair of leather shoes.

I imagine you more the type to be in bright colored cloth, with puffy jeans only suitable for the court.

Are you saying I'm good enough to be a jester?

No, but you are well enough a fool.

Fie on you! You would be in lady's lingerie if I had my say, then!

Nonsense! I'd be in the brightest plate, polished to a perfection every day after prayer, for thanks for giving me such a life.

Tool.

A pox on y- Fred! Fred! Are you okay? Fred! Stand up, noble son! What's wrong? Why are you holding your head?

If I had to guess, he cannot stand how cringe you are.

You stay silent. He was fine until you festered and reared your ugly head!

What about earlier, when he fell on the curb? It was only you talking, babycakes.

I... I apologize, Ser Fred. I did not mean to harm you so.

Really? You actually believed me?

You can never tell with you, when all that you say is tawdry and sinful!

It's also repugnant and revolting, but that's what makes it f-

"Son, are you okay?" Withershen said, shaking Fred's shoulder.

… He nodded, thank gods, and stood, that noble man handing him ingredients.

"Sorry. I just took too much a sniff of Mandrolamn."

He chuckled, coughing, sighing as he patted Fred's back.

"Aye. They are a thing of beauty, but beauty can be deadly. Do err on the side of caution in the future, hmm?"

"Yes, sir."

He pat his shoulder one last time and lumbered away, returning to the lab, leaving Fred to tend to the fields- and of course those wretches are back!

Wretches? Oh my. Looks like Mister Knight has-

I agree with you. They are horrible women. Don't ruin it.

… Fine.

"Oh, Freddy! Darling! You have one helluva garden here."

"T-thank you, but it's actually Master Withersh-"

"Yes, but you'll inherit it too, right? When your master passes you the title?"

"Y-yes?"

"So... you must know where everything is, right?"

"I suppose."

"That's great. Really... Me and the girls are looking for some Florinel Costaq."

"Why?"

"Well," she leaned in, pulling on his collar as she bit her lip, blowing on his ear, "it's a surprise... so..."

I don't trust her, young sir! This can only end badly.

Normally I don't agree with tools, but this one is pretty handy right now. Don't.

"I'm... I uh... Over there, maybe?"

"Maybe? Maybe!" She scoffed, and her nails dug into his neck, glowering at him. "Listen here, you... wonderful man, you. It's something special for you, for us... Please?"

Keep stalling her, young knight! Master Withershen will be out forthright in time when she begins to utter her shrieks of yore and set her right. You have just to hold on. Don't fall for her wiles. Don't let pain get to you! A true lover would never hurt the one they hold dear! This is but more proof you two are not meant-

He just pointed in the right direction, you know? The girls checked and found it.

… I know... I know. That... red devil gave him a kiss, winking.

"Thank you, Freddy. See you around."

… Oh, how you watch her go, boy. Not even Frisk agrees with this attraction.

Not entirely true, actually. This could be interesting.


	3. (F)Risky Business

Emphasis on COULD have been interesting.

That's right. I'm in charge again, and no one, NO ONE, is interrupting me. Who would do such a thing, just jump into another's narration willy-nilly? That's just rude... I mean, unless the original orator is a fucking snoozefest, then that's just doing them a favor.

Where was I? Oh right! Those cock-hungry bitches skipping town after getting what they want. Poor widdle Freddy was so hurt by this betrayal, and is still so mopey after TWO MONTHS. Get over yourself, man. She didn't care. She was fucking pretending to want your D for... something... I mean, what's the worst she could do with Florinel Costaq aside, you know, mass murder, hate crime, spur on the war between elves and humans...

Oh my. No wonder I'm still so anxious. When is this going to bear fruit! I want it so bad- ooh, I feel like a virgin... I mean, I technically am because of this loser, but even more like one! This is nearing simply touching me to go o-

Enough about his first date, though. It was time to rise and shine, Withershen's butt lovely! That's right! Lumber up, you piece of shit. Get that lilon-white ass in your green pants, and make sure the assless part is in its rightful place. That's right; let your balls be free, since your dick is too small to flow on its own... wait, his member is my member... KEEP THE ASSLESS PART ON YOUR ASS. THE WORLD IS NOT READY FOR THAT BEHEMOTH.

Oh. These pants weren't assless anyways. How dull... What's in the ice chest today... Some bread, a bit of crocillo, leftover from yesterday. Only wings left, garbage... Oh. Lovely. Lobestergas got in through the bottom and froze. We could aways cook those pests, if we are truly hungry or bored of the same old-same old. Hmm... Maybe saute it with the crocillo grease? I don't know. I'm no chef. Why not warm up to that haughty little totty at the bistro? Not as good as Lilah, but gods only know when she'll return.

O... Oh my... You actually... This is a first. I'm... I don't know what to do. You... listened to me. Fred has listened to his Frisk! I feel so special! So... FUCKING SPECIAL... I need a moment... Okay.

Rebek. Such a simple, yet strong, name. How her red curls bounded behind, tied back, swishing gently against the straps of her apron as we entered. The place was just opening, the fire crackling the stove, and she gave such a warm smile as we approached, her green eyes warm in the soft light of that stone abode.

"Fred. Morning. It's been a while since you were in here," she said, her voice a touch too high for my liking, but at least it rolled nice. No squeaking or oddity. "What can I get you?"

"I... Uh..." Come on, man. Don't fuck it up! Show some damn confidence! "I want... ledrel cuts with poached eggs."

"Anything to drink?"

Of course, but I think we need you to sit first- DON'T SHAKE YOUR HEAD.

"Water will be fine."

She hummed, and turned around, bending over, her poor pants holding back that perfect ass. Oh, how I wish to peel those off and just... why do you always shake your head at me, fool? Except your desires! Tell her about them!

"S... so," he s- wait. You're actually- "I was wondering..."

"Hmm?"

"Well, since that first time out-"

"Yes!"

"W-what?"

She tittered as she stood, smiling wide, her smile gleaming off the frying pan.

"I've been dying to go out again, but you always being busy, preparing to be the next alchemist-"

"You said yes?"

She nodded, patting his shoulder... At least this time he didn't go off... much.

"Of course! I had a blast. Besides, we aren't getting any younger."

"That's... That's great! Tomorrow sound good?"

"Yes, now why don't you take a seat, I'll make us this food, and we can catch up."

… I'm... I'm proud of myself. I... I actually got him to open up and get a date. Sure, it was with someone who already wanted him, but it's still such... Maybe... Maybe I should curb myself a bit, mabe better myself, be less of an overall twat and actually let him live his life...

NAH.

This town is still deadsville. We need to get out there, live, experience it all, bone a girl of all races. Humans, elves, goblins, merfolk, a dragon; this dong is meant to be strong! We shouldn't be tied down to one girl-next-door. That's just silly! You know the pelads of this world, dude! You can make it out there, so tonight, I want you to leave! Just... pack a small bag, a few flasks, and leave. We can do it! DON'T SHAKE ME OFF. I'm trying to give you a life. Sure, you won't be a Shad or Aloyus or that one dude from Syldrik, but you'll at least be free, free to carve your own path. Even if nothing sexy –which I am highly against. You're a man. Let yourself enjoy what you have, dammit!

… You're just ignoring me, aren't you. Sucks to be you, then, because we're back home! You can't block me out with work now! You have to listen to me rant and ramble and make you feel bad because you are such a fucking loser! Quiet, Hydel, I'm on a roll here. Besides, this is my part. You can have your chance later, but for now, FRED, pull out the List. That's a good boy. Reach into that nightstand, take out that withered parchment, that stained quill. You see what's on the top? That bit about asking a girl out? You can finally take it out. You didn't need your dear old pappy begging her to go out now. You did it. You're your own man.

Wait. Why was there a knock at the door at this hour? Ooh... Did Miss Chef want a midnight treat-

"Hello, Freddy."

Chastity pushed into his home, closing the door behind, her gaggle nowhere to be seen. She didn't look much better, her dress in shambles, revealing a good bit of her tanned flesh, especially around her legs and waist, covered in fresh cuts and dirt. She pushed him into a chair and straddled him, kissing, moaning into his lips.

"W-what are you doing here," He asked... like, you know, a DUMBASS.

"Me? I'm of age, now, and I'm taking my man."

He pushed her off- YOU CAN MARK NUMBER TWO OFF YOUR LIST NOW.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested."

You're standing... You're making me so proud. Warming my cockles, man. Burning them. Mmm...

She scoffed, slapped him, and sat back down, giggling.

"Don't be silly. We agreed, didn't we?"

"That was before you disappeared. What happened to you?"

… She sniffed, and bawled into his chest, hugging him tight.

"We were ambushed by brigands outside of town... The others are dead. They left me last. Don't worry, Freddy. They didn't touch me... there, anyways. They... my... Oh, Freddy."

… Let her go, man. Don't... don't fall for those cromedo tears. This is obviously a lie! Her dress is still in too good a shape to just be bandits. Do you really think they would've let her keep it?

"What happened to the Florniel Costaq?"

"Really!" She shrieked. "That's what you care about after all that?"

"W-well, no. I care about you, too, but that stuff is deadly in the wrong hands, especially this close to the border."

"I... I threw it away. Burned it in one of the fires while my friends were being... were..."

She hugged his chest tighter, not letting go even as he stood, rubbing her back, shushing her- oh, come on! D-

"Please... Freddy... I don't want to be alone tonight." She looked up at him, her lip quivering. "Let me share your bed. I... I need someone to hold me."

… Okay. If it's /just/ holding, I'm not against that. At least we can get some understanding of sharing a bed with someone from this... thing! And... okay. This is nice. Her hair feels nice against our chin, no? Why, with the right person, this could be nice... forever... Oh, sweet Lilah-

Wait. What is she doing- CATCH HER HAND NOW.

He did, and there was a thin blade in between those digits, dripping with a purple concoction.

"What th-" He began... silenced by another, prodding from his window beside.

"Sorry, Freddy," Chastity said, tittering... the world going... going...


	4. On His Hydel Horse

You see, boy? You should have listened to me, not that chauvinistic worm.

Calling the kettle hypocrite aren't you, pot?

There's a huge difference between using common sense and falling for a pretty face.

Please. Indulge me, oh great white knight.

He should have, firmly but kind, told her to leave. Just because one is chivalrous and kind does not mean they don't know when they are being played. That woman was trouble the moment we met her, and you were stating good points –of which I will not tolerate any more interjections in my piece. Thank you. You were stating some good points, as was I and Merok, but only you were saying to let her stay –mostly because that heroglasia was pervading the house with its wretched scent. How could you not have smelled it, boy?

Oh! Good! A groan. Come on, lad. Breathe. Don't let it w- good. Keep it up- slowly, easily. Don't overdo it. Let your body ease back into self- ignore the chains on your wrists. You can worry about that once you battle the sh- are you listening? Calm... calm... c- gods dammit, you're not going to listen to me even now, are you?

Want me to try?

No. It's because of you we are in this mess... Okay. Your body is settled, Freddy boy. In... and out... In... out... Feel the wind on your face, on your chest. Feel the sun, how it warms your legs, fills you with determination for the new day. Now, slowly, open one eye. Either one... O... oh...

He blinked away the rest of the night's wash, the sun gleaming off nine towering beings, their spears gleaming like fire, dancing before his sight, circling him. He looked up, and found his hands bound to the post's lock, that day's lecher burping and retching behind, leering at us. What right do you have to judge us, drunk?

"Sir Bala," one of the guards uttered, pulling his eyes back to that gleaming wall of armor. "Sir Fred Bala?"

"Y-yeah?" He croaked.

The guard nodded. "We got our man. Unhinge those cuffs from the lock. Make sure they stay tight on him, though."

"W-wait. What? What's going on?"

"You are under arrest for the murder of forty-eight individuals, all located in Coradoona. Its newest ruler has condemned you to death. You are to be marched before the Coradoona commons and strung by the neck until dead. If you survive longer than three minutes, your middle will be cut, your innards spilt and ravaged by latoshi. Do you understand your fate?"

"No!" The guard groaned, preparing to repeat- boy, stop him! "I meant, I didn't do it. I swear."

"Oh?" He reached into his satchel, pulling out a small, brown pouch. "We found this, along with a letter, stating your guilt in the crime of murder most foul. We even have a witness."

He moved to the side, and Chastity approached, sniffling, rubbing her bruised cheek.

"That's him," she whispered, sobbing. "He hit me when I refused to go through with his plan. I just wanted it to make him a cake for our wedding, but he wanted it aught for murder! Called it 'a good start'. I loved you! How could you!"

She slapped him, and ran off, the guards grimacing at him, the one before him punching his gut, throwing him over his shoulder.

"You've got it wrong. SHE's the kill-"

"Silence," the guard said, smacking him. "How dare you blame a woman."

"But she d-"

"What's going on?"

Oh... Dear Lilah, you choose to come back this day? You looked so beautiful in that dress, embellished with long, shimmering ribbons, bounding in the wind. You should have kept your dark hat on, lass, the sun paled by those golden curls, approaching us.

"Mr. Bala? What's happened?"

"Sir Bala here is guilty of forty-eight murders, all within Coradoona."

"Coradoona? But... that's impossible. Mr. Bala never leaves work. His master would have reported him missing."

"'tis true," Withershen said, limping between the guards, coughing. "He was there all day."

"Well, then it should come to light it happened last month. All our leads had gone cold before we were given a package with this pouch and a note."

Withershen hummed, taking the brown pouch, sniffing it, his eyes darkening.

"Florinel Costaq... I take it this was the sample you gave to that woman?"

… Nod your head, son. At least accept this burden... Don't let him know you lied... Dammit. He knows, and now he knows you lied to him. How could you?

"Right. How silly of me," Withershen said, chucking. "I gave it to her. Memory's a bit fuzzy in my old age."

"So this wasn't his at all?"

"No, and, even then, how could. He's been working every single day. He will be a most wonderful healer once I go. In fact, today was his only day off."

"Yes, and we were to go out," Rebek stated, in a bright sundress this morn, her hair wrapped in a towel, lip pursed. "Sorry for eavesdropping. Was wondering if I still had plans or not."

"It looks like you do," the guard grumbled, hauling Fred off his fellow, taking off the irons. "I suppose apologies are in order."

"No," Fred s- what? What are you doing? "I'd rather find the person who did this and see them in jail. I was attacked last night and left as bait. I want justice to be done."

Boy... You're bringing a tear to my eye. How... noble of you.

The guard nodded, saluting. "Then I welcome you as a temporary knight, Sir Bala. Any information we may obtain we shall pass to you, as I hope you do the same."

"Yes... Yes, sir, I mean, and the woman you are looking for was that 'witness'. Her name is Chastity... At least, that's what she told me."

"And where did she attack you last night?"

"I... In my house, sir... In bed."

"And how, pray tell, did she kn-"

"The window is by my bed, sir. She reached in and pricked me with something coated in a powerful poison. I think she meant to kill me outright, but didn't know I built an immunity."

He hummed, and turned around, the rest following suit.

"Very well. We have much to report to Coradoona. We shall be in touch, Sir Bala."

"Thank you."

The marched off, leaving Fred simply saluting... the sun shining right on him, probably glowing with his fortitude. I'm... I'm sorry... Rebek trilled in his ear, tousling her shoulders, chuckling.

"Ooh. Someone is angry! I like it." She said, taking his hand. "Come wait for me in the bistro. Won't take me long to finish my hair, I swear."

"Alright, alright. Easy," he said, chuckling, looking back at Withershen, frowning at him, shaking his head slowly before lumbering away, taking Fred's smile with him. Lilah waved after him, skipping back to her father's carriage, gaudy, tacky signs sprawled on its polished wood, the man, himself, leaning against it, twirling his thick mustache, his eyes hidden under heavy brows. Dark locks framed his face, almost melting into his beard, that wild beast tamed into a majestic mane, flowing down his front, untouched by any shirt, the sun lost to the curs on it, gleaming with set.

The door closed for the bistro, and we were forced to look at that stone instead of that man of stone, sat in the booth near the front, watching her race upstairs, left alone with your thoughts at last. Boy, I don't know what got in you, but I'm so happy you are pursuing justice instead of letting it go. You don't know how many in your shoes would simply be happy to live another day. Instead, you are seizing the moment to do right, like a true hero of legend! By the end of this, we'll make you one. This was your star eraser, your star marker, and your willingness to embrace it so...

Oh. Rebek returned. Her hair bounded over her left shoulder, tickling against his nape time and again as they spent the day together, most of it of her boasting how... manly he had become... Taking my words, no? You don't deserve him, interloper. Lilah... She stood up. She knew... maybe you were onto something, churl. Maybe she really is perfect for him.

But who was I to deny the noble son happiness. How he smiled, how he blushed around Rebek. How their faces warmed the night, sitting on one of the hills outside the city, looking towards the great chasm of Albiode, the moon lost in its darkness. She caressed his hand, his leg, her head on his shoulder, smiling tiredly as he laid his atop. Her hair... loimasses. Such a strong, yet sweet, scent.

"Fred," she uttered.

"Y-yes?"

"I... Nothing."

"You sure?"

"W... No. This was a nice day... Even nicer than the first one. Remember how that ended?"

With disdain, alas. You poor fool. You tripped down this very hill- oh, you cheeky lass! She giggled as the two tumbled down the knoll, holding him tight all the way to the bottom, landing on his top. She shook her head and dug her chin into his chest, staring up at him, the moon reflected in her eyes.

"Fred... Let's do this again. Okay?"

"Of course."

She kissed... She actually kissed him. On the cheek, but the music played in his head all the same, his heart skipping as they stood and returned to town. She kissed him again in front of the bistro, hugging him tight before leaving him to the dark, and he walked to his own pace that night, marching home, humming away.

Uh... Hydel... Buddy... Aren't we forgetting something?

What could we be forgetting? It has been a wondrous day for the boy! I couldn't have been prouder.

Yes, but, you see, there's just one teeny, tiny, minute, crucial detail.

Whatever it is, it can wait. Home is in sight. The boy has earned his rest this night.

But that's kind of the problem.

Didn't I say I didn't want you interrupting?

B-

Silence, cur! This is our, my moment. We have done good. We are seeking j...

Oh.


	5. Let's get Frisky How about no

"Oh. Look at me! I'm so proud of the lad outside of this dome finally doing something noble and stupid that would inevitably come back to bite him in the ass. There was NO WAY those ladies would hunt him down, after making sure their plan was almost foolproof, but they forgot to make it NOBLE FOOLPROOF-" Seriously. I understand not listening to me after what happened, but come on, man! Seeking vengeance- sorry, "justice" for what has happened to you? You should have known better.

Look where we are now. Both of you. Oh right. WE CAN'T. Because you two FUCKED UP. We can still smell her, though. That sweet perfume...

Chastity.

Oh. Her palm rang so clear on your cheek. Let it burn a little; you earned it, ya fucking twat.

"Well, well," she said, giggling. "Didn't think you had the backbone. Must say, I'm impressed."

"W-why are y-" He croaked, hissing as his other cheek gained its reward.

"You should have kept that mouth shut! We could have been together, but you had to open and pry. I knew someone would jump in to save your sorry bum." She pinched his face, clicking her tongue. "You didn't think I'd let my Freddy die, did you? After all, we still need you."

"Y... you. You killed all those people."

"Elves. Let's not muddy it. They aren't people like you and me. Those nub-earred rats need to be eradicated! Look at what happened at Coradoona, at Gorlen! They don't deserve any quarter."

"We're... we're neutral, though. If we-"

"Let this shitty little town burn. We're all a bunch of pussies that decided to lay back as our livelihood is taken away, anyways. I hoped you were different... still hope." She removed the blindfold, and we were in a quaint little hut on the edge of town, the rolling fields just seen outside, bathed in the dusky purple hues above, streaked with long, dark lashes of orange. She pulled our chin down, away from that beauty to look at her whore face, her lip pursed. "Please... You must see that this is wrong... Don't fall for the old ways."

"Aren't the old ways to kill them, anyways?" HAH! YES! That's my boy!

She grimaced, smacking his cheek again. "Smartass. You know what I mean."

"I... No, I don't. What do you mean?"

"We fought, long ago, for Idoliam, for Sildred, to belong to humans... Allowing this new movement for coexistence is spit in all of our ancestors' faces. How is that right, after all their sacrifice?"

"Times change."

"But does alchemy? Does war? Does love?" She caressed his face, kissing him, and shook her head. "No. Some things may change, but others stay resolute. Why must this change? What good does it bring? Is it not enough they have Syldrik- sorry, Longshore now? Syldrik is now but a small town filled with whorehouses and half-breeds."

"Well, you fit into one of those just fine."

Oh. My. Gods. Boy... shut up. Have you no sense? I'm loving it, but getting yourself killed fo- Hello, fist. You made yourself at home in his belly just fine. Hope the arm enjoyed that wash of bile, because it helped her face look a lot better.

One of the girls handed her a bit of cloth, and she wiped that beauty mask away to reveal such an evil scowl, punching him in the shoulder this time.

"How DARE you. I would never stoop so low to have a child with one of those pointed-teeth fucks. I love you too much for that."

"You have a helluva way of showing it," he grumbled- seriously. Better to stay silent sometimes- case and point.

"I'm sorry. Truly." She kissed him, raising his arms just enough for the chains to loosen from the hook easing him to her shoulder then the bed a bit to the right. "However, don't you see? We... I have to know if we're on the same side."

"Or else?"

She rolled her eyes, and one of her cohorts handed her an axe, its beard hooked, its edge crooked and gnarled, cold against his belly.

"You did offer to sell us out, to sell me out. Me, your lover. You know how... empty that left me."

"I guess I would know if I did it with intent?"

She nodded, blood seeping around that beard, dug in a little. "So?"

"I... I didn't."

"Oh?"

He shook his head. "If the guards believe I'm working with them, they'll trust whatever I say."

"And you'll use that... Oh." She tossed the axe away, hugging his neck, kissing him over and over. "I knew it. I knew I chose right. I saw that fire, that... spark in your eyes. I knew you were the one." She clamored on, hugging, embracing him, moaning against his lips as works on his sash. "I love you so much, Freddy. I... I want you to have me- no, need to. There's only one man I will ever w-"

"Chas," one of the girls exclaimed, slamming the door behind as she entered. "We have company!"

"... Damn. Looks like this will have to wait until later."

She moaned against his lips one last time before following her companions down into the cellar, the door opening once more. Lilah stood there, along with her father, both their swords drawn, gleaming in the moonlight. Her father covered her eyes as he pushed her behind, approaching, covering Freddy's modesty before breaking the chains.

"Can you stand," he asked, and Freddy swung his legs over the bed, leaving it only to return thrice, able to hold himself on the fourth. "Good. Sorry it took us so long. We had to chase the guards down first and tell them. They are on their way, but it looks like we got here in the nick of time."

That's one way of putting it.

"Thank you... How far out?"

"An hour's walk. Think you can do it?"

"Depends. How long was I out?"

"A day, most like."

"Rebek is worried," Lilah said.

"I told you to wait outside."

She h... she hugged us? She actually hugged us! Win! Definite win! No! Don't leave y- gods. Dammit. At least she was smiling.

"Let's get you back. She'll want to do that, too."

"Aye. Almost tore her heart when we ordered her to stay," her father said, holding onto Freddy as they ventured into the night, Norela flickering on the horizon, tiny strands of smoke wafting into that clear sky. "So what'd they want with you?"

"Hmm?" … You aren't this stupid, Freddy.

"Well, you're still alive. They're known killers. They must've wanted you for something."

"Aside a patsy?"

"Considering how we found you-" Lilah hummed, skipping a little, making her dark dress bound ever higher from her legs with each leap, exposing more of that fair skin, gleaming in the moonlight so.

"Lilah! Obviously, they are human. We all h- I'm not having this conversation."

"Yes, sir."

"They... They were trying to recruit me," Fred said. See? Was that so h- "They thought they could convert me to Elvish Hate."

… Then you made that stupid. "Elvish Hate"? Really? Even the father groaned, pinching his brow.

"Ah. So she is responsible for all those murders. If only old man Withershen knew their intentions, he'd never have sold them the Florinel Costaq."

"Y... Yeah... You can't blame him, though."

"No. You can't. He is a healer, first and foremost. Florinel Costaq is... what, again?"

"A physical reliever. It's meant to calm your head, settle your belly, even help you breathe... For humans, anyways. For Elves, it's-"

"Meridel Yutonli," they both said, and the father laughed, shaking his head. "I sell that tonic whenever I go north... or to Yensero. Your master makes the best batches, too. He has a way to really bring out its natural sweetness, but he warns me never to put Florinel and Meridel tonic close to each other, in case they get confused... I was asking because you are going to be taking over soon enough, and I need to make sure my newest provider is just as knowledgeable."

"I... I am, sir. My master... He is a good teacher."

"Aye... and a good man."

Shhhhhhhit. He knows. He knows, too. Of course he would; he was in town that day when we gave those harlots that pouch. He was at the counter talking to Withershens, watching his daughter frolic, watching as those wenches approached and schmoozed and- it's better to come clean this time, right? This is your chance to redeem yourself in Hydel's eyes too, dumbass. Say it. Tell him... Going to stay silent? Okay, then. Your loss.

He sighed, and the rest of the trip was in silence... at least, for him and you. I'm nowhere near done ranting at you. Lilah noticed yours and Rebek's relationship, dumbass. Now you and her will never be together. You are now stuck with that gullible cook... that makes amazing... Dammit, fucker! Why do you torment me like this? Free food or adventure: the ultimate split for any person. We could grow fat and happy with her, or live a life of daring... no we can't. Her father just said she needed us t- WE WILL NEVER HAVE ANY EXCITMENT...

Not true... There was Chastity... Quiet, Hydel. No matter where our true plans are, they always end up back at her. You want him to be a knight, which means working with the guards to bring her and her troupe down, whereas I would love to join her. Can you imagine the hijinks, the danger? Gods... We only got a taste of it from being on her bad side. What would it be like to be on the good... Mmm...

Oh. We're home. How... I can't do it. I can't act happy. You can, fool, but I can't. Oh look! Rebek, crying in your arms, holding you tight, keeping you even as we hit the hay... in her house... because gods forbid WE SLEEP IN OUR OWN GODSDAMN BED.


	6. The Hydel Life

Frisk, Frisk, Frisk... Look on the bright side. We are home. We have no more worries. The harlots think we are on their side, Rebek will ensure we stay safe, and Lilah and her father already have plans with us to allow a bright, prosperous future. Even then, there is always the option down the line for him to turn those wretches in and be a knight-errant, perhaps a true knight.

But not if he continues to be less than noble.

Fred. Son... You need to open up to those you trust. I understand not telling Grand Master Withershen, but Sir Falanel? I am sure Lilah can handle the truth. You couldn't have known her true intentions. Yes, they were... not virtuous, but you knew them your whole life. They never struck as the kind to commit murder, let alone in such a gruesome way. We just know now to keep an eye on the crops. If any look tempered, save by our hands, by Grand Master's hands, th-

"Oh. Rebek," he said, straightening himself, his knees and hands blotted with dark, rich soil.

She smiled at him, gleaming under the shadow of her bright brimmed hat, its peachy tint matching her sundress. Her heels, once white, were snow besmirched with the dirt around, keeping it at bay from her long, white stockings, stopping just short of her thighs, a lovely complement to the gloves, rolled down below her elbows. She held a basket tight in those soft hands, laden with a checkered blanket and food most divine.

"Hello, love," she said, kissing him. "Care to take a small break? I'll make it worth your while."

"S... Sure... I mean, let me go ask Master Withershe-"

"You can go," he stated, chuckling as Fred jumped under his patting hand. "You know business is going to be slow now. You've done your crop cycle, yes?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Then go. Go, you two lovebreldas."

He cackled then coughed as the two left, waving them off to the hill where she spread that blanket, laying her head in his lap as he sat. They giggled between bites, watching the clouds, looking for the stars that dared tread on Solas's march through that expanse. She reached up and stole one of those crisp portanyas, but he followed it down, kissing her, taking it back.

"Ew," she grumbled, giggling, caressing his cheek. "You don't give up, huh?"

"Never."

"Good. No one likes a quitter."

He rolled her on top, hugging her tight as the food was forgotten, her lips sweeter than any hornamas or candy. She bit his lip and stood, running off, laughing. Go, boy! She wants you to give ch- and you are! Enjoy the Soliveol air! It's a glorious day to love and be loved.

By the wrong person.

… Can't you just be happy for the lad?

No. For most of our life we pined for her-

And that isn't creepy at all, is it?

How is this any better? Hell, she's OLDER than us.

Only by a few months.

It's still... The guy should always be the older one in the relationship.

Love is blind. You can't tell it what it likes.

Sure you can! You don't see women together, do you? Males? Elves and h- oh wait. That's considered sinful, isn't it! Maybe there's a reason for that!

You are as xenophobic as that scarlet harlot.

She spoke some s-

She spoke none, now go in your corner until it's your turn again.

You can't tell me what to-

I will not have you stealing my moment, churl. Now, get lost.

I... I can't... Let g...

Quit your drama, Frisk. You are a thought. You can't breathe. Now, where are we... Oh. He caught her. She giggled in his arms, kicking, slapping gently as he lumbered up the hill, plopping back on the blanket, covering her face in kisses.

She managed to slip his lips, biting hers as he pushed him all the way back, her hand creasing his chest.

"Your faster than I thought," she said. "Hopefully that's not everywhere, huh?"

"Guess we'll see."

"After our wedding, of course."

"O... Of c... Of course."

She cocked her head, her brow furrowed. "Don't think I'm some cheap whore. I want to make sure you are mine. Don't you wish the same?"

"Y-yeah! Of course. I... Is it getting hot out here?"

"Nah. That's just me."

She leaned in, kissing him once more, reeling away as someone cleared their throat, Lilah's father shaking his head at the pair. Fred stood, scratching his head, avoiding his grin until Rebek pushed under his arm, holding his hand.

"Sir Faranel. What brings you out here?" He said.

"You, of course. Your master requests you to return."

"But... but he s-"

He waved his hand, chortling. "It's nothing serious, and won't take long. He's working on a new recipe and wants you there to take notes."

"Oh. Ok-"

Hurry lad! That explosion, that light that scarred the heavens... No! The apothecary! It's... Where's Withershen? Where's his wife? Hurry lad! Lift every bit of rubble, check every pocket of dirt and dung! He has to be... They have to be... There! It's... It's but a simple...

His wife!

Over there, lad! Quick! She's trapped under the roof! Don't fear the flames; that only burns worse! Go on! And... She's free! Thank you Sir Faranel, Rebek... Some second-degree burns, and some of her dyed... purple? A bit of Mala and Borshect should fix this right up. That's in row... seven? Nine? Hit seven first. It's closer- and was right. Where's the mortar and pestl- underneath the broken alchemic desk, of course! Still intact, too. One two three one two t- only two? Okay.

She groaned, and sat up, rubbing her middle, scratching at its guaze.

"Fred," she croaked, looking at him through bloodshot, bruising eyes. "Where's-"

He handed her the singed sleeve... and she simply wept, hugging it tight.

"The fool... He should have known better. That... that dumbass!"

Fred... hug her. Shush her... Do what Sir Faranel is doing... or hold Rebek. Either one, I guess.

"... Miss..." He said. "I'm... I'm sorry about Master Withershen."

"You shouldn't. He really should have known better."

"Why? What'd he mix?"

"Phorus Niltrate and Gasarabascha."

"... What does that mean?" Rebek said. "Why did everyone go quiet? Freddy?"

"... Phorus... Phorus Niltrate on its own is... lethal in the wrong portions," he said... come on... she's depending on you... as his Withershen's wife. "It's... Gods... it's a component meant for masonry."

"What does it do?"

"It... it melts stone... Most projects only need around a thimble's worth."

"And he used a whole beaker," the wizened lass stated.

"What! That's... He... Even then Gasarabascha is a toxic gas that, when solidied, makes smelling salts for soldiers or guards in the field."

"He used twenty."

"Why was he doing this! What did he hope to gain."

"... Immortality."

"What?"

"His hope... his dream... was always to find the elixir of immortality... He had hoped that, using the two most caustic, dangerous elements in alchemy-"

"That's just plain stupid! Those two have never shown signs of stopping even the slightest bit of aging. What was his thought process?"

"... The Long Sleep," Sir Faradel said.

The old woman sighed. "Aye. Sounds about right."

"What's that?" Rebek said.

"You... don't know that myth?" Fred said.

"No?"

"Basically, it goes that death is no more than a sleep no one awakes from. The body aging is simply an illusion... you know, since older people tend to sleep more?" He groaned, pinching his brow. "He should have known better. Him, of all people. An alchemist, for crying out loud, believing such trite!"

… The old woman stood, and trudged over to a small nook, hidden just under the rubble of the roof. They watched her, waited until she returned, and handed him-

"No," he stated. "I... I can't."

"It's what he would have wanted," she said, pushing that scroll into his hand, clasping it shut. "He had so much faith in you, unwavering... He wanted to give you this tomorrow... I was upstairs packing."

He... Fred... This time, please- He hugged her, patted her back, shushing away the tears, like a real man does. Sir Faranel gave her a small bow, and turned to deal with the crowd that had gathered. When, I have no real idea. My... My heart was with this poor lass, now alone in this world...

"Miss," he said, "if you don't mind... you could stay."

She scoffed, shaking her head. "No. I... No. Thank you, though... Fred. You'll do great."

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and left, lumbering through the crowd, lost as Rebek hugged him, dragging him to the bistro once more, and gave him a cup of tea. It didn't take long for Sir Faranel to join, a trove of scrolls under his arm, each holding a different design for a new building.

His own apothecary.


	7. Frisk Check

Look at us! We're the big men in charge now. It's been a long day coming, but all I know is that old fart couldn't have gone out in a better way. Now, NOW, we have pity points from good old Faranel- Jack. I'm going to call him Jack. Jack has given us a wonderful new apothecary, one that doesn't scream, "I'm an old virgin with no taste. I definitely won't take your children to the back!" No... This one is far more elegant. A wide, open reception room, sleek, stone counters, soft shell-formed lights lining the walls,soft redwood flooring wherever there wasn't dark marble; all of it warmed by an open ceiling, the weather kept at bay by thick glass. Those artisans... those are a thing of real beauty.

… WHAT! Can't I enjoy art!

I have to find SOME joy in being stuck in this dump, made worse now that we are pretty much stuck here 46/4! Thank gods the old man's recipe book was kept intact, otherwise we'd be finding all these common curatives from scratch, and it was bad enough it took HOURS to make SMALL BATCHES of the stuff. Had to be done daily too; sold like fucking hotcakes. Seriously, of all the time we were apprenticed under that crone, how come we never noticed the fact he was rolling in santan? How much were we even being paid!

Look! Excitement! An explosion! What it do what it do whatitd... Oh. Just a normal one. No tentacles, no odd growths, no perfect woman born out of nowhere that exists just to please us... A THOUGHT CAN DREAM, OKAY? Besides, Rebek was around all the damn time, and I don't think she'd like that.

How did this woman get so close? Really? She's always hanging off his shoulders anymore, giving him food, taking up Lilah's space in his bed- and speaking of Lilah! Ever since that day, six months ago, she hasn't stepped foot in here. It's always her father, Jacking away, just doing Jack stuff and Jacking off as she's doing her thing... I hope she didn't find a suitor. I don't care if she's happy, I want her! I NEED her! No man will make her as happy as I will, anyways, and I know just what to give that bastard if he ever shows up with h-

"Hello, sir," Fred said, standing behind the counter... Rebek behind him.

Jack hummed, putting up four samples.

"What are these?"

Can't he read? "Well, the first i-"

"I know what they are, but what do they do? Your master had the possible reaction listed on the bottles, as well."

"O-oh... I must have forgot with that batch... Well, this one, it can possibly heal your wounds, minor cuts and such, or it can ail aches and pains."

"Interesting. So it's basically Borenedal?"

"Yes and no. The active ingredients in this one bonded a lot easier so they can be sold cheaper and in greater bulk... however, Borenedal can still heal better."

"So, these are quick patch-ups while Borenedal is a must for a field kit."

"Yes, sir."

"Interesting. I'll take six cases."

"T... That's great. That'll be-"

"Tally up after explaining all of them."

"R-right. Sorry." Asswipe. "This next one is... This one can cure common diseases with just a whiff. Drinking it, though, will bolster immunity to toxins and other substances that may dampen the senses and slow the mind and body... with the small side effect of dying your fingernails green."

"Green fingernails? What causes that?"

"The Nelmachiore. It's a hard one to blend just right, but the dye is only temporary. No more than a day, if that."

"Hmm. Lazu does the same and doesn't dye your fingers. Why should I get this?"

Because gloves exist, you shallow f-

"This recipe is far easier to replicate, meaning it's cheaper for all. Again."

"So that's how you're going to run things, hmm? Cheap but effective?" He shook his head, patting Fred's shoulder. "Not that that isn't a solid business strategy, but surely you must have more... refined tonics? These are all well and good for the commoners and soldiers, but what about the more regal crowd? What do you have for them?"

"I take it you don't want the Nelam, then?"

"Oh, I do. Another six cases. These last two boasted some hefty ingredients. What do they do, and were they made cheap?"

"These? Oh, no sir. These required Tomalade, Ornafarre, Lomada, and Geheridour, and what is on the shelves, and here of course, took the entire crop to produce. It'll be another growing cycle before we even have anymore."

"Splendid. So what do they do?"

"The first... Nordea, it's meant to chill your body on a hot day, as well as coat whatever you pour it on in rime. It can be used for cooking for some of the harder recipes, as well as to take out fires... It, also, has one other use, but..."

"But?"

Rebek giggled, pulling on Fred's flushing cheeks.

"He doesn't want to say, but it can be used as an intimate massage oil. It leaves the skin all tingly and open." She sighed, shuddering a bit. "Every little bit of wind that touched after it was rubbed on... Ooh..."

Jack guffawed, smiling wide. "That'll be its selling line, then. 'Free the senses! Feel your lover, the world, like you never have before!' I'll take them all. There's plenty of cold beds in Longshore, anyways. The last?"

"The exact opposite, really." Fred said, clearing his throat. "It heats you up on a cold day-"

"Does it do the same in bed?"

"Pretty much," Rebek said. "Though it's less of a tingling and more a throbbing. It pulses on the skin, and, depending where you rub it-"

"Thank you... love," Fred said. "So... will you be taking those too, sir?"

"Indeed." He reached into his gray cloak and withdrew a hefty pouch, placing it on the counter. "I'm going to assume these two batches alone are going to eclipse the others, so here's a satchel of four-thousand santans. This should cover me until I return."

"Y-yes sir. Thank you. Would you like to pull up your cart now or wait until lunch?"

"Now will do. I have lunch with the little missy." He sighed, leaning against the counter, frowning at the door. "I... I feel bad for her."

"Bad, sir?"

"Aye... She's always traveling with me. Always. She never has a chance to really settle down... make friends... Heh. You're probably the closest she has to that now, since Withershen... left." He shook his head, pushed away from the bar, and waved, leaving only to return with the wagon, the boxes readied by the door in his stead. He and Fred loaded them as best as they could in that dingy cart, the bottles ringing merrily, ready to celebrate until held in place, in their despair, by tight cord, the back of the cart slammed shut, locked tight. "There we go. Well, it was a pleasure, sir."

"L... Likewise."

He chortled, shaking Fred's hand. "Don't be so stiff. We've known each other before this. Don't think me any different."

"Y-yes, s- yes."

"Alright. I'm off. Lilah's waiting in the next town. Had her scout ahead to see what is selling."

He clamored into the seat at the front, struck the reins, and the horses galloped off, leaving Rebek to pull at his collar, two of those bottles in hand...

Don't fret, everyone. It's just touching. There's no licking or sucking or nipping or biting or fucking involved; just massaging. Hell, if it wasn't for her, there would be no nudity too, but she insisted on it, for both of them. She thinks she's so clever by continually pushing closer to him, trying to have him... sully himself with her "virginal" desire, but we made a pact. We are saving ourselves for true love... for Lilah... Or Chastity.

Oh, Chastity.

Why'd you have to leave us? Why couldn't you have taken us with you? Sure, everything is going according to kekaku- plan. Sorry. Wrong dialect, but everything is going according to plan. We are the alchemist, the healer now. There's three whole rows of Florinel Costaq just waiting for you... I miss you so. It's been forever since we've seen your red hair. Who cares if you tried to kill us? That was excitement, thrills, not... play house.

Rebek cooed, rolling Fred on his back as she rested her head on his chest, panting lightly. Her shoulders shimmered in the soft candlelight, warming the rest of the counter around, clothes strewn through the lobby. She shuddered and moaned as she rocked against him, covering his front with that tincture, warming, chilling the muscles.

"Oh gods... I can't wait until marriage. Freddy... Wait. We're good as married anyways, so please..."

Don't give in you damnable fool! This is but a test set out by the gods to hold us here! Don't give in! Don't! She's not worthy, not worth it. Sure, she makes great food, b- I take it that's all you heard. Gods... you make me sick. You're so fucking weak. You gave into yet another pretty face. Gee, I wonder where that almost bit you before? She may be different- you know, she is different. At least with Chastity there was the fear, the unknown, the... adventure to it all, even in bed. Here? Just... look at her. I'm not, but she's so... vanilla. Yes yes, it is her first time, but that's not the point... Done yet? No? Usually virgins are done by now, but I guess not all virgins are as whorish as you, are they? You've been taking care of your own for this long, so this must be a vacation for your hands. Lot more gentle, at that- oh, TMI? Who the fuck cares?

Finally you're done... she seems to agree. How she lapped at your neck, like a latoshi in heat. Get u... Phrasing. Stand already. No? Can't? What if someone comes in and sees y- what do you mean you locked the door! It's still the middle of the day! "Oh look at me! Mr. Big Shot Healer Guy. I can make my own hours-" you may have made four thou today off of one person, but that won't happen all the time. I won't go into squalor just because you are being cocky... again, phrasing.


	8. Easy Come Easy Go

Sullied. Impure. Wanton.

How far we have plummeted because of this... this... I don't know what to call her. The boy... No. The man, Fred, he truly loves her. I see it, in how his gaze constantly falls, follows her when she's not near, how his heart alights when she is. How he smiles, how he laughs, but what about Lilah?

On my side now, noble stupid?

I am on my own side, churl. You won't see me chasing after that harlot named Irony anytime soon.

Hey! Chastity has a heart of gold.

Of which I'd soon cut out and sell than allow the boy to... to... interact with.

They don't need to fuck! At least, not at first. It would be one helluva adventure and you know it.

It's enough of an adventure, and a goal, what we are doing. I never knew alchemy could be such a thrill... and a noble path. So many people cured, helped with simple herbs; when even the mightiest of knights come to us for aid-

Careful where you wave that chivalry boner-

Enough! It's my turn.

Talking about turns. What are you, a child?

It is not immature to ask for one's say in a matter.

But it is to shut another up.

You had your chance!

Fine. Fine... Go on ahead... Fred likes me better, anyways.

Now who's being immatu- I digress. Fred was with his bubbling lass once more, the two... tainting their bodies once more on the countertops. Oh Fred... can't you control your base needs better? Have you not noticed how her stomach has begun to swell? You are living a life of sin. Get her to the Coradoona, to the Church, make her your wife before you continue this.

Rebek gave one final, drawn out moan, and collapsed on the counter, Fred leaning down, kissing her back.

"I love you," he said.

"L... Love y... too," she mumbled, panting hard. She rubbed her belly, giggling, shuddering. "It's so warm... always is."

"... I want to get married."

"Sure. Just... Let me rest a little... Carry me."

He chortled, got off the counter, and picked her up, returning her kisses as he carried her to the back and down the stairs. Candles flickered on the red stone walls, the steps echoing far, bubbling off the bath steaming in the corner, fed by the natural spring that ran under the crops, heated by Hordel underneath the marble basin. Beside it was a privacy curtain, embellished with Coradoona's Latoshi, its tongue woven around the broken sword, held aloft from the bloodied hands, sprawled, also, on the bed behind that, whispering as he laid her on it, tucking her in. She groaned, holding his arms, her lip pursed.

"Fred... Please..."

He shook his head, but climbed in all the same, hugging her tight.

"Thank you," she said, kissing his chest. "I love you so much... tomorrow."

"Really?"

She nodded, yawned, and sighed, snoring within minutes, her hand trailing on his chest... I won't lie, son. I didn't expect her to say yes. I thought she was only in it for the thrills, but I'm happy all the same. You have chosen wisely, and I couldn't have been more p-

What was that... Glass shattered?

Fred slowly, carefully slithered out of the bed, grabbing a fresh pair of pants and the sword by the cabinet for them before he stepped around the privacy curtain, his feet slapping, echoing off the stone, silenced by the glass above, shattering again and again. What were they doing, knocking out every single bit? We'll show them, won't we b-

"Where you going?"

He wheeled to the bath, Irony waiting inside, her red curls wafting in the water, covering her tawdry tips. Alas, her waist did not have the same courtesy, but how he held his blade did the job... for the most part. She tittered and patted the water, splashing it lightly.

"Come on in. I've been missing you, love," she said.

Don't get in boy. It's a trap. Hold your ground!

"W-what are you doing-" he began... listening to me.

"Oh? That above? Just insurance. We have to make it look like a break-in. Don't worry, you're covered. The Florinel is ready, yes?"

"You're still on that? I thought you would have given up?"

She clicked her tongue, wading over, resting her elbows before our feet, looking up.

"Freddy Freddy Freddy... Don't be silly. We waited... three months now? We were setting up false leads, letting the heat die down here... But I'm back. We can be together now."

"I... I'm s... No. I simply can't. Tomorrow I'm getting married."

"What?"

He nodded, waving to the... privacy... not wise.

"I met someone. We hit it off. We couldn't have been happier... Look. I'm willing to forget seeing you. I'll push the guards in another direction, but you need to go."

"... Is that how you really feel?"

"Yes. Now please..."

… She shrugged, giggling, and MOVE YOUR F-

"It's a shame you feel that way. You see, I am honest about my feelings. I love you, have always loved you, and I'm not giving you up to some random whore. I know this won't kill you, so please... have a sweet dream..."

Oh... If I am feeling a fraction of what you are, I pity you, boy. I wouldn't wish this kind of pain on my worst ene- no. I would wish it on he one that caused it. Are we in agreement now, Frisk?

Shut up... My h... Yes, though.

Good... Open your eyes, son. Yes, it h... hurts, but it must be done. Where are we? This doesn't feel like the marble. Feels too... s... Oh my-

Fred screamed... and I couldn't blame him. I wish I could as well, but I have no mouth. Your... Our sweet Rebek. How could Chastity have done this? This... this is a whole new level of sick. Y... You have to climb out, Fred. Hold your bile; don't foul her body any more than what that wretch has already done- watch her head! Oh... Rebek... It's okay to cry, Fred. I already am.

Chastity giggled behind, rubbing his shoulder as he held Rebek's head, their lids closed, hollow.

"You SON OF A-" He roared, wheeling as he stood, fist flying... caught in her palm.

"I take it you didn't like my gift," she asked, lip quivering.

"You killed my wife!"

"No... I'm right here." She caressed his face, embracing him, another sharp pain slipping in between his ribs. "Now, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Besides, you are a bit cranky. A little more sleep will do you g-"

Boy, I know she has wronged us, but let her go. Violence does not beget violence. Take her to the guards if you must, but don't be consumed. I know you're angry. I am, too, but this is not the-

"SHUT UP!" He b- what? "I'm sick and tired of hearing you! Just SHUT UP."

I'm... I'm sorry... He let her go, tearing the needle out of his side before slumping back, emptying the purple liquid inside on the ground before curling into a ball, holding Rebek's hand, smearing his face in her blood as he wiped away the tears. Chastity... She gave him one final kiss, whispered... something, then left.

…

…

…

Who knows how much time had passed before... I guess I'll call him Jack came downstairs. He gasped and ran over, checking... checking the remains... He retched for both of us, hit us for all of us, dragging us upstairs into the apothecary. Rain pattered against the tomes on the walls, on the ground. Glass was strewn in between withered ingredients, flashing with the lightning, some coated with blood as he continued to drag us through and to his cart, dabbing at our wounds, looking us over.

"It was that woman, wasn't it?" He said... and Fred nodded, shaking. "Don't worry. We'll catch her."

"No. I don't want her captured. I want her DEAD."

Boy... Lilah came into view, her eyes wavering with tears, allowed to shed as she hugged him, crying into his neck. However, no more tears fell from Fred, his teeth gritted, his head throbbing. She and Jack helped him into the back, laying him on a tiny cot before shutting it tight, bottles ringing around as the cart creaked, pulled into town and beyond.

"Dad," Lilah said, muffled but still so clear. "What happened?"

"Rebek... Rebek is gone."

"No..."

"Don't cry, Lilah. Be strong... He needs you to be. He has lost everything but us."

"Okay... I will... I will."

"That's my girl."

They continued to speak, but the dark had a way of luring even the most wakened mind back to slumber, and the anger that Fred had... It needed it. It needed quelled... for all of us.


	9. Southern Gentleman

My oh my. The two of you have made a right mess of this, haven't you? You couldn't come to an agreement to save your life... of which this was, indeed, one of those cases. I stayed silent, waited for some... miracle that both of you would cooperate, but I suppose that was only a fairytale. Now I HAVE to step in, HAVE to be the main voice in this little party.

I am Lebough. Charmed, I'm sure. I don't wish for much: a good home, an interesting job, a lovely wife... all taken by these two dunderheads. Which mistake drove the nail in the coffin, though, is where the real fun lies. Out of all their actions, which one was the point of no return. Was it falling for a girl so young, not standing up initially to that red-haired girl, or was it trying to find love in another, knowing we- they made a deal with her. Was it trying to play hero, or was it as simple as not speaking up for Withershen?

Ooh, that one stung the most. He died knowing we were lying to him. How it hangs on Fred's dead heart, jostled alive every so often in this mahogany hearse, forced to move as a bottle here or there burst out from its packaging to end its sordid life. Hmm, how you see your life as much the same, no? Look on the bright side, all three of you: you're alive, you're finally having your adventure, and you are ever closer to being the noble hero you preach you want to be. Isn't that enough?

Our carriage came to a stop. Jack came back and opened the hatch, offering his hand, aiding us into the cool morning. The sun barely peaked over those mountains to the north, painting them in shades of yellow and purple, bleeding down, down into the valleys and grasslands below them. The fresh air caressed our face, welcoming our rebirth to the world. Jack pushed us forward, hauling boxes out of the back, setting up in... Where was this? If the trees and the mountains were to be believed, this was Sildred, but... Maybe we are in a town south, like Hildegarde or Boredas- and it was indeed Boredas. Much appreciated, Ser Sign. "The city of hornes and miners"... I am not entirely sure how the two are related, but nice to know they are so diverse.

Lilah waved her hand in front of our face, her perfume just as warming as any beam of sun.

"Hello? Are you in there?" She said.

"Y-yeah. Sorry... Just... a lot on my mind."

Was... was that a jape? Why, fine sir, I've been not but a perfect gentlemen. If you dare start to sully my name, I will not take it sitting d-

"I bet," Lilah said, patting his arm. "How are you holding up? I... I mean you basically just said how, but... how?"

"Could... Could be better, yeah? Rebek... No one should have to feel what she must have been put through. That was... monstrous. Inhuman."

"Don't worry! We'll track her down! She'll be good as gone in no time."

Fred shook his head, his heart darkening, much to my dread.

"No. I want her dead. I need her dead. I... I want to tear her apart. I need it, Lilah. I..."

He fell to his knees, panting, growling a touch as he held his face, tears wetting the palms. Lilah hugged his back, shushing him, but Jack returned, pulling her off, shaking his head. He mumbled something, if I had to guess, "Let him grieve. He needs it," or something to that extent because she left with him, preparing the stall, warming up her filta. Such a beautiful instrument, that, though I was more a lute lover.

Ah. Good. You finally regained composure. Let's go check the town. Considering your training, you could probably set up shop here rather easily. Hornes stings are no joke, but are easily soothed away. Miners always need something to boost their morale and luck, and we know the perfect tonic for it... for a moderate price, of course. It might be our luck that someone else has already set up shop, of course, but would they have the same connections, the same resources on hand?

We're in luck, though. I don't see a single apothecary or its garden anywhere. A smithy, a cobbler, a fletcher, sure, but no apothecary. There is even a perfect place for it beside the tavern; if we make a sweet deal with its owner, we can swoop in this city and lead a handsome life. First, though, we need ask the locals, to see where they get their medicines and herbs. Would be very bad to hear these people are wary of "witches brew" or something to that extent, so the tavern we head, anyways.

The _Buzzing Hornes_. That's how it all ties together, and it lived up to its name. The air was swarming with chatter, whizzing by, stinging at parts as it fell away, piercing eyes watching as we approached the bar, its owner a fair, darker-skinned lass, her green eyes shimmering so under her dark curls, tied back into a regal bun. It clashed against her dark apron, but her stunning smile was more than enough to cover for that.

"Hello, stranger. What brings you here?" She said, her voice so smooth, so enticing on the ears.

"I came with the merchant, actually."

"Oh! Are you his little girl's fiance?"

Frisk wishes, but alas no. "No, ma'am. Just a man down on his luck."

She hummed, and poured him a glass of rich, bright ale, leaning against the counter, showing off her more... persuasive parts.

"Tell me about it, suge. Sounds like you have a lot on your mind."

Why, ma'am, that's the understatement of the decade.

"I... I'm not sure how long it has been, but my store, my apothecary... my fiancee."

"Hmm... Take a drink, hon. On the house... You were an alchemist, then?"

"I was... am... I don't know right now... The store was robbed then razed... The wretch that did it knocked me out with a strong sedative from my own stores then... then..." He took a long drink, not stopping until only the froth remained, taken from his hand and filled once more. She tried to push it under his grip, but he refused, shaking his head. "I can't be drowning my sorrows. They need to stay fresh... I need to catch the person who's done this?"

"Then why did you come down this way?" He opened his mouth, but nothing came, simply shaking his head again, accepting the mug that time. She giggled, twirling a bit of hair around her finger, watching him with beaming eyes. "You were brought here for a reason. I can feel it. An apothecary could do a ton of good around here, and there's the perfect lot beside."

"So I saw... I actually thought to ask-"

"Then you thought right. Our medicine man, he... well, quit."

"Died?"

"More like vanished. He tried... something a while back and his place was burnt to the ground. That's why the empty lot."

"That sounds like what happened t... You say I have a shot here, then?"

"If you are as good as that old man, sure. I got the deed right here. He was always sweet on me."

"Doesn't help that you're his daughter," one of the patrons grumbled, a small rise of chuckles echoing in that dusky building.

"... Anyways, I'm willing to take you on, temporarily. If you do well, then I'll grant you the deed. I get forty-percent of all the cuts, and you can have up to four ales a night and a bed to sleep them off. Sound good?"

"I... I'll have to think about it... Shouldn't take long."

He slid the mug back to her, and she took it, her fingers trailing, touching his a moment. She nodded and wheeled, washing the mug, leaving him to wander, to return to Jack with this most wonderful news. What do you know? I rear my head, and all sorts of good comes off it. I'm a natural good luck charm... Heh... you really are charmed, I'm sure of it.


	10. Business, as Usual

You will pardon me if I want to stay in the spotlight a big longer. Don't fret, though; after this, you can return to one of the two... I don't know what to call them as "nitwit" would be too much a compliment. In fact, "dunderhead" was downright flattering, but I don't want to be as crass as them and simply say... Well, the M-word. It's far beneath me and you fine ladies and gents partaking in my sweet nothings.

Hmm? "Who may I be talking to," you wonder? Why, that's a secret for me to know, Fred, for your head is already so twisted and lead, I would not wish to harm you with the knowledge I think I possess. Besides, you already believe yourself going mad, and I don't want any more evidence given to support it.

For now, focus on what you are going to say to Jack. What's the best way to approach it? After all, the land is still yours in Norela. Do you simply give it up, set up shop, or perhaps keep a rolling season. Sure, it's more strain on you, but at least it keeps you mov- what? No intention of returning to Norela? Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions. After all, they are your friends, your neighbors; you can't simply turn you back on t-

"They already did to me," he grumbled. "Where were they when the apothecary was being vandalized?"

"Hmm? You say something, lad?" Jack said, looking up from his stand, the sign on its front still reading **Closed**. He flipped a lever and, sure enough, it turned, now **Open**.

"N-no, sir... Sir?"

"Yes?"

"I... I was offered a job here... as the new alchemist."

"You sure you want to get back into that life so soon? After all, what had happened-"

"As long as I keep my mind focused... as long as I work... I need to work," Jack... Why the break? Easier to remember if only given one name. If you heard his real name now, it'd just confuse you... Not you, Fred. "R-right. Not m- ignore that, sir. I need to-"

He held up his hand, flicking the sign back to **Close** before ushering him to the back of the cart, leaning against it.

"So what's the deal?"

"I am on temporary work until a profit can be seen. She gets 40%-"

"She? She who?"

"The... The bartender... She has the deed to the land beside it which used to be the apothecary before... poof."

"Poof, huh? Like-" Fred nodded, and Jack scoffed, shaking his head. "What has been getting into these old alchemists' heads as of late... So, she gets 40%..."

"And I get four ales a night and a room to sleep it off."

He hummed, rubbing his goatee, his eyes sparkling a little as he began to pace, mumbling to himself. Why, dear Lilah, you returned just in time to see your father mull over business. I'm surprised you haven't asked yet what he is grumbling about or why he shook his head so, but I guess this is common- even hitting his own cart? I heard a bit of glass tinkle; no respect for the work you put in, dear Fred.

Oh. He stopped.

"What's this woman's name?" He blurted.

"That... I didn't get... There were other things on my mind and-"

"Go get it."

"What?"

"Introduce yourself. Have a nice talk. If you can't exchange small talk, that's a huge sign... Go on."

"Y-yes, sir. L-Lilah, want to come along?"

"Nope. I have to stay with daddy. The store is about to be open- should be open- why isn't it?"

"Because..."

And the rest was lost as we trudged through the town once more. Oh, my. I didn't realize they had a tailor initially. It was well hidden by the cobbler beside, but now that its grandest treasure waltzed before the window, it was all too clear for me. My, how he worked that mannequin, how his arms stretched, measuring the coat to place on it, how that sheer cloth held to his succulent chest, tracing every ab, both pecs.

I could have you stare all day at that, Fred, but I know you much prefer the fairer sex. Just leave me to my daydreams, if you will. I'll keep them as far away as I can from your thoughts- but did you see that hat. It would look absolutely fabulous on you. You'll need one, anyways, if you actually get the deal. This place gets far more son than Norela-

"Why must you bring that up again?" He spat... Fred, I can hear you clear in your mind. You have no need to say it a- "When can I, with you constantly prattling away?"

"Who's prattling away?"

He shook his head, and he was in the tavern, the bartender standing behind the counter, her arms crossed.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Arguing with myself," he said, scratching his head, chuckling as he sat down... sighing as she laughed too, leaning over.

"That's understandable. I do it once in a while, myself. So... have you come to an agreement?"

"Well, uh..." He cleared his throat. "I'm Fred. Fred Bala."

"And I'm your friendly neighborhood tavern lady."

"Right, but what's your name?"

She giggled, leaning in close, not more than a breath away, biting her lip.

"I'll tell you it, but you got to promise me one thing."

"W-what?"

"Later on tonight, when we're up in your room, you yell it as loud as you can. Don't worry. I'll return the favor..." She guffawed, cackling hard as the rest of the tavern joined in, tables ringing under heavy hands and heavier flasks. She touched his cheek, pinching it. "Don't worry. You won't have to... yet. I'm Emry. Emry Bastiladen."

"Heh. No wonder you asked for it to be screamed. That'd be one helluva rallying cr-"

I stopped... I... Me. Not Fred. But...

She cooed, and kissed his forehead, giggling still.

"Oh, I see we're going to have a lot of fun. In fact... How about we change the deal from 40% to 20, and I'll even throw in a meal at night."

… He gripped her hands as he stood. "One moment."

"Oh, you tease. Fine! I'll be waiting, Darling."

She cackled once again, latoshi whistles and jeers following us far out the door and down the path, that line echoing in both our m... his mind. We are one mind. I may be a voice, but that doesn't mean I can think on my own. That'd be silly... But then how does that explain that lapse? Were we, perhaps, in sync? It was seen before with Frisk, sure, but not perfect synchrony.

At least we can put it behind for now, if Lilah can forgive us for closing her father's store one more time. His visage was not happy, though, with the better deal, his brow furrowed, teeth gritted. Lilah even looked a bit worried, a trait most rare to pass on that lovely f-

"She wants you. Bad." He stated.

"Pardon?"

"20% on someone she just met, with those kinds of perks? This smells rotten... How brave are you, Fred?"

"Why?"

"Because you are going to have to be for what I'm about to propose."

"What's up, daddy?" Lilah said. "You're scaring me."

"I'm starting to scare myself... Fred... Take her deal."

"What?"

"Trust me on this. I'm going to be sending out a messenger bulema to the guard captain of Coradoona, as well as getting in touch with the local garrison."

"You believe this is related to Chastity?"

He nodded, reaching into the wagon and withdrawing a sword, handing it to him.

"Just in case... You know how to use one, yes? Pointy end at the one you want to hurt."

"Will it really come to such?"

"If we are not careful... Once more, go. Tell her you agree."

He nodded, and wasted no time in dashing through town, sword knocking against his knees and waist again and again, pulling at his sash so, knotted there with fine cord. This time, though, he needn't enter the tavern; she was waiting out on the deck, three scrolls before her, as well as two different ink phials and quills. One was deep sapphire, made from the petals of the local melandramas, the other plain black.

"I take it this is your final journey back and forth," she said as he sat, beaming.

"Y-yeah. Sorry."

"It's fine. Never hurts to have someone to consult, even if but a simple friend. I take it they liked the deal." He nodded, and she pushed the middle contract towards him. "Good. This is a land contract. You'll be leasing the right to use the land as you see fit for an allotted time. At that time, you are either evicted or granted permission to lease again or outright buy it." She pushed the other two towards him. "These two are but simple legislation stating what the conditions are, of which we have already discussed."

"I still think it wise to read it," he said... looking it over... indeed. Nothing hinky. Nothing out of the ordinary. Plain as day... suspicious. "So... You must really want an alchemist in town, huh?"

"If you are as good as you allude, very much so. That, and it'll be nice to have a good looking man around here for once."

Flattery. Clear, and oh, so devious. He simply nodded and hummed, signing where she pointed, crossing his i's dotting his t's, and having to redo them because his name had neither... I jest. It was done, and she stood, offering her hand. He stood, as well, reached for it-

She pulled him in, kissing him, giggling.

"Sealed with a kiss. Welcome to your new home, Mr. Bala."

New home, new verse... Let us simply hope it is not the same as the first.


	11. Frisk Rides Again

Hey. Hey! It's my turn this time. We aren't taking it anymore, you long-winded egotistical fruit! We were here first, and we have squatter's rights! What right did you have telling him what to do in favor of us? Sure, we fucked up here and there, but for the most part we were doing fine... Ignoring that we are now homeless and pretty much indentured servants, of course- but that's mostly on your head this time! Hydel wanted to join the guards to hunt the whore whereas I just wanted us to forget fuck all and head west. Fuck, at this point some Elvish pussy sounds better than nothing.

Speaking of.

Everything about this Emery harlot screams "bad"! How could you let him take that deal? I'd sooner let him walk straight into the arms of Chas! Hell, you probably just did. At least she seems a woman of her word. The bed wasn't anything elegant, but she forgot to mention we were SHARING IT WITH HER. If we didn't "find" that extra blanket before that first night, who knows what kind of debauchery we could have got in. She seems the kind to take anything by force, which, although hot, we now have a chance with Lilah!

When she is talking to us, of course... And in town. Hard to believe it's already been two months since they left- well, two months, six weeks, and... two days; just three more days before the apothecary is open. The fields have already begun producing crops (basics, but better than nothing), and all that is left for the building is the stone table in the lab. We still have our trusty mortal and pestle, though she did offer one herself: a fine, jeweled bauble that looked like it would break with the first hit. Her father taught her nothing about alchemy, it seemed. Never use metals to make a tonic. Ever.

What we did learn, though, was that her father was a terrible alchemist. Not once, not twice, but thirty-eight times she brought him up at nights, talking about how our mixtures must be wrong or how he created an amazing concoction "that nobody could keep down"... If it was mixed in that mortar and pestle, see the point above. Also, no sanitation. The bottom of that mortar and pestle was practically black; gods know what is growing on it- weren't we getting away from that and onto why he was a terrible alchemist? I guess they went hand-in-hand.

Much like her love life.

"I just... was never good at keeping a guy," she had said not even a week on our first stay. We were but a simple busboy then, a bar wench. Just as many guys groped our rear, it seemed- oh, I bet you'd love to remark on that, wouldn't you Lebough. Probably heaven for you it was, but not to us NORMAL people.

"Why? You seem nice enough. Confident..." Fred said, polishing off his second mug, his cheeks already scarlet... I have to be honest: it was the most potent ale we've ever had, even stronger than Blackstar.

"That's the problem. No one around here wants that. Most are farmers, tailors, or veteran soldiers: they want a woman that will ease them, comfort them, not one that can easily whip their ass."

"That's why we prefer to see you as our little sis," one of the patrons bellowed, the others agreeing, cackling at her middle finger.

She sighed, and leaned back, rubbing her brow. "It's a curse, but the gods have a plan. One day, hopefully soon, they'll deliver me a man that can accept all of me."

"And on that day, I bet you'll make her very happy." Fred g- hahahahahahahahahahAHAHA... Oh gods. I didn't think you had it in you, Fred. That was... That was just... beautiful.

She scoffed and sat up, slapping his arm. Oh, how she glowered so, keeping it well passed bedtime that night, waking with it, giving us another courtesy slap. She gave us another gift too: utter silence that night. Sure, the porillo steak was a bit... "charred", to put it lightly, and the ale gone bad by at least a year, but it was just golden that day.

Course, it was only for the day. After that she was blabbing our ear off, and no, cutting them off won't solve anything. We could still hear... unless we take some hot coals and burn the insides first- DON'T EVEN THINK IT- oh, you weren't? Only I was? Are you sure... I think you're lying... No? Okay, then. We'll suffer it for ANOTHER MONTH OR SO as the building was constructed... At least she left us alone to plant those seeds, now blossoming, three days before those halls open-

To no stock... We didn't think this through. At least, you didn't- yeah! That's right! If you weren't listening to the drawling tart, we could have talked to Jack to get some bottles and distillates and purifiers, but NO. I hope you are enjoying that Crocillo wing platter, you stupid sumbitch!

"So, it occurred to me," Fred said, looking up at- no. No no. Not her. Please! Have SOME self r- "I have nothing to bottle my goods with. Nothing to distill or purify the mixtures-"

"What do you need?" She said, grabbing a bit of parchment and a quill off the bar beside.

"... Bottles, preferably crystal. Glass doesn't work well, eats away-"

"Fine grade?"

"Quality, if you can. Lets the brews ferment and settle better."

She marked it down, humming and nodding as she did. "And?"

"Distillate. Preferably from Albiode. The Elvish have better quality distillates, but it's cheaper domestic, and don't bother with Goblin. It does not mix well."

"Really? Father used to swear by it."

… Not helping. "I'm certain."

"Okay... and what kind of purifiers? Do you mean catalysts?"

"Eh... Yes and no... I'm going to be starting with basic stock first week, so something like Embrum or Locoushu will do for now."

"And after?"

"It's preference then, but I've always had better luck with Yutari catalyst over, say, Beredokoom or, gods help me, Relomanalen."

"Oh. Yeah. Even dad hated that one. Said it made all the tonics turn blue... which, if it's meant to be a natural yellow turning blue isn't a good sign."

And finally the man deserves some notion of the title alchemist. She blew gently on the ink, doing so nine times over before blotting the top of the page with ink, folding it shut. She stood and waltzed over to the man near the front, stowing it in his satchel, and returned, taking his hand, leading him upstairs. He settled in the bed, wrapping himself in the one blanket, holding it tight against until she let go and sighed, settling in behind. Didn't stop her from pulling on his shoulder, though, goading him to lay down... and of course he did... To be fair, we were both tired. Tending to the crops was no small feat in this sun; maybe Lebough was onto something with that hat- indeed! Tomorrow we go and get a hat.

"So... I guess this is your final night here," she mumbled, hugging his back.

"Hmm?"

"Well you'll have your own room in the apothecary."

"I will?"

"... You forgot to add it in the floor plans didn't you."

… Yes. Yes we did... FFFFFFFF... She giggled, and hugged us tighter, blowing on our nape.

"For being so smart you are dumb at times."

"Yes, well, I'm not the one waiting for the perfect guy to walk in... person. Perfect person."

"Ah, but who says I still am?"

ABORT. ABORT. GET OUT OF BED NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE. KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA. GO. GO GOGOGOGOGOGOGO- or, you know, just keep laying there. Let her slide under your cover and hug your back. Gee, this reminds me heavily of-

"Don't push it," he grumbled.

"What?" She said.

"S-sorry... talking to myself again."

"So... You do want my hand down here?"

"You do know my fiancee died not long ago."

"Okay... and?"

"... I don't know anymore."

She rolled him over, rolling on top, poking his nose as she looked down it, her lip pursed.

"Hey! No more whiny stuff. Life is for the living. Sure her death sucks, but you need to get over and back on the horse. Besides, we've gotten along well, I think."

"... Is it too late to say I see you as a big sister?"

"Very. Besides, you look like a guy who prefers a woman in charge."

Guilty. On all accounts. Throw me in jail... Fred? Not sure.

"I... I guess?"

"Good. Then I am taking charge of this relationship. You are my lover now, so kiss me you damn fool."

… Okay. If she is working for Chastity, this is either going to get messy... or incredibly awesome... Hydel, would you care to take the reins next? I think you more than earned it by now.


	12. Hydel's Long Awaited- No It wasn't

I must apologize for my friend, dear Lebough. He is not as... refined as us. I assure you I am nowhere near as crass, as barbaric, as that cur. Though I must thank him for at least giving me a chance to speak at last... I don't know what to say.

How about how much of a kiss ass you are! You threw me under the wagon, you tool!

I had to, Frisk. Your actions have shown you to be little better than that harlot we chase, and speaking of harlots how could you let him hook up with this... this... I thought Rebek was a hard one to nail. Not sure what to put my tongue on this one... Why are you two laughing? Frisk?

Nuh! This is all you right now, so get to it.

Right... Thankfully, it seems this lass is not as wanton as Rebek, choosing only cuddling and kissing over baseless acts of lust and debauchery... Until a month after, that is. Even then, not straight coitus but digital assistance. Considering the lad does it to himself, I see no sin in such.

In fact, they just got done with a session. My how her face glowed in the dusk, candle light flickering on her eyes, on her chest, gleaming with sweat and other things. He pulled himself up beside her, finally released from her legs, and she kissed him as she rolled on top, moaning against his lips, tamping his cheek.

"Getting better, lover mine." She said, panting. "I take it your belated fiancee didn't have you long."

He shook his head, his smile fading to a simple line, looking out the window.

"We dated for the longest time, but it wasn't until the final week that we did... anything, really. Not even what we are doing."

"What? Seriously? That's sad." She rolled her eyes, and nipped his chin, giggling. "Sorry. Didn't mean to spoil the mood. Was just curious."

"It's fine... It's true. I'm very inexperienced at pleasing another, even if she was... decent at not showing it."

"I'm sure she enjoyed it just fine. You're not bad; just need practice. With this, though, I think it's an unfair advantage. It's just the right size to drive a girl like me wild."

"Heh. Her, t- ah! Don't squeeze."

"Why? It seems to enjoy i- oh my. Already up again... There's something I want to try."

She slid down his side once more- and I think I'm going to close this scene now. Yup. Still not sinful, but it should be. It'll take a day or so for that lipstick to wear off. Perhaps we should visit the baths anyways; I know she asked us not to, asked us to let it simply wear off on its own, but is this... fetish of hers truly worth risking an infection or otherwise? What? What do you mean it won't cause- it's still worth it, lad!

Besides, look at what she is doing to you? Look at how you're working this morning. You're simply... drifting between fields, your legs little more than jelly- and you're thinking of letting her do it again? No. Just... No. This... This is sin. I shouldn't have allowed hand-to-hand, but I could justify that. It wasn't inside her, but this? I refuse. I refuse, boy! Until she asks for your hand in marriage, you are to not have any more contact of that nature!

"You aren't the boss of me," he grumbled, lumbering to the alchemy table, stationed behind a deep velvet curtain in the apothecary. The shop, itself, flowed with darker colors, its wood and stone bright and warm while its silks were dark and wanting. Light shined between the entrance's cloth, those deep red complemented well by those yellow rays, wind blowing them gently against their door, opened wide, **Open** burned into its yew, **Closed** on the side seen to the public when shut. "You heard me. Just because you were busy explaining my shop for some reason doesn't change what I said."

Lad, it's not wise to talk to yourself.

"Who else am I going to be talking to, hmm? Only one who ever does IS Emry, and she's busy tending the bar."

Look at what her very thought has done to you! Stop- STOP THINKING OF HER IN SUCH... such... So, you're talking to yourself to pass the time?

"Looks like it."

Do you think yourself mad?

He scoffed, shaking his head, carefully pouring the newest concoction into nine new crystal flasks. He grimaced as he watched them change from brown to dark red, but put them up on the shelf all the same.

"I can't wait to get some decent catalysts. That should have been a lighter shade."

You didn't answer my question.

"The fact my thoughts can question me at all sort of answers itself."

"As long as you don't answer back... Correctly, anyways."

He spun and chuckled alongside Jack, standing in front of the cloth, trailing between his legs, sliding off his arms as he entered, holding out his hand.

"Nice to see you again, Bala," he said, looking around. "Nice set-up. Not as nice as the one back in- well, I guess you're working on a stricter budget, though. For what it is, it's... charming."

"I guess. I miss my table. This one feels like it'll crumble if I set too much on it. Makes making larger batches worrisome."

"Aye, and as for that... not as good a quality."

"I'll be getting better ingredients in the coming months, as well as better catalysts and distillates. For now, these are the best I can do."

"Ah... I take it no more of those 'marital aid' tonics, then?"

"Not yet. I'll get the first batch for that in... One moment... Four months?"

"Not too long, then... Mind if I-"

"Oh. Go ahead... So, where's Lilah?"

"At the tavern. She turned eighteen today. Told her she could have a drink."

"Really! Er, really? Mind if I go see her while you-"

He waved us off, and you didn't have to look so desperate, lad. It was but next door; no reason to barrel out of the apothecary then charge into the tavern. Look at how many eyes you attracted in your zeal! Ah, but there she was, sitting at the bar, her emerald dress clashing against the rough wood. Her cheeks were already rosy, the mug in her hand barely a quarter gone, giggling up a storm as we sat beside, gaining our courtesy kiss as we did from dear Emry.

"Taking a break?" She said, shaking her head at Lilah, hugging us. "Take it you two are friends."

"Only the bestest," Lilah exclaimed, bubbling with laughter... and hiccups. "It's been so long, Freddy! I missed you!"

"I missed you too," he said, chuckling as he set her up right, patting her shoulder.

"Take you two go way back, then..." Emry grumbled.

"Nah. We're just friends... Y-yeah! Her father was my master's main client, and now is mine."

"And soon I shall be!" Lilah boomed, falling against his side again... sloshing about half of her mug on the floor. "I shall have my own stall, and travel the world of MY accord. Not bound by my daddy's whim, so sirree! I shall be my own woman at last!"

"Sounds ambitious," Emry said, taking the girl's glass away. "I think you had enough of that."

"Aw! I was enjoying that!"

"Girl, you are one more sip from being out cold. Besides, I think you and Sir Bala have some catching up to do, hmm?"

"Not really! To be honest, he never asks. He probably just thinks long, boring wagon ride to sell to idiots... and he's right! My gods, are people boring!"

"I don't think you should be saying that too loud," Fred whispered, rubbing her shoulder.

"Why? I'm not going to sell here when I go on my own. Hell, not might even sell." She sighed, falling into his lap, looking up at him. "I just... I just want to travel, to experience the world and all it offers. I don't want to be stuck with the mundane! Heh! There's enough rumors and legends! I could become a treasure hunter!"

"Sounds... exotic."

"Uh huh... I feel sorry for you, Freddy."

"Why?"

"You're stuck, day in and day out, behind a counter, working at a desk. Life is out there, not in a dingy basement."

"Dingy?" Emry said, crossing her arms. "I'll have you know that building was built-"

"He knows what I mean. Stay out of it."

"You did NOT just tell me to stay out of my lover's affairs."

"W... Y... You two are... Wow. Isn't it a bit soon, Freddy?"

"Told him life was for the living. His fiancee would understand."

"I suppose, but really? Her? Isn't she, you know, a bit too-"

"A bit too what?"

"Before this gets any... bloodier," Fred blurted, standing, catching Lilah as she began to fall, holding her tight against him as he nodded to Emry, "I think her dad is about done in the store. I'll be back, love."

"Alright. It was lovely meeting you, deary."

"You too, booby lady," Lilah exclaimed, tittering, cackling as she was stowed in the back of the wagon. She looked down to Fred, making sure her legs were in, and bit her lip. "Hey! You look pretty good from this an-"

He shut the door on her, her cackling bubbling through the window as he entered the apothecary... Jack not in sight. He checked the fields behind, stone walls raised around that four-acre yard, the sun just clipping over that ten-foot bulwark, but, again, no sign. Odd... Usually he moves his wagon when he checks another store. Where on merth-

His face paled, finding a dagger embedded in the stone table in the back, a note under, speckled with blood... From Chastity.


	13. Lines Drawn

Fuck you, Lebough. You're new here, and this is a matter for us senior nutcases. No one, and I mean NO ONE, fucks with our Jack. The fact that it is Chastity of all people just makes this sweeter.

 _ **Meet me south of town, after the third moon rises. Tell no one.**_

 _ **-Chastity**_

Short, sweet, and FUCK ALL to the nerve! She's attacking our friends now? Why? If she wants to be in our good graces so fucking bad she is going about this all fucking wrong. This just makes me want to rip her throat out instead of helping her c# ! ass!

… Okay. I'm normal now... What! This is normal, so get a move o- I DON'T CARE IF IT SAID WAIT FOR NIGHTFALL. Jack is out there, in danger because of that wretch! Go get the sword from the tavern- well, you may have a point about it attracting attention, b- are you seriously arguing with me right now instead of prepping to put her head on a pi-

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T KILL HER?

Had you forgotten what she has done to you? To Rebek? Have you forgotten she not only tried to kill you but also have you executed for the crime she committe- yes yes, we were technically at fault because we gave it to her, but that's not our problem. People come by all the time for the stuff; can't blame one bad use on all the fuckh- oh. So now you're blaming me? I was the one telling her to go away at that time, dipshit! You only have yourself to b-

"Okay," he exclaimed, slamming his hands on the bar. "I get it. Just... let me think."

Think? THINK! Well, I guess we do have until dusk, but that's depending on if she keeps her end of the deal- which there doesn't seem to be one. Just says meet her; for all we know, he's already d-

"He's not dead. She wouldn't piss us off that much."

Are you sure?

"For her sake."

He reached under the bar, pulling out a large black chest, filled to the brim with bla- oh hohohohohohoho... I love where your mind is right now. Ooh... If we get to use these, I'm definitely touching myself tonight... Yes, it is your mind, and I plan to whitewash i- don't say "ew"! You know how many times we watched you fuck? Every. Single. Fucking. Time. If THIS grosses you out, then you have some serious issues... more serious.

He groaned, grabbing his jacket from the back, and slung it over, making sure it fit loose, concealing the forty flasks under, heading to the tavern. Emry cocked a brow as he entered and ran up the stairs, making sure his sword, too, fit under loosely. She entered just as he tied it shut with a simple sash, both ends simply dangling, ready to be pulled.

"What's going on?" She said, wagging her finger. "What's with the get-up?"

"Going out for a stroll."

"... In that?"

"Well, it's going to be night soon."

"Yeah, in the latoshi days of S-"

"It's my body! I can choose what to wear."

She rolled her eyes, but giggled all the same, sauntering closer, cupping his cheek.

"Yes, but I don't want my love to die of something stupid... Heat stroke is one of those."

"I'll be fine. It's... It's just something I need to do."

"Hmm... Tell you what. Tonight, you can wear that coat to bed... and only the coat."

She nipped his ear, kissing him before leaving- and of course the sash was spring-loaded for that, wasn't it? She has you wrapped around her pinky... Not that I can complain. I'm loving how... dominating she is- I agreed on Rebek too, thank you!

SO, now the question is what do we do for... seven hours... Time skip time skip! Lalalalalahlah! Oh look! It is now seven hours later, and what did we do the entire time? FUCK YOU, that's not important, but we do feel pretty. The Boredas hot spring is simply to die for, as was their bistro. Baked Porillo nestled in-

I thought you said it wasn't important.

Quiet, Lebough! It's my turn!

Considering how you... shall we say, advantageously implemented yourself in Hydel's moments I don't see how you have any room to complain. Besides, it would have been back to me this time, if we are doing Round Robin.

I told you. This is a job for me and Hydel.

Then why not let him have a say during this, hmm?

It's fine. I'm too angered to have a word edgewise. What I have in mind... simply barbaric.

Yes. So that's why he leaves it to me, fruit! Get back there with him.

Ah, but I just wanted to say the coat he's wearing is downright dashing. I'd love one for myself.

Goodie, you. I'll give a hint: no one cares.

Oh? But I seem to recall, though it is hazy, that you two had a bit of a tiff about what you would look like when corporea-

That was then. This is now. We are approaching the supposed location. Shut. Up.

Fred scratched his head, looking down at the note then at the town to the north, still so close, but no light can be seen from its walls. The three moons were full this night, no cloud near them or the stars around, warming our path. Just how far did we need to go? Surely she doesn't want us all the way out in the boonies... Then again, it is Chastity we're talking about. "South" could easily mean another country-

No, actually. Just up ahead. Thank you for the torch, even if Jack looked a bit flustered by it, and rope just doesn't look good on you. Chastity stood beside him, dagger in hand, resting against his throat, glowering at us.

"You came alone. This is good," she said, hissing, pushing the dagger harder against Jack's throat. Her cohorts emerged from the brush beside, closing in. "Not another step."

"What brings you out here, Chas?" Fred said.

"You, of course, and I find you cheating on me yet again. Do you love seeing me in pain, love? Why'd you move so far away?"

"I had to. Did you really think I could have stayed there, after what you had done?"

"What I had done? I did nothing. Really. You were pretty much always inside her, anyways. I just helped you feel her completely."

"You're sick, you know that!"

"No. I'm betrayed, hurt... but that's not why I'm here." She threw the dagger to the side, loosing the ropes from Jack. He lumbered forth a step and fell, groaning. Fred tried to move, but an arrow at his feet reminded him of his place. "No. I know you'll come back to me, crawling, begging, but this is a different matter. That woman you sleep with... Emry, is it?"

"What about her?"

"She's not to be trusted. Watch your back, and, whatever you do, don't let her touch your tonics."

"And I'm supposed to trust you?"

"Trust me, don't trust me; I don't really care. Like I said, either way, you'll be back. Just... be careful."

She blew a kiss, and spun, the rest of her group doing the same, following her down the path, disappearing into the shadows... Fred moved at last, helping Jack to his feet, letting him lean against as they trudged to town. Jack groaned, rubbing his head, wiping his mouth time to time, his lips crusted with blood.

"What happened?" Fred said.

"Was looking at your garden, seeing what was coming. Trying to decide... what to buy."

"Easy... They came from behind."

He nodded. "Didn't even hear them. Felt a thud, and next moment I was out here. Dragged." He gasped, righting himself before grabbing Fred's collar. "Lilah! Is she-"

"She's fine. Probably still sleeping off her drink. Locked her in the back of the wagon."

"Good... heh... Good, but going to be hilarious."

"No doubt... So, should I believe her?"

"I don't know, but one thing is for certain: she and Emry aren't working together."

"Then what's-"

"Again, I don't know... still keep an eye on her for now."

Both in our case... Right? Right! Eh! Nothing? Okay, then.


	14. Business as Usual So boring Quiet Y- Nuh

Now, you see boys? There was no reason to get all in a tizzy and be so crass and crude with one another. I'm not asking for an apology, for making this my part is more than enough of one. I know it wasn't really you, Hydel, but your sullen silence had accosted just as much as Frisk's temper. Though, do not take this for blame or criticize; would have done the same in your shoes.  
Of course, none of that matters now. We are home, "safe" once more, nestled in the arms of Emry. My, how the devil sleeps so sound. How her pale face gleams in the moons' light, shimmering off her dark hair. She mumbled a little in her sleep, smiling after as she hugged him tighter, pushing under the jacket. By fortune, she came upstairs after we had disrobed, the dark flasks and sword hidden under the bed, but a promise was a promise. At least it left us to our thoughts, now cleared without any carnal desires.  
Chasity: do we trust what she said? She has given us no reason to trust her in the past- at least, from what I've seen of you two. Tonight, though, she showed that she wants to remain on our good side. She could have easily had us trade ourselves for his well-being and left, but no. She was there in good faith to deliver a "warning".  
… Hmm? Wait? You're expecting us to talk!  
Indeed, Frisk. It would be quite cumbersome to break this down on my ow- our own. Sorry, Fred.  
And what of me?  
Of course, Hydel. You are the noblest voice of us all... if a touch arrogant.  
In that case... No. I don't think we heed her warning. She still harmed Jack... By the way, Fred-  
Just go with it! I'm not changing it now!  
But that's not even his real name... Nowhere near it.  
So? Is your name really Hydel? I Frisk? Names are just placeholders, anyways, but I agree. We should not trust her. Emry has been nothing but kind to us since we arrived.  
But now we don't know why. That's what's irking me. A girl such as she should not have shown such generosity by the simple sight of us... No offense meant, dear Fred.  
Fred understands well, Hydel, and I concur. I don't know the slightest inkling why this girl fell for us in the first place. If it was because of the fact we were an alchemist- but doesn't that play into what Chastity had said, that she is simply using us for some nefarious mean?  
You're reading too much into it, fruit, and letting that whore into your head. We wouldn't have thought it as dastardly if she didn't sow that seed.  
Weren't we working under that assumption already, though?  
We were indeed, Hydel, but in a different line of thought. We thought the two were working together, but this, even with her just spreading a lie, if it is a lie, proves otherwise.  
So what you are saying is we trust her?  
What I am saying is we continue as is, but, if at any point she asks to tamper with the goods-  
We bust her ass.  
… A bit crude, but I agree.  
You two... It's always straight to violence when you find out things aren't going your way. There are other, more fun ways to get back at a person, but it is now morning. Poor Fred, you had to put up with our rambling for most of the night. How much did you actually hear?  
Emry yawned, her nails scratching a bit against his chest, moaning as she twirled the hair there.  
"Morning, lover mine," she said, leaning up and kissing him. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Okay, I guess," he said, yawning himself, rubbing her back. "You?"  
"Always when by your side... Honey, I hate to ask... Well, not really, but..."  
He sighed, and she giggled as she laid flat on her back, gripping his head as he- skipped straight to work. It was a nice, cloudy day. Perfect weather for plucking crops, and wasn't I right about that hat? Simply dashing, especially on you. We should have grabbed those gloves, too. Yes, yes, they were not meant for work, but not every bit of clothing has to be for your job, good sir. Sometimes it is alright to simply look good.  
You'll think about it? Have I steered you wrong, yet? Look at the potions, at how they're assorted. You see all the empty spaces, all that has been bought since this morning? Appealing to one's eye is the best way to make a sale. In fact, didn't your master teach you that initially?  
"He may have, but his way never appealed to me," he grumbled, grinding away in the mortal and pestle, the Lendelek and Perenel hissing, sizzling and sparking. He dumped in a bit of water, and the paste softened, fading to a light pink. "Huh. That's odd."  
"What is?"  
He jumped a little, and looked out the curtain. A woman waited at the counter, twirling one of her dark brown strands, but it was nowhere near the brilliance of her skin, as smooth as caramel and probably just as sweet, if her smile was any hint. Her green eyes twinkled, narrowed as she cocked her head, giggling a little, her light blue tunic raised a bit, revealing her smooth belly.  
"N-nothing. Sorry," Fred said, shaking his head. "Was mixing a new batch. How may I help you?"  
"I'm new in town, and heard from the tavern that there was a lovely apothecary in town. I'm Doramei. Doramei Olge."  
"Fred. Fred Bala, and I suppose it is. Just started here not too long ago, so my stock is still relatively basic and low."  
She pursed her lip, looking around, allowing him to look at her chest a little, creasing that cloth so against those burgeoning beauties.  
"Low? Basic? This is more than I've ever seen back at home."  
"And where would that be?"  
"Syldrik."  
"Ah. Yeah. It's more a trade post, armory, and brothel than anything else."  
"Especially the last. There's been a boom of whores recently. Elven no less."  
"Well, it was expected when they lost the War."  
"Heh. Yeah. I didn't like it, so I made plans to move south."  
"Well, you've come a long way, baby."  
She looked at him and giggled, waving him off.  
"Oh, stop. It's just... this is the farthest I could get to avoid them." She pointed to the pale blue bottles on the counter. "So, what are these?"  
"Basic curatives. Meant to ale anything that might plague you on the day-to-day."  
"Like fatigue?"  
"Indeed. A favorite for the local miners."  
"I can imagine. Where is the mine, anyways?"  
"... I don't know, actually... What?"  
She snorted, waving off as the last laugh faded, smiling at him.  
"Nothing. It's just... cute that you don't know. You live here, don't you?"  
"Not for long. Like... Five mon... I haven't been many places, okay! Only between the bistro, the tavern, and here."  
"Oh my... Is the bistro any good?"  
"I guess. I go there, after all."  
She tittered again. "Well, I am feeling a tad hungry... Mind leading a lady?"  
He hummed, looking at the mixture in the back, still frothing, cooling to a green, and walked around the bar, gesturing to the door.  
"Sure. I've got a few minutes."


	15. Headache Inbound Frisk WHAT? You'll see

E-e-excuse m-me. I-I know that I-I-I d-don't talk a-a lot, b-but I was w-w-wondering, i-if I m-m-m-may be sssssso bold, I w-would l-l-lo-love to have a t-tu-turn. I... a-am C-C-Ch-Chr-Christof. I-I've b-b-b-bee-been a-around since the b-be-begin-beginning, but n-n-ne-nev-never h-had the ch-ch-chance to speak. I w-was... s-sca-scared. W-wh-wha-what ch-ch-anged? I d... don't know, but... Le-Lebough. He's the r-re-eason I am s-s-so b-b-b-b-bold to a-ask n-now.  
Let me put it this way, you stuttering nitwit: no. Do you have any idea how annoying it'd be to hear you talk through it all.  
Frisk, the least you could do is let the lad try.  
Shut it, Hydel! You heard how long it took to even say that. Can you imagine a whole narration with just him.  
We can at least let him try. What's the harm?  
T-t-thank y-y-you, Hy... del... Um... W-we-well, h-his ou-out-outing w-wi-with... Uh... Wh-what's her n-name a- oh. Yeah. Dora...mei. Doramei... Can't I s-s-shorten i-it t-t-to D-Dora?  
If it speeds you the fuck up, go right the fuck ahead.  
Though I may not... wholeheartedly agree with Frisk, it is your turn. You can do whatever you want.  
O-oh... R-really? W-well, D-Dora s-s-sssaid h-her goodb-bye's, a-and h-he w-wa-watched her sk-ski-skip off h-home, ret-urning to w-w-work. Th-the conc-conco-c-stuff in the b-back h-ha-had fi-fina-finally turned y-yel-yellow- F-Fr-Frisk? W-What's that s-sound?  
That's just him pretending to hit his head against a wall.  
I-is it b-be-because of m-me?  
YOU BETTER FUCKING BELIEVE IT IS. MAKE IT STOP!  
You'll have to forgive his flair for the dramatic. As you know, he is very... impatient. Don't mind. Just keep going, okay?  
O-ok-okay, Hydel... H-he t-t-to-took a whi-whiff... whiff... wiff? Whiff?  
It's Whiff, lad.  
T-thank y-you.  
JUST SAY HE TOOK A GOOD SNIFF. IT SMELLED LIKE ASS, BY THE WAY. HE BOTTLED IT UP, PUT IT ON THE SHELVES, AND CLOSED SHOP FOR THE DAY, RETURNING TO HIS BARWENCH. THERE HE HAD A NICE DINNER AND WENT TO BED. NIGHT. YOUR TURN IS DONE.  
Frisk, that was incredibly uncalled for.  
Oh, come on, Hydel! At least with Lebough there's charm. This? This is like putting your dick under a blunt knife and keep hacking at it until it finally flops off.  
A rather... colorful comparison, but-  
You have NO room to talk, by the way! You're interrupting just as much.  
I'm simply encouraging him and answering questions. If you did more of that, maybe he'd be a bit more confident around us.  
Of which is why I have been silent, though I was mentioned and flattered at the very beginning. I didn't have need to talk, but if it means he gains some confidence... and to appease Frisk... Christof.  
Y-yes?  
Don't be afraid. We are all friends here... Even if Frisk has a lot of bark.  
Oh, I'd have a lot of bite, too, if I had teeth!  
See? He's harmless. All he can do is raise his voice.  
I-I've be-been trying, Le... Bough. I'm t-trying... o-okay. I-I... I'll k-kee-keep going.  
NO!  
Shut it, Frisk.  
You shut it, Hyd-  
M-mo-morni-  
You dare interrupt my interj-  
Morning c-came t-t-too-too sssoon, Sir F-Fred sn-snuggled ag-aga-against Emry's thigh, s-still tra-trapped down there. S-she hea-heaved a long s-sigh, p-pull-pulling h-hi-him to-towar-  
Okay. This time I have to cut you off.  
W-what? Why, Hydel?  
There's... There's a certain... line we don't cross. You should know this by now.  
Y-yes, b-but you s-s-sa-said I w-wa-was in ch-ch-ch-charge, to sssa-say what I w-wan-anted.  
You are, bu-  
That is what you said, Hydel. You don't want to be a hypocritical tool, do you? I mean, you already are a tool, but a hypocritical one is far worse.  
Don't test me, Frisk.  
Just giving you a taste of your own medicine.  
W-well, i-it's o-ok-okay n-now. Y-your ar-argu-talking h-has st-stalled long e-en-enough for h-her t-t-to finish a-and let h-h-h-him g-go. S-she-she licked his ch-cheek a-and g-go-got dr-dressed, sl-slowly... w-well, sl-slower th-than ot-other ti-times, at l-least. She t-too-took her swe-sweet t-time looking thr-through her drawers, b-ben-bent in f-fro-front of h-him, sh-showing o-off her cur-curvy b-bu-butt, her ni-nice, t-t-toned l-legs, and her p-puff-puffed p-  
Christof.  
Hydel.  
Frisk!  
Sucks, doesn't it?  
It does, but we have a certain code to keep.  
Code, code! Regulations! Principles! I am the knights of the tool! Hear me say these three all the time! Code! Regulations! Principles!  
You're not funny, you know that.  
No, what's funny is we are letting this stuttering, perverted idiot continue. Not even two days, and he has alluded to sex far more than either of us in two years!  
It's in his power to say what he wants. Alluding to such actions is not bad; it's the word choice and how much he is willing to show.  
It is in his power, after all. If he wants to go into full description of how the peepee gets hard and he plays with the vagoo until it gets all nice and warm before he puts it in and continues until it releases yogurt-  
That... has to be the worst thing you have said. Ever.  
No. That honor goes to one word during my part one back.  
True... How people are so easily offended by one w-  
E-ex-excuse me... H-he's a-at work, n-now- w-well, on h-his wa-way, and D-Do-Dora was wai-waiting. S-she w-was we-wearing a b-bri-bright y-yellow sssund-ress today, th-the t-to-top three b-bu-butt-heheh. Butt...ons und-d-done, showing o-off h-her d-da-dark c-clea-cleav...age, p-pushed h-higher a-as F-Fre-Fred app-proa-proached.  
"Morning, Freddy," s-she s-sai-said. "Have time for breakfast?"  
"I-in-inde-"  
Oh, fuck! He's infected Fred! You see what you have done, Hydel? What you have allowed! Fucking... fuck! We can't let him continue. This... this is not healthy, at all. This is downright madness!  
Relax, Frisk. He'll be back to normal next part. Besides, she's eating it up. Look at her giggle, look as how she blushes, taking his arm, leading him to the b...  
E-Emry s-stopped them, h-her arm's c-cro-crossed.  
"And what are you doing, hmm?"  
"E-E-Emry," F-Fred sssa...said. "It's n-not w-"  
"Oh I know it isn't. I heard what was said. You're going for breakfast." S-she p-pee-peeled h-him a-away from Do-Dora, no-nodding to h-her. "Thank you, miss. I'll take it from here... I don't like her. Don't trust her, either."  
"S-she's not... She's harmless."  
"Still. I don't want you hanging out with her. Okay? Love?"  
"O-okay?"  
"It's for your own good. She won't be around much longer."  
"W-what d-do-do you m-mean?"  
"I know her kind. They move in a bit then continue on. They have no real bearing, no grounding to call anywhere home."  
"W-what about m-"  
She s-ssst-stopped him, em-embr-embracing, k-k-i-kissing him, l-loo-looking him in t-the e-eye-eyes.  
"You're different. There's a certain... fire... a light in you. That's how I knew. Now come. Let's go get ourselves some brekkie. I was going to ask you, but you seemed... distant today. Nervous... suspicious."  
"N-no. J-just in a j-jumpy m-mood is all."  
S-she hu-hummed-  
Yeah, he's done. I can't take it anymore.  
Hah! I win. I KNEW you'd see things my way, Hydel.  
Another time, Christof. I'm sorry. I was patient, but Frisk is right. This is agonizing. Just... breathe. Don't be so afraid. Let it flow next time, alright.  
He's talking about a next time, and I'm just sitting here pretending to masturbate to the fact I won!  
Y-you-you both SUCK!


	16. Wedding Schmedding

div class="_1dwg" style="padding: 12px 12px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 16.08px;"  
div id="js_3" class="_5pbx userContent" style="font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.38; overflow: hidden;" data-ft="{}"  
p style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"I feel like a downright heel. I should have stood up for Christof, seeing as I encouraged and gave him hope to finally speak, yet sat mostly on the wayside as the others tore into him. I am truly sorry, Christof. I'll make a future effort t-br /Yeah yeah yeah! What's important is it's MY turn /Truly, Frisk? Do you think you deserve it, after what you and Hydel have done?br /Not all of us care to drone on and on about nothing. Some of us want to skip all the boring shit, get to the raw nerve of something. For instance, do you really think I want to narrate the last four months of sheer boredom? I can sum it up in five words: Nothing fucking happened, move /So, what you are saying is, you're perfectly fine skimming over what you consider "light details"?br /If they bore the fuck out of me, /So, in the last four months, him getting engaged to Emry is considered "light".br /Did I fucking stutter?br /You are truly /No. He is for wanting to get married so soon aft-br /It's been almost a year since then, and he and Emry have had a lot more contact with each other, as well as shared a bed for all of it. They know each others bedside manner, know and have adapted to each others schedules; for them not to get married would be the true /No! The real fucking question is where the fuck does Ms. Red's fucking warning fucking come in. For fuck's sake, I've been fucking waiting for one, ONE fucking slip-up from this fucking chick. Not a single, fucking one. I'm starting to fucking think she just fucking said it to mess with our fucking head!br /It seemed to have worked, too. At least, on the less elegant /Why y-br /Are you going to describe what is happening, or should I step in?br /N- y- f- fi- okay! Okay! Fuck off, I'm doing it. Wedding day. Sun was high, soft clouds floating through that light blue. He and Emry settled in the back of a wagon, heading to Coradoona, making its way up a moun- can I skip this, please! Weddings are SOOOOO /You're the one who wanted it, /I know, but... Can't I simply skip to the honeymoon. At least the fool did it right this time and saved REAL sex for that. Not like he really had a choice; her word, not his. In fact, ALL intimate touch was stopped a week prior. "To build up the want-" wench, do you have any idea how the libido works! You're going to have a short-br /Oh hey! Something /The horse cried out, rearing as the mountainside exploded, rocks creaking against the wagon, threatening to slide it over. Fred grabbed Em- both grabbed each other, it seems, and jumped in the back, rolling out of it before that cart went tumbling over the side, taking the horse with it, shrieking all the way down. She pat his front as he hers, both running back down the path as another explosion sundered the stone. Voices cheered, echoed, unable to be pinpointed, lost under explosion after /"What's going on," Emry exclaimed, panting hard, sheltered under Fred's /"A whore with a hair up her arse," he grumbled, holding her tight as he jumped off the mountain, himself, landing in one of the pelont. He pushed her against it, kissing her as the world shifted, as it groaned and bend, cracking against another blast. Slivers covered them, but was slowed to the ground, held by other pelont's limbs until touching down. He popped off her lips, wiping her cheek away. "Are you okay?"br /She moaned, nipping his chin. "Oh baby. You really know how to rock my world."br /… Is n... No. It's never a good time for puns. EVER. DON'T YOU LAUGH AT THAT. DON'T YOU BE C- oh whatever. There's more explosions anyways to tear away from that stupid bull, and those curs really need to learn how to aim. How many pelonts must suffer their love, girls? Do you have any idea what this is going to do come- oh right. You don't care. No one /And now neither do I, the last explosion rumbling away, the dust allowed to settle at last. Yay... Chasity waltzed into view of the two wheezing lovebirds, clapping, smiling so smug as the rest of her band joined in, surrounding, cheering /"Did you enjoy our little show?" She said, biting her lip. "I just wanted to give my most heartfelt congratulations to the man of my life marrying the doom of Sildred."br /"W-what?" He said, groaning. "Oh, not this again. Face it: I'm with her. Just... Just go."br /She cocked her head, tittering as she rested her hands on her /"You got it wrong, Freddy. I'm not trying to stop you. I just wanted to congratulate."br /"While trying to get u-" Oh...br /"Ah, and it finally hit."br /"Who are you?" Emry said, hugging Fred's arm tight. "How do you know my love?"br /"Because he is actually mine. You are simply borrowing him. Have to say, I'm a fan of your work. Surprised you haven't taken it up again considering you have this alchemist just as firmly planted under you nail."br /"What are you talking about! Fred, love, what does she mean?"br /Emry scoffed, snarling, holding up two /"Two years ago this area of Sildred was known as Yurelosa's Valley. Any who came here ended up dead not long after. Funny thing is they looked normal in all regards; no mauling so couldn't be animals, not drained so not sendaro. That only left one thing: poison Considering your lovely little town is... was... is now the only place that has an apothecary-"br /"My father didn't poison anyone!"br /"No. He was respected, beloved... You, however... weren't you once his apprentice?"br /"That was a long time ago! How do you know this stuff?"br /"I gather many a person in my journeys." She nodded to the woman on the left, just a bit ahead of the others, the closest. "Noradea here says you had a bad habit of making potions that not even the sendaro could stomach. Even your most basic concoctions were better used in the trash than anywhere near a person."br /"Noradea... so that's where you went."br /The girl removed her hood, shaking out her dark curls, almost a perfect copy of Emry save for the wart on her /"Sorry. Couldn't stay and watch you destroy father's work. I had to go out in the world, make a difference."br /"B-but it wa-"br /"Quiet!" Chastity shrilled, clapping her hands together. "Now, aren't we late to get you to your wedding. We'll escort you as far as the Elder Wood. From there, well, it's not more than a hop, skip, and fuck you to Coradoona. Happy wedding, love. Just know I'll be seeing you soon enough after..."br /So... Does this mean I have to do the wedding? After all, there was a lot of action here, right? Right... I have to, don't I, or the doubt in Fred's heart... considering he never brought it up and simply said he trusted her, no... No I don't. Thank you, Fred, for making my life just that little bit easier. Though... a sister... a twin at that... I wonder if we c-br /Don't even finish that /Hydel! Thank goodness you're here! Go on! Take over! I don't mind! Please, I ins-br /… The fuck do you mean no?br /As much as I'd love to describe this day, this most beautiful, inspiring day of all days, it's more fun to watch you /Y... You... AGH! Well, jokes on all of you! I'm skipping all of the boring walk through the valley and the horses that awaited at the wood line, as well as the gallop to the Elder Wood. Suck on that, you selfish, smarmy fucks!br /I... think that's okay, actually. It was rather uneventful, and long horserides are more pleasing to simply relax and enjoy than to have it shoved down your thr-br /Suck. On. That... What are you doing?br /Trying to shrug. Kind of hard for a thought to /So you... you make his shoulder jerk?br /It was the best I could /"I'm not really liking how you guys are doing that," Fred grumbled, touching his /"What's that?" Chastity said, looking up at him, a mouthful of needles, hemming his dark /"Not you, though why are you putting so much effort into it?"br /She giggled, standing, patting his /"Oh, Freddy Freddy Freddy... You'll need this more than once, after all."br /She kissed hi-br /He blocked, shaking his /"Hey! None of that."br /She rolled her eyes and pulled his hand down, kissing him fully, moaning against his lips, embracing him. She pulled away, the tips of her needles bloodied, and /"Oh, Freddy. Playing hard to get only makes it that much more satisfying when I win. Now, your love will be sent af-"br /"No. We leave together."br /"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."br /"We already did!"br /"Yes, but this is different. She'll be in her dress."br /"Still, I'd rather leave with h-"br /She unsheathed a dagger, twirling it in between her /"Or, I can kill her now, and we can truly be together... You know I will."br /"... I know."br /He spat and turned around, raising his arms. She tittered so, patting them, feeling the coat, the shirt before slapping his butt, sending him /"She'll be only two hundred paces behind. If you want to wait after that, that's entirely up to you. Love... You..."br /Of course we didn't wait. Whatever happened happened, so we headed for Coradoona, only stopped by the gatekeeper. For being an elf, he was a rather cheery fellow and very talkative. If we didn't bring up our suit I don't think he'd ever shut up... Why did he, anyways? I mean, I know he mentioned something about a tailor once being in town, but... Eh. Who /The Great Church of the Angellum... Bit too guady for my liking. Thankfully the War gave it a much needed weathering, those golden heights broken and speckled with stone, wooden boards patching its interior, giving it a nice, rustic feel. Definitely someplace I'd want to swear to only one woman who is not Lilah for the rest of my fucking days. The priest was pleased to see us, though a bit worried when Emry wasn't /"She's on her way," Fred said, looking back, down to eighty-seventy-four... It's hard to keep pace so I jumped a few, okay? The important thing is we were both wrong; she was inside by twenty-two –his count. He sighed, beaming as the organ played, signaling her to march down the aisles. br /If I may interject-br /Yes! Please! Take over, Lebough! Be my guest!br /… All I was going to say was she was right: the blue really brought out her skin better, and the dark material around her wrists and hips really made the fluff that ran down the middle of her dress and her veil stand out. Truly a masterpiece of /… That's... That's it? You sure you don't want t- oh never mind. They said their vows, they said the words and some others, he lifted her veil, finding her no worse for ware except a bit of red on her chin, and they kissed and lived fuck-all ever after. No ceremony waited outside, no cheering, just a simply walk back to the entrance of town, her in his arms, and riding off into the sunset on a white horse... how... boring./p  
div class="_5wpt" style="border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #dcdee3; padding-left: 12px;" /div  
/div  
div class="_3x-2" /div  
/div  
div style="color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 16.08px;"form id="u_0_x" class="commentable_item" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" action=" . " method="post" data-ft="{}"  
div class="_sa_ _5vsi _ca7" style="margin-top: 12px; color: #9197a3; padding-bottom: 4px; position: relative;"  
div class="_37uu"  
div data-reactroot=""  
div class="_3399 _a7s" style="clear: both; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e5e5e5; margin: 0px 12px; padding-top: 4px;"  
div class="_524d"  
div class="_42nr"  
div class="uiContextualLayerParent _khz" style="position: relative; display: inline-block;"a class="UFILikeLink _48-k" style="color: #7f7f7f; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; outline: none; position: relative; z-index: 6; font-weight: bold; line-height: 14px; margin-right: 20px; padding: 4px 4px 4px 0px;" tabindex="0" href=" . .3/posts/977170882369722#" data-testid="fb-ufi-likelink"Like/a/div  
a class="comment_link _5yxe" style="color: #7f7f7f; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; font-weight: bold; line-height: 14px; margin-right: 20px; padding: 4px 4px 4px 0px; vertical-align: inherit;" title="Leave a comment" href=" . .3/posts/977170882369722#" data-ft="{ : , : 24 }"Comment/aa class="share_action_link _5f9b" style="color: #7f7f7f; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; font-weight: bold; line-height: 14px; margin-right: 20px; padding: 4px 4px 4px 0px;" title="Send this to friends or post it on your timeline." href=" . .3/posts/977170882369722#" data-ft="{ : , : 25 }"Share/a/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/form/div 


	17. Back to work NO New plot! Frisk

… Frisk... Seriously?  
Yes, Hydel?  
… Seriously?  
What seems to be the problem, my fine chum, my companion in arms, my brother in the noggi-  
Why did you leave me with the eledrel in the room?  
Why, whatever may you mean, my most wonderful f-  
This is not Emry.  
H... How COULD YOU? How could you say such a thing! Of course it is. Just look at her! Her black hair, her fair face-  
Save for that bit of red on her chin... which was the same place as the wart on her TWIN SISTER.  
Are you implying... that this woman, the woman we know and love and stood before the gods, the Angellum themselves, to swear our undying love to... is a fraud! Why, good day, sir! I will not hear another word of this! Good! Day!  
The horse snorted, slowing only to return to its gallop, Fred's legs relaxed once more.  
"Emry" looked up at him, her brow cocked. He shrugged, and that was the end of that... for now. The honeymoon was long over, the trip to Longshore long since in the past. Home was but another hilltop away, but not once has that inkling faded, that irksome thought.  
Did they have enough time? Could her twin pull off such a perfect facade? After all, unless they have traded spaces before, there was no way she knew Fred's weak point was right under his b-  
I digress. The way she holds herself, her voice; it couldn't be anyone other than Emry, but...  
She yawned, patting the bed, finding it empty. She grumbled and sat up, seeing us at the windowsill, untouched by any cloth. No silk could have washed away the glow he gave off, only matched by hers, biting her lip, looking him over on that bed. The covers were still on the ground, but it didn't matter as she wagged her finger, having him lay beside, their bodies quelling even the mightiest of hoarfrost.  
"Oh, Freddy," she said, tracing his chest. "What's on your mind?"  
"Nothing, really. Just... still thinking that we're married. After... after everything."  
She sighed, and looked up, rolling her eyes.  
"Will you finally ask?"  
"What?"  
"If I really did do all those awful things. If I really did poison them."  
"... W-"  
"No. I was not the only apprentice that was known for bad mixings."  
"Your sister?"  
"Uh huh... of which that's another worry, isn't it?"  
"Knocking them right out, aren't we?"  
She giggled, tapping her chin. "They dotted it with a bit of red berry. They wanted you to question, but you didn't."  
She slapped him.  
"H-hey! What was that for?"  
"For not questioning! You had no idea it was really me or my sister, and you were fine either way."  
"That's because I trusted it was you?"  
"Was that a question?"  
"No?"  
She slapped him again, this time softer, and kissed him, moaning, hugging him tight.  
"You're so silly, but I guess that's why I love you so much..."  
So much crop work to be done. So much stock disposal to do. It was a wonder that Fred had any time to see Jack that day. His cart was parked out front as usual, but he wasn't wearing his smile. His eyes were heavy, bloodshot, grays sneaking into his goatee in this his most dire hour. He nodded to Fred as he returned from the back, handing him a dark brown tonic... eying it a moment.  
"It's safe," Fred said. "I swear. Just made it."  
Jack grunted, and tipped the phial back, shuddering, exclaiming. He slammed the flask down, and the bags were gone from his eyes, clear and sharp, his renewed vigor chasing away those abominable grays. Fred took the flask back, tossing it in the sink across from the table in the back, handing Jack a towel upon his second return.  
"Thanks, lad. Been a rough trip," he grumbled. "Renewed bandit activity through the mountain pass. Heck, Lilah is still bandaged up."  
"What happened!"  
"She got hit by a volley. Nothing too deep, but she needs rest. She's in the back of the cart right now. Should be up and moving around by tomorrow."  
"That's... comforting."  
"Yes... So, what's the word on your 'wife'? Was the warning warranted?"  
"Supposedly. We were ambushed along the way to the wedding."  
"What! And you didn't tell anyone!"  
"We were unharmed, though she did explain why the warning... and it was backed by her twin sister?"  
"Chas-"  
"No. Emry. Pretty much identical save for a wart on the chin. We were separated for a moment, prepped for the wedding..."  
He hummed, nodding. "I see. So there's a chance they may have been switched, and the sister is the actual killer... I think this has gone far beyond us."  
"What do you mean?"  
He pulled out a bit of parchment, as well as a tiny bird, squawking, trilling as it darted around the rafters of the apothecary, weaving between bottles on the shelves. Jack grumbled, mulled something, writing on it, hunched over to keep Fred from seeing, and blew on it, rolling it up just as the bird landed on the counter. It offered its leg, taking off with a screech after Jack tied it on.  
"Well?" Fred said.  
"It's obvious they are staying around these parts... for two reasons, it seems. We bring in the soldiers, we take them out, and you can stop living a lie."  
"It's... It's not a lie. I... I do love her."  
"Y... Fool! You got too cl... How could you?"  
"You asked me to!"  
"I didn't ask you to jump in bed with her."  
"... Yeah! You kind of did!"  
"You know what I mean!"  
"No, I don't. What are you trying to get across? You asked me to find out her intentions, and what I had gathered was she was looking to redeem her name and to find true love. The link to Chastity was simply c-"  
"Coincidence. Always coincidence. How many times must something be a coincidence before you realize it's all been planned." He groaned, and pinched his brow, rubbing it so. "... It doesn't matter now. If you love her, great. If she's innocent, then I'm sorry... If she is found to be guilty, it's not only knowing I'm right, but losing her that's going to weigh on you."  
"For her, I'd take that ri... No. It's not a risk. I know she's innocent."  
… He shook his head, and pat his shoulder, smiling sadly.  
"That's how Rebek felt about you."  
He didn't wait for a retort, simply turning and heading for the door-  
Bumping into Doramei... For you, Christof, Dora.  
"Agh. Sorry, miss," he said, reaching out.  
She shook her head, smiling wide, standing on her own.  
"It's not your fault, sir. I was in a rush. Freddy! You're home."  
"Yepper. How are y-"  
He fell over, crushed in her arms as she giggled, hugging him tighter.  
"I've missed you. Where did you go?"  
"L-Longshore. Syldrik. H... Honeymoon. Crush-"  
"Oh. I'm sorry. Oop! Apologies are contagious, it seems." She helped him to his feet, patting his shoulders before looking passed him, into the lab, seeing the new stock. "Oh my... These are awfully... bland."  
"They'll brighten up as they sweeten. It's just the ingredients stewing at the moment, though they are at their most potent now."  
"Tell me about it," Jack said, leaning on the counter again, leering at Dora. "So... Who's this, Fred?"  
"This is," Dora. "She is my friend. Moved here, oh, couple months ago now?"  
"Seven months, thank you! By the way, I found the mine. It's west of the city. You take the fork left."  
"Oh, uh... thanks?"  
She slapped his shoulder again, tittering, rocking a bit.  
"You're welcome. My brother got a job there, so we will be staying!"  
"Which means you two will be seeing more of each other," Jack mused, winking at Fred. "Knew you had something up your sleeve. Whatever you two have planned, just be prepared for when the soldiers come. They take over from there. Fred, miss."  
He turned to the door, and walked through the silk, those bright reds running down his back. One slithered around his neck, tightening a moment before flowing away.  
"... What was he talking about? Soldiers?" Dora said.  
"Nothing, nothing! You know merchants: anything to be able to sell their merch."


	18. Fate is Fickle and so is Frisk Sadly

I suppose it is back to yours truly... lest Frisk wants to jump in once more.  
No. I'm good.  
You mean you are bored, no? Hmhmhm... You need not say. It has been a rather... normal few months. Business is booming in this quaint little town, the miners pushing harder, deeper, renewed and rallied by the new alchemist in town with "all the potions to cure what ails you, to even put a stop to death, itself". Ah, how people are so quick to say we are a god, when, in truth, we are very much mortal, from our hungers, our thirsts...  
To our desires.  
How we keep fraternizing with dear Dora, how she bounces and bubbles around the shop as we work, putting up our stock; how her dresses keep getting shorter, showing off more and more of that dark skin, gleaming with sweat by the end of the day. She never seems to tire, though, always smiling, so upbeat and light; a dire contrast to our lovely Emry when she comes to check on us.  
"I see she's still here," she grumbled this afternoon, leaning against the arch into the lab, forty flasks hissing away in the sink, their black tincture lightening slowly but surely to their crimsons and teals.  
"She's on the payroll now."  
"What? I don't remember hearing you ask me."  
"That's... because I don't have to?"  
"Oh, but you do. I'm your wife, remember?"  
"Yes, but it's my business. She was always hanging around here anyways, so... I thought she could use a reason."  
She rolled her eyes, and slapped the back of his head.  
"Fool! You're supposed to make her go away. She's not going to stay long, you kno-"  
"Her brother has a job in the mine."  
"As does every person in the camp around the quarry."  
"Okay? But he's been here a lot longer. The other villagers like him... Hell, I drank with him once or twice."  
"When!"  
"Those times you went to bed earl- ah! What was that for?"  
"You're so dense sometimes... Okay. I'll spell it out for you: When I go upstairs 'early', I want you to follow... Got it now?"  
"Oh... Wait. You're just now copping a fit about t-"  
"I'm not mad, but now I know I should have been instead of worried."  
"Sorry. Got it now. From here on out, if you say you're going up early, I'll follow on your heels."  
"Damn right you will." She pulled on his shoulder, twirling and embracing him, kissing him as she did. She ruffled his hair, biting his lip before nipping his chin, giggling. "I got to get back to the bar, but... could you at least watch her? Keep her on a short leash?"  
"Already told her if she messes up once she was gone."  
"That's my Freddy. Laying down the law." She slapped his rear, kissing him again before pushing him against the wall. "I love you."  
"Love you, too."  
"Damn right. Madam." She said to Dora as she left.  
Doramei scratched her head, entering the back, a few cracked flasks in hand, their contents solid.  
"Why was the missus here?" She said.  
"Just her daily checkup. Might as well get used to- oh no. Not the Yulandramel. That was only put up last week."  
"Seems it only has a three-day shelf life, boss."  
"Yeah... shame... Oh well. We'll get the stronger flasks next time. Should last at least a fortnight then."  
"Aye aye!" She saluted and stuck out her tongue, giggling up a storm.  
Fred scoffed, patting her shoulder, shaking his head. "You bubblehead... Say. Let's go get lunch."  
"N-no, sir! Remember what happened last time with your wife?"  
"Yeah, but we're leaving after her daily check-in. We should be fine."  
"Y-yes, sir..."  
Oh, Fred. Can't you see the color in her cheeks. Couldn't you hear how her voice jumped to the opportunity out with you? You are playing a dangerous game, my friend, one that, ultimately, you will lose, no matter how it plays out. I know you only see her as a friend, a fell worker, but she wants so much more. If only you had met her a year before, but Fate is fickle.  
As is this bistro anymore.  
Soldiers, miners both forced them to take on extra hands, untrained, unwashed hands. Perfect for your job, no, but it still leads to some... unfortunate instances. Even now, some of the dark seats were stained a lighter shade of brown, the smell still holding over the place, stopped, held at bay by the wonderful alchemist and his Rossemon petal satchels and wreathes, giving the area, instead, a very warm, sweet smell. As custom, we popped the phial of purple ichor, letting it simmer and turn green as we ate, downing them after, stopping any and all stomach issues that may aspire to take us down before returning to w-  
"Wait." Dora said, taking his hand. "I want to go on a walk. Please?"  
"I have to go close shop first, regardless, as well as tend to those Gyashal tonic in the sink."  
"It'll be fine until we come back. You said so yourself that it'd have to set until sundown. Please, sir?"  
Ah. It seems I have one of these moments at last... Go. I know telling you otherwise would be a waste of time. If you truly only see her as a friend, then this walk shall mean nothing. It'll just be a simple outing with a friend, like Lilah... Hearing you groan made that comparison all the sweeter, Frisk. Besides, she knows you're a married man. If she pushes it, then she's the sinner, especially if you hold adamant. So... Go. Go on ahead, Fred. You earned it.  
"I... Sure. Let's go."  
She cheered and pulled him to the north, leading him to the mountain path and the valley under it. She hummed, skipped, bubbled with conversation, but I suppose your ears are filled with Frisk and Hydel's swearing, no? Ah, but such is life for you to enjoy something and others to insult you for your tastes. Besides, a happy memory out in these parts would finally cover up that other, that memory of doubt and deceit... Though... How does she know where to go? Where are we heading any-  
We reached a lake, its water mirroring the sky, sparkling with the sun most high.  
Dora let go of his arm and stripped off her dress, stepping out of her sandals before diving in, breaking free a moment later, her dark bosom rippling with water, ripples racing from her nips. She waded to the shore, looking up at him, her lip pursed... and he rolled his eyes, stripping and joining. Hours passed in those cool waters, the two splashing, chasing one another, dunking each other under the fall far to its western shore, cascading off the mountain. Rainbows, hazed yet so clear, bubbled from those falls, froth hanging so as they clamored onto its rock, panting, all asmile.  
She looked over, her face flushed, smiling... fading into a frown.  
"What's wrong?" Fred said.  
"It's... Oh bugger it all."  
She pounced on him, and he rolled her into the fall, following after, his belly sore as it slammed into the water. Dora surfaced a moment later, grabbing, binding him behind the fall as she kissed him, moaning softly- before going still, sinking under the surface, blood rising, matching the stain on the stone.  
"Oh, s-" he uttered, diving down, retrieving her, and dragged her to shore. He leaned in, listening to her chest... her heart still beat; her chest still rose. He sighed, and took her back to the apothecary, laying her on the counter as gathers gauze and balm from the b-  
"What in th-"  
He froze... looking back out, seeing Emry. Her eyes were wide, looking down at Dora, turned to a glare as she looked up at him, her teeth bared.  
"Did... Did y-"  
"No. She tried, though. She asked for an outing, and we went to a lake in the vall-"  
"And both of you swam... nude?"  
"How else would we?"  
She pinched her brow... chuckling, cackling softly.  
"You should have listened. Should have told her to go away."  
"What are y-"  
She pulled out a dagger... shoved through the girl's chest before pulled free, returned nine times over. The last gave a sickening crunch through her head, twisted, broken at the handle as she stormed around the counter, bearing down on us.  
"W-whoa. Hey! What are y-"  
"Adulterer. Murderer!"  
"I did n- oof." He raised his hands, shaking his head. "Please. She was only a friend."  
"How stupid do you think I am? Men can't have female friends. Only sisters or whores. What was she?"  
"A sister?"  
"Then she shouldn't have seen you naked! What about that other, that Lilah-"  
"Sister! Sister! I swear. I never had romantic feelings for either. Now, unless you want to really be a murderer, I suggest you let me pour some potion on her wounds."  
He tried to move, but she shoved the dagger against his chest, smiling so.  
"Oh no... No no no... She must die. That's your punishment for being such a bad lover."  
"E-Emry..."  
She threw her head back, cackling loud, holding him tight as she waltzed with him around the store, her hand smeared with blood, covering his front, his face with it.  
"Don't you see? This is our bonding, our real wedding. This death shall keep us together. Forever. FOREVER!"  
Fred... He... actually shoved her away. He actually grabbed three of the phials from the left wall, ducking just in time to avoid a fresh dagger, buried in the wood, and broke the top on all three on the side of the counter, dousing Dora in it. She gasped and panted, wheezing as the wounds closed, the fog fading from her eyes as Emry swiped and slashed at us, breaking bottle after bottle, covering the floor in skim of tonic.  
"Wh-why? How could you be so selfish! This was our moment!" Emry shrieked.  
"Love. You need to calm. Down. S... Stop this!"  
He pushed her against the wall, holding her arms above her... and she kissed him, moaned so loud, knocking him over as she was allowed to tear off her clothes, still dripping with the tinctures- and I guess we know another of her kinks... There really was a winner in this, after all.


	19. Immunity: it matters! Also, baby! Frisk!

Are you sure, Hydel? Are you sure you REALLY want to cut off there? Are you REALLY sure you want to stop when the fun has only begun?  
Settle, Frisk. It's my turn now. Hydel was simply offering the chance at a moment more... delightful.  
No. Oh no no no. No. No fruit is going to take this moment from me. If it was still Hydel or, ugh, Christof-  
D-d-did I h-hear-  
Shut it, you! If it was either of them, fine, but I'm taking this one.  
I'm afraid you don't seem to understand the terms of Round Robin.  
And you don't seem to understand the meaning of Squatter's Rights. We were here first.  
And, as such, you both had the first turn. However, with Hydel's expended, it is now mine.  
T-t-then m-m-mine, right?  
We shall see, Christof. It all depends on how quick Frisk wants to jump the gun.  
Like right now? I'm taking this part, you fucking fairy, and there is little you can do to s-  
I think we now who is in charge of this portion. In case you were confused, it is I, your humble servant and devoted orator, Lebough. You would be in good company, though, as Dora stirred that night in the tavern, a bit of cloth draped over her forehead, long since dried. She smiled up at us, and tried to stand, pursing her lip as he held her down.  
"Not yet. You need your strength," Fred said, wiping her brow.  
"W... What happened?" She croaked, groaning, rubbing her chest. "Oh... did we, like, do something to..."  
"Oh. No. Nothing like that. Back at the falls you conked your head on the rocks."  
"O-oh... D... Did I..."  
"What?"  
"W... Well uh... N-nothing... Where are we?"  
"My place." Emry stated, sitting in a chair at the end of the bed, a knife digging into her leg. She bit her lip, her glower lost to her glow, her cheeks still rosy. "I heard what happened. Isn't my love the sweetest?"  
"E-Emry. Ma'am. Ow..."  
"Easy," Fred said. "Took several potions to patch you up. You'll be out for a few days, at least."  
"And next time you two do something as stupid as go... skinny dipping in the middle of the day," Emry said, "at least one of you have the sense to look out for rocks." She stood, and gripped Fred's shoulder, rubbing it so. "Come on, love. We should let her rest now."  
"Okay, okay... Take care. Don't worry. You'll be kept up to date on the stock and be given full punishment for not stocking any of it."  
"Promise?" She said.  
He nudged her chin, rubbing it. "Promise."  
He left with Emry, and she almost made it to their own room before succumbing to her desires, filling the halls with her moans... Yes, Frisk?  
Not this part! The one after.  
It's coming, my impatient friend, but the people were probably worried about Dora, no?  
How could they care? She's had, like, less than four moment's worth. I mean, she's going to beat Rebek in terms of longevity, but I have a feeling they'll equal out. I mean, out of all the girls, Emry has had the most.  
What about Chastity? Lilah? No. wait. It pains me to say it, but you're right. Emry has had the most spotlight.  
And she's still alive... still... alive...  
Can you spell it out anymore?  
What? She is... Completely alive... Nothing wrong with her at a-  
She's pregnant. Are you happy now? You gave away the big surprise.  
What? I was alluding that she might have been dead. Gods, you are such a spoiler.  
… It's true, though. She is, indeed, pregnant, but this did not bring happiness to Fred. No... Rebek was pregnant, too, and that was when that witch Chastity enacted her vengeance. Now... now... those thoughts were bleeding into his daily life, his tonics focused on quick cures and enhancers.  
On poisons and bombs.  
His hands quaked on the black flask, red sparks snapping away inside. Remnants of another scorched the walls, singed the tapestry and his flesh, his eyebrows gone. His gloves, now black, eased another crystal of Brelendar into the mix- adding one too many.  
He fell out of of the lab, gasping, choking as he crawled to the counter, grabbing one of the twenty green flasks there, and broke it on his face. The flesh settled, skin returning to normal as his eyes healed, allowing him to see Dora pouring a bucket on water on him... again. She giggled as he stood, covering her head as he drummed on it, chuckling with her.  
"Silly master... Why are you trying to create all those, anyways? Did mister," Jack, "ask you to?"  
"Y-yeah... Turns out there's a want for old war memorabilia. He's billing them as grenades from the War. Selling them six-to-700 santan a pop, and giving us 400 back."  
"That's... kind of sleazy, isn't it?"  
"No. What's sleazy are people who want such destructive antiques from a war that stole everything from people."  
"... Personal history?"  
"You could say that."  
She pulled him over to the bench, practically bouncing as she sat with him, patting his hands.  
"Tell me. You never talk about yourself."  
"For good reason. I was too young, then. Five, I think? Six? I know I was young when mom and dad went off to fight... or, rather, were 'conscripted'."  
"They fought for the Elves!"  
"They didn't really have a choice. Elven 'recruiters' attacked our town and rounded up women and men who had children that were old enough to be apprenticed. Thankfully, my mother didn't become a breeder... form my knowledge, anyways. From what Old Man Withers..."  
She squeezed his hand, cooing.  
"That's so horrible, Fred."  
"It's not like it mattered. Most of the others my age picked on me, anyways, beat me up, and they never stepped in. 'You're a big man. Solve it yourself'... That's the only thing I remember my dad telling me... I can't even remember what he looks like."  
"Well... if he's anything like you, he must have been very handsome."  
Someone cleared their throat, and she jumped, hitting the wall as she bowed to Emry, standing in the door. Her dress was less risque, preferring to garb herself in a purple shimmering robe. She patted her belly, leering, smirking at Dora, sitting with Fred.  
"M-ma'am. Is it that time of the day already?" Dora said.  
"No. I heard several explosions, then nothing. I got worried, so I came to check... Didn't expect to hear my love have such a rough childhood." She took his heads, putting them on her belly before kissing him. "Don't worry, love. We will be rock, your happy ending, but, please, keep the explosions to a minimum. Okay... Oh! If you can..." She reached into her satchel swinging off her sash, and retrieved a single, silver phial. "If you can mix a few potions with this, I'd be incredibly happy."  
"W-what is it?" Fred said.  
"It's something for me and the baby. My father mixed it with my mother's tonics when she was having me and my sister-"  
"So it boosts the chance to make twins?"  
She tittered, shaking her head as she pushed the phial into his hands.  
"No, silly... that's genetics. From my father's side. Always told me he was the prettier of the two, even if he didn't have as much hair. He, also, hated the family name. Like, really, what kind of name is Withershen?"  
"Y... Your father's brother was Grand Alchemist Withershen?"  
"Yes?"  
"O... oh my gods... That... That was..."  
"What, honey?"  
"It's... Let's just Fate really did guide us to one another."  
"Oh, Freddy."  
She leaned in, hugging him tight, but that didn't stop his heart from sinking a little, lying to her so. However... I must say, that's probably in our best interest. This is more than simply coincidence or Fate. Both brothers trying to attain immortality the same way; this seems downright suspicious. Who else may have been involved? How many other alchemists may have tried this? Maybe if we ask Jack...  
No.  
This is not of our importance. There's no reason to dig into this. Not yet. Let us simply... enjoy what we have now. Let us go make Emry this tonic, and turn in shop. We were asked to Dora's, after all. Her family wants to respect and thank us with a meal, and it'd be rude to say no. What does the silver tonic smell of, anyways... almoda? How... odd. What does it t-  
Emry put her hand over the top.  
"It doesn't taste good on its own, love. Mix it in, get it ready, then we can all head to Ms. Doramei's."  
"Y-yes, ma'am."  
… I'm guessing that's where you were going to cut it off. Right, Lebough?  
And where would you cut if off, Frisk?  
I don't know... maybe the part where, on the way over, we are ALL POISONED AND KNOCKED OUT.  
Pah. No sense of the dramatic. Just straight into the acti-  
That wasn't me being dramatic. Can't you see them closing in? Hell, Chastity is looking around a building, smirking so.  
Let them try. We've been building up our I...


	20. Taking Care of Business and other lies

Why yes, you fucking fruit. We ARE immune to poisons and tonics and other such things... Too bad we never figured out a SWORD ANTIDOTE.  
Oh... Not so loud, Frisk...  
I agree... With Hydel...  
Shut it. Both of you. In fact, mostly you, Lebough. You see what your drawling in focus on minor details has now done? We could have warned him ahead of time, back at the apothecary if not the tavern about the person who was following us, but, instead, you were too busy explaining how a stupid fucking meal was important!  
I... Well... I guess I do have to apologize for that. After all, the shadows did play on our vision so, the footsteps behind far heavier than ours-  
Exactly! You could have warned Fred ahead of this, but no. Now he gets to relive the same moment AGAIN, just with a different woman –TWO women, at that. I wonder how she's going to do it? Maybe enclosing us in both, hammered in place so we would have to tear through? OOH, maybe she binds our arms and forces us to eat our way out.  
So far, I'm onto something with the latter, though I'm disappointed. These cuffs are way too soft and warm- maybe they used the girls' entrails? No, no... no squish to them. They were... actually kind of nice. I wouldn't mind wearing these all the time- or the ones on my calves.  
Ah. There's the rough punishment. Please, ma'am. Another, on the other cheek- THANK YOU.  
Fred grumbled... spoil sport, and a hand cupped his chin, opening to see Emry?!  
"Hello, love," she said, kissing him, sitting beside. We were in a campsite, probably in the valley given the mountain soared before us. Chastity sat by the fire, leering over a boiling pot, a pipe smoking and smoldering before her lips. She winked, and Emry kissed him again, sliding into his lap. "Sorry about the rough treatment. Thought it'd be the only way to get you out here?"  
"W-what's going-" He mumbled, gasping, looking around. "Where's-"  
His gaze fell on the pot once more, a tuft of dark hair rising out.  
Emry tittered, licking his neck, pecking it with kisses.  
"Sorry, love. I told you. No one was going to stand in our way. Not when happiness is so close."  
"E... Emry... Love... What are we doing here?"  
"That is the million santan question, is it not?" Chastity said, standing at last, showing off a new set of furs, this pair only covering her breasts (barely) and her waist, the rest garbed in smooth, red silk, hanging, drooping so from her arms and waist, daggers upon daggers clattering, shining under. "You see... I was downright astounded you never doubted, never tried to turn your love there in."  
"So you aren't Emry?" Fred said.  
She shook her head, patting his arm. "I very much am... much to Chas's disdain. You see, she wanted to originally swap me and my sister. I was supposed to die... Instead, I killed her first and been working as a double agent."  
"Which is where things get complicated." Chastity stated, kneeling before them, those leathers on her chest made even more useless... Something I didn't believe possible. "You see, I was suppose to kill her sister in front of you, taking you as mine... However... I have grown to... respect Emry. You two looked cute together, and I know I'll get you when ready. There's no rush. Not when I've been... savoring maiden flesh myself."  
"Canniba-"  
"Not that way. The way you know. The way you crave." She shuddered, sniffing her fingers, licking, sucking them so. "I've found this one pretty little bitty that's been satisfying me... for the moment. Won't be long before I crave this part, but I'm willing to wait for now."  
"And in return," Emry said, "I get you... as long as I help her. You remember that silver phial?"  
"Redro Manalaska," Fred whispered, panting, heart sinking, all that fun shit. "I should have known. That smell... You did kill all those people long ago."  
"No. My sister did. I was ready to turn her in when Chastity decided to knock us out and offered the two of us a place in her crew... I refused. Couldn't turn her in, though. You know the bonds of family, how, no matter what, you want to only see them in the best light."  
"D... Did you know my past the entire time?"  
"Why do you think I want you so bad?" Chastity said, cooing, rubbing his chin. "You are such a sweet charity case." He spat at her... and she punched him, returning tot he pot. "Right. Here's the deal: your lovely there can now turn you in because you WILLINGLY mixed it into a batch of potion. You are now the new killer... or... You provide materials, no matter what it is, free and no questions asked."  
"Surely you must have found another alchemist by now."  
"You don't get it, do you? All alchemists are gone. You are the last."  
"... What?"  
"All tried that same damn recipe on the same damn day," Emry said, grimacing. "No one knows why, but they left this world a bleaker place."  
"I... No. No! There has to be more. I can't b... what about Albiode?"  
"The students are pretty much teaching themselves... with horrible results." Chastity said.  
"Other apprentices, then? I wasn't the only one being taught-"  
"Yes, but it seems you were the only one away from your post that day. Face it, Fate has a strange way of keeping us together."  
"Fate... It always comes to that, doesn't it. Always Fate, always a guiding hand, but what good is it if it only creates misery?"  
"Not only misery," Emry stated, kissing- you know, I'm going to ask for a santan every time she kisses, fondles, gropes, hugs, or sucks on him somewhere- OH, and licks. Can't forget that. "It brought us together, after all. Our time has been not but happiness... save for that vagabond, but she's been taken care of."  
"Time's wasting," Chastity said, looking up. "You have until the sun touches the mountain to give your answer. Otherwise, my ladies distribute your poisoned concoctions amongst the miners and guards. Do we have a deal?"  
… You know... It wouldn't be so bad.  
Frisk! You can't be s-  
Dadadadada... Hear me out.  
No. Frisk. This is sheer lun-  
Shut it, Hydel. Just... These people aren't alchemists. They don't necessarily know what they are getting, but they believe the would have us under their thumb. The thing is... how long does Red Mana stay deadly? An hour, two weeks tops? If we can stall them out until it's no longer lethal-  
And they get more-  
Yes, but there's the issue: we tell the guards about the deal along the way, tell them that we were threatened upon execution basically that we were to give away deadly ingredients to deadly people, and they may keep a sharper eye on the building.  
And? What if one of the guards works for her?  
She seems to only recruit females. We stick to the male guards-  
I still don't like it. For all we know, she'll still release the the murderous brew, even if we agree.  
And then what? We are charged? Only one person can really do that and, as long as Jack believes we are actually "working the scene" with Miss Stew over there and are really just playing along with-  
But there's the problem: Fred loves her.  
Does he... He still... You still do? Really? Godsdammit! Why can't you be like normal people and want drama? Suspense? Why are you always so godsdamn meek, you spineless cro-  
That's enough, Frisk!  
No. Fuck you! We have a solid plan here: Agree, give placebos, along the way "accidentally" knock out and "accidentally" crack Emry's skull on the path, claim to the guards that- Spoil sport. Fine. Don't kill her like that... We have many a poison to use, af- really! Then what are you going to do, smart guy? Huh?  
"I," He managed to say at last, coughing, glaring at Chastity. "I... I Refuse!"  
"Love. Please," Emry said.  
"No. Fuck you. I never loved you. Who could love a whore like you, anyways? At this point, death to get away from your fucking face and your smelly, rotten, moldy quaint would be a blessing. Go ahead, wretch. Take me back to town. Shove me before the dying guards. Tell them I did it, because the last thing I want to see is you in tears as I leave t-"  
He fell over, his face stinging, lights flashing as he was hauled up, held in Emry's arms, shushing him, kissing him.  
"Alas, for you, I have already chosen." She mumbled, kissing him, rubbing his stomach as she hummed, rocking so. "We have agreed, darling. Nothing in this world is going to keep us apart."  
"Which pleasure doing business with you." Chastity stated, standing, stretching as her lasses slipped from the trees, others lumbering into camp, loaded with hefty, ringing boxes. "Don't worry. We'll make good use of this poison, And Freddy..." She sauntered over, the pair stood, leaning against the tree as Chastity kissed us, moaning, giggling so before punching us in the stomach. "Don't give up that fire. It's downright sexy."  
She spun, and took towards the forest, her goons... Fred? You okay? You're sort of freaking o-  
"No... No. No! No no no no no no no!"  
He slammed his back against Emry, knocking the wind out of her as he charged the bandits, bombarding them, making them drop their cargo, stamping on them as he went. A few wheeled, making it easier for him to knee the crates out of their hands before hitting them someplace no man should... if, you know, hitting a man, resorting to headbutts when they didn't drop, breaking the boxes again and again until he was stopped by a single dagger, driven through his shoulder. Chastity twisted it, pushing him over, clicking her tongue until Emry approached, glaring down at him.  
"Look at the mess you made." She reached into the arm of her silk and retrieved fifteen more silver phials. "Luckily, this wasn't all of it. We are going to have a long relationship, Freddy dear." She handed them to Emry, and there was the boot to the head, signaling curtain call.


	21. Old Tosney Swedear Would be Proud of us

Oh, what a tangled web this has become, boy. We should have left when we had the chance, should have never accepted her deal. All the signs were there, but we didn't heed one of them, following orders, trying to do what we could, in our power, to take down these wretches... and now? Now we are in their pocket.  
At least we haven't seen Dora's brother, or mother. I dread the day we finally do, when we finally have to tell them what happened to their sweet, innocent, naïve daughter, knowing... knowing it was truly our fault she's gone. We were such fools to believe that Emry would allow us to stay friends, would allow her to stay. She was simply biding her time, waiting for that day.  
Who did we have now? Who could we turn to? Jack? No... no... I fear what may become of Lilah if we do. We're far closer to her than we were of Dora, and... none of us can take that loss.  
So, here we are. In the apothecary. Stirring, growing, creating poisons and elven bombs, taken by our 'love', set behind the eastern wall each dusk before we are dragged back to bed, forced to consummate this abomination of a marriage every night, hearing this... woman's moans drawl for too long, the bed creak and bite into our backside or side.  
Her time was finally up this round, and she collapsed on top, gasping, panting, kissing our neck.  
"L-l-love you, Freddy," she mumbled, snoring in no time... and again, for the ninth night in a row, Fred looked to the sword by the bedside, smiling weakly, wanting to reach... but couldn't, even as the tenth, the fourteenth, the fortieth rolled pass, that stomach holding him down more, sometimes kicking him, filling him with a horrid mix of pride and disgust, which all came to a head the next day in the apothecary when she walked in, wearing not but a black silken top, pulling him onto the counter. "You know, I heard that you once fucked on this, but never with me. Why is that?"  
… He needn't say anything, not even bothering to look at her as she fulfilled her wish, gaze locked on the simmering flask in the back, turning bright r- boy? What di-  
The apothecary, at least the lab and field, were no more, still sparking, shimmering with black lightning, leaping from the remains of that flask. Emry gasped, looking that way, finally stopped in her ride, and glowered down at him. She raked his front with her nails, snarling, showing her true self at last.  
"What happened?" She exclaimed. "What did you do?"  
"I did nothing. The mixture was time sensitive. Had to keep on it at all times or... well..."  
A lie, but not wrong. You almost sounded convincing... Let's hope, to her, you were.  
She groaned, holding him tight as guards flocked in, swords drawn.  
"This is all my fault," she grumbled. "I'm sorry."  
"What's all this, then?" The captain stated mid sprint, stopping before them before averting his eyes. "By the angellum-"  
"It's nothing. I just... got distracted and couldn't keep up with the mixture," Fred drawled, yawning, smacking Emry's bum. "As you can see, we're fine. So..."  
"Right. Let's go, men... Looks like most of your crops are gone, by the way."  
"Yeah. They'll regrow. Until then, I have a stock of basic herbs to make tonics."  
"Good. Good. Have a fine day, Sir Bala."  
"You, too... So, you going to get up, now."  
Emry... She giggled, shaking her head, gripping his cheek.  
"Why should I? We have all the time now."  
… Well, that wasn't what you expected. Weren't you hoping she'd freak out and say how much trouble we were in with Chastity? Weren't you hoping she'd turn on you and try to attack, so you'd feel less guilty using that knife in your pocket? Is that what is stilling your hand now?  
Thank goodness, however, we have the miners in our pockets. They had the lab and walls of the apothecary garden rebuilt before the morn, taking their fair share of tonics as payment, and speaking of Chastity, she was waiting in the tavern said morning, sipping an ale at the counter, watching as we came down. She smiled, patting the stools beside her.  
"Please," she said, humming as we did, taking another long draw from that bottle. She sighed, placing it back on the wooden top before turning our way, hands crossed. "Now, my lasses last night told me there were no goods to pick up, and another told me that there was an explosion at the apothecary's that took out the crop fields and the lab... Care to explain?"  
"It was my fault." Emry said, yawning, her cheeks still aglow, now flushed. "I... wanted an adventure."  
"Ah... So you were tending to your lovely's needs, couldn't take care of the mixture, and... boom... Now, I'd believe that if it wasn't such an... shall we say accurate explosion."  
"Are you saying I prepared it?" Fred exclaimed, scoffing. "Even if I could... look. That tonic didn't have much of an impact on its own. What did, though, were the others kept behind the wall until the last few were being mixed. A safety measure to avoid leveling my entire store-"  
"But enough to raze all your crops." She picked up the bottle again, draining it, and slammed it against the counter, drawing her dagger, resting it against Emry's throat. "Well, if you can't make potions for me, I guess I don't have to allow this farce of a marriage to continue, hmm?"  
"Wait! Wait. I can still make potions for you. I just need time."  
"Time that I don't have."  
"Isn't what I already gave enough to hold for now? Look... The first batch of crops will be ready to be used in three weeks... Can you last that long?"  
"... I suppose." She withdrew the knife-  
Instantly paying for it, Emry's ran deep through her chest.  
She looked down, wheezing, reaching for the tip protruding from her front, and tried to wheel about- just to be stuck from behind again, another dagger, Fred's, joining his wife's through her. She... she turned one last time, facing him, and her red hair turned dark, her fair skin darkening as she shrunk, Dora standing before him.  
"Et tu, Freddy?" She croaked, and collapsed.  
"Oh... Oh my Gods..." Emry said, falling with her, shuddering. "I... I didn't know. How did..."  
"What? What just happened? What's going on?"  
"Chas... She... She has a mage on her side, it seems. I thought for sure we killed her, but... Oh gods..." She bolted to her feet, grabbing his front, her eyes wide. "I need you."  
"Okay?"  
"We need to hide this body. Now."  
"How?"  
"... This is a tavern."  
"Y... You don't mean-"  
"It's the only way. If we are caught with her body like this, we are done. Love, please... grab the cleaver."


	22. A Final Fanciful Farewell, With Love

My, my my. The trouble you are in is simply rich, like a fine pudding. You are all stuck so deep in it, even after everything to get out. Sometimes it is simply best to stop and taste the sweet liqueur you are submerged in to see if it is still sweet or has gone downright sour.  
In my opinion? This has soured long ago, long before we ever reached this town.  
How Fred imagined the guards breaking down his door... or at least ripping the cloth asunder from the entrance, dragging him to the center of town, and beheading him and his lovely right there. My, how that axe swung through the pudding, how it released him so, but such thoughts were the Fallen Ones' sins dredging in his mind. It's been two months now, all of that young girl's flesh ate and forgot, but the timbers of the tavern still held her presence, one of the tables put on those over-red planks.  
And speaking of our lovely. MmmmM, that belly was getting packed. Won't be long now til we have our child, a chitlin to spoil of our own. Have you thought a name- who am I kidding? We all know you have no say. Emry, though-  
What's gotten into you, Lebough?  
Absolutely nothing, Hydel, old friend. I am simply seeing the world for what it is. No more warm shades, no silver at the end of the gray; just the thunder, rumbling away, waiting to let loose its bolt upon us once and for all. You see, we have earned it.  
So you just give up, you fucking fruit?  
What more can we do? Chastity is always a step ahead, her influence now rivaling that of the High King himself.  
Yes, but she isn't the High King. She's not even the High Queen.  
I do say you are looking at this awfully bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, Frisk. Name one thing that has gone right for us. Just one, and I shall pull myself up and truly give this the old academic try.  
Emry.  
I find her to be nowhere near a right, to put it blunt. If not for her, Jack, or Chastity, we'd be living a simple life, a good life-  
OR we'd be dead.  
Nonsense. Just because we were gone that day doesn't mean she was involved. We... Well, you three were out with Rebek, returning home when it happened. That, in no way, shape, or form was molded by Chastity's presence.  
We'd still be dead. Do you think Chastity would have let us go, since we were-  
She already spelled out she wouldn't. However, being alone would have made that a lot easier.  
It was already hard enough explaining to Doramei's brother. His brown eyes sparkled so as we regaled what happened, flashing, springing to life when he punched us, running out of the tavern, and he and his mother were gone before dusk, leaving that house vacant.  
Which was good, considering Emry wanted it.  
"A tavern is no place to raise a child," she stated, patting her belly as we did the heavy lifting... the minimum of it, anyways. The rest was already set by the carpenters, more than happy to make new furniture for their baby sister. They even made a lovely cradle, dragons of rich, black wood anchored on its tops, with polished, red and blue eyes glaring at each other across... In hindsight, not the best thing for a child to sleep under, but that's what large sheets are for.  
Emry took our arm, using us to get upstairs, to sprawl on the bed, easily taking the majority of the room. She sighed so, opening her lace top, massaging her belly still.  
"Oh, my... This is going to be one helluva baby," she said, dragging us down beside, biting her lip. "I hope you know I'm not stopping at one?"  
"Y... You aren't?"  
"Nowhere near it. I want ten."  
"Ten!"  
"At least. You'll be able to fulfill that, right?" She put a finger to our lips, rolling on top, trailing on our neckline. "Of course you can. My big, strong, wise alchemist."  
"He is, indeed."  
Emry rolled off, Chastity giggling as she sauntered forth, twirling a dagger.  
"It's the real me this time, by the way, just wanting to see your new place... Not bad. Might have to take it once you're done borrowing him. Speaking of-"  
"There behind the apothecary," Fred said. "Guards are getting suspicious, especially with some learning what each crop does. The've been up my arse all week since... having to break the news."  
"Yes. Poor Doramei." Chastity tittered, laying beside Fred, pinching his chin. "Even Jack was upset, wasn't he? He was so distraught when he heard your sweet Emry had nothing to do with it. I taught you so well."  
He scoffed, and shook his head, meeting her blade at the end of it, pointed across his bridge at Emry.  
"Shouldn't be much longer, by the way. Then he's all mine. Don't worry; I'll let you keep his bastard."  
"How kind." Emry said, curt.  
"If that's the case, I'll just kill it, instead... That's what I thought. Seeya!"  
She hopped up, and skipped to the door, blowing a kiss before leaving. Alas, that wasn't the last we saw her that week, brazenly waiting in the apothecary the next day, sipping on one of the energy tonics, reading our journal. She hummed, nodding as she thumbed through it, looking up as we entered, waving.  
"Hello, darling. Hope you don't mind. Just admiring your crocillo scratch. What's this word, anyways? Lendegast or Lomrodest?"  
"Lendregel, actually, and you have some nerve being here in the morning."  
She leaned a bit forward, lips inches away, looking at us through slitted eyes.  
"What's the matter? Afraid of being caught with little old me?" She pecked those lips and tittered, sliding onto the bar, gripping our middle. "It's okay. Doesn't matter now. Let them catch us."  
He retched and pulled away, grimacing at her as she swung her legs around, crossing them, sitting on the counter.  
"That's just rude. Ignoring your soulmate like that."  
"You are n... J... Get out. I won't tell anyone, but you need to leave now."  
She rolled her eyes, wagging a finger towards him, wanting him to come hither.  
"You didn't hear me. It. Doesn't. Matter. Your debt is paid, and now we can be together."  
"Like hell. I gave you a chance. Guards! Guards!"  
She simply giggled, lazing over, wrapping her arms around Fred's neck as he screamed into the town, an ill silence hanging over every... oh no.  
"You finally caught on, it seemed. Last night, the water supply at the mining camp, the kegs and steins in the barracks-"  
"Y... You ki..."  
She nipped his ear, continuing that cursed giggling. "Not only them... What? You thought I wouldn't kill her?"  
Settle down, Fred. No need to raise such an ire, now. Everyone is dead. There was no need to rush- or maybe there was. Emry gasped and gagged on the tavern floor, frothing at the mouth, her eyes bloodshot, clearing as he forced that purple phial down her throat, coughing and gagging. She hugged him, crying, kicking her flask away, crunched under Chastity's boot. She clicked her tongue, a black phial in her hands, sparking inside.  
"So, you're telling me you had no ingredients to make more for a month, but had enough to make an antidote, which only have a shelf-life of three weeks, if you're writing is to be believed. So you really did lie to me about the explosion."  
"And we would do it again, you sadistic whore," Emry croaked.  
"Hmm... I wouldn't be talking, girl. You are on spare time now. See this? A mage took ten of your potions and concentrated it into this. That blast at your lovely apothecaries so long ago will seem like a simple spark compared to this."  
"Please!" Fred boomed, standing. "I... I'll go with you. Just... don't hurt her."  
Chastity... she cooed, caressing his cheek, and cracked it to the side, his legs going numb, thrown away as she lurched towards Emry.  
"Sorry, love. Just business. Never leave a potential rival."  
… This time, he was awake for the screams, all twenty-one seconds of it, of the fire ripping at Emry's throat, lost to her belly exploding, hitting him with a bit of red. Chastity hummed as she dumped the rest of the phial along the bar, dragging him out of the tavern and town, leaned against a tree as she knelt beside.  
"Any minute now... and... oh hohohoho! That was nice!" She patted our arm, kissing our cheek. "That took way too damn long, but it felt so fucking satisfying. Speaking of..."  
Her hand trailed down to our waist, but what happened next I cannot tell fast enough. It was like Fred saw red, every fiber of his being screaming one word: kill. Chastity screamed, shrilled, croaked, gagged and sputtered as he ripped her apart, starting with the feet, the hands, the lower arms and legs, not stopping until hitting organs, stringing them out, tears covering for all the blood.  
At last, all that was left was darkness. Darkness, and his sobbing, echoing, holding "Chastity's" head, melted away, now Jack's.  
I wish I could say this was the end of the misfortune. I humbly prayed that it was, but it turns out no one was looking out for us. Sobs rang against metal, unsheathed behind, a single guard left before us and freedom. How they shook in their boots, their gaze as ragged, as thready as their breath, but that sword still bore down on our throat.  
"Y-y...You are u-under arrest," they... she said. "F-for the murder... no, the desolation of an entire city."  
"... I wish it was that easy." Fred stated, standing up, and grabbed the sword as he turned around, aiming it for his heart. "I wish all of this was as easy as this moment. Your sword against my heart, all but a single push away from ending all of this... How I wish to simply jump on this sword, but I'm afraid no justice will be done. The damage is already done, so you can kill me, but what comes next won't be a lick of difference... She was right. This was long overdue... What's your name?"  
"P-pardon?"  
"I think it only fair, considering."  
"Considering... w-"  
She squealed, falling back, the blade now aimed at her throat, blood finally tasted on that tip.  
"You work for Chastity, after all, and I plan to kill all of you, but not without first knowing your name. All of them."  
"Y... You're mad!"  
"And pissed!"  
"Killing a guard is a horrible crime."  
"So is love... and life. YOUR NAME."  
"Beyla. Beyla Straid! I swear I'm not working with her."  
"On your life?"  
"Yes! I am not working with Chastity."  
… He flipped the sword around, laying it in her hand, offering his.  
"Nice to meet you."  
"W-what?"  
"If you are being honest-"  
"I am."  
"... Then you'll help me hunt down who did this."  
She nodded, taking his hand, standing. "Aye. This villainy needs to be stopped... Any idea where?"  
"North. She's taking the fight to the High King."  
"Then lead the way."  
As they left, Fred took one last look back at the tavern, a single tear shed, mixed with the blood on his cheek, left to stain the pilont, landing on a single, golden flower, drooped over... I... I can't stomach this anymore... Frisk, Hydel... It was... a Pleasure.


	23. On the Road Again

Ah... So peaceful. It's down to only you and me again, Hydel, ole buddy ole chum of mine... Oh, don't be so down. Look where we are! Out on the road, accompanying a guard, which technically makes us a guard, doesn't it? We're a guard out on an adventure! This fulfills both of our dreams, no? Well, some of mine. Beyla's no Lilah, but I wouldn't mind delving into that fire crot- well, of course she's going to have red muff. Carpet, drapes after all, and, considering how bright her curls are, she must be dying for that inferno below to be doused.  
Beyla cleared her throat, slowing to a crawl on the edge of the Elder Wood. The mountain and... whatever that city was were now long behind, most it treated with courtesy, respect, and a shitton of boring silence. She scratched her head, ruffling a few of those burning strands, the sun catching the dark whorls in between. Kind of a shame her armor had no... shape to it... I don't care if that would be impractical, it's still h-  
"Hey." She said, rolling her wrist. "Where do you think she is?"  
"Sorry?"  
"You said north. Well, we're north. Where to next?"  
"Uh. Right. Sorry... Um... Maybe Coradoona?"  
"The seat of the High King? Hah! She'd be crazy to try."  
"For now, yes... Longshore?"  
"Then that means Syldrik... home... Which you mentioned a while back. Sorry. Just... a lot on my mind... as is yours."  
"Understatement of the year," he grumbled.  
"Of the century, no less. You lost your wife, did you not?"  
He nodded, sniffling, a fresh tear wavering. "Baby wasn't much longer, either."  
"Ouch... Though, I take it she wasn't the only-"  
"No. Rebek... Three years now, I take it."  
"You just have no luck with love, do you... Not like I can really talk."  
"... When?"  
"After the Reclamation, some time before the War. He was a sweet man, a soft man... if a bit naïve."  
"What was the cause... if you don't mind me asking, of course."  
"I... I do. Let's get moving."  
And with that, we continued our ADVENTURE! DadahdadadadadadaDADADAadaDAHDAd- not as great as I thought it would be. Mostly huddling around a fire at night, keeping the sendaro at bay while hearing our stomach's grumble from the "gourmet" food we dined upon each morning... and no other time. Oh, and wearing the same clothes day in and out; what were we, bums?  
OH, DON'T GIVE ME THAT, HYDEL. Like this is REALLY living up to your dream, too, especially as we got closer to Coradoona. Because of lovely Chastity, we couldn't even go into the damned city, and those posters don't pull off your looks at all, Fred... Well, around the forehead, maybe, but even that is too bulbous, though it does give your nose a nice run for its money- in the poster, the poster!  
We had to wait on the outskirts like some... some... yes. A vagabond. Thank you, Hydel, now next time say it with some enthusiasm. You got to look on the bright side: when this is over, we'll be heroes! Lilah will be sure to fall for us... Even if we... did hack her dad into p- ANYWHO. Here she comes. Took her long e- she had her armor polished! That wre- oh. Wait. She brought new clothes, too, and food! This saint! Oh, I could kiss her- wait a minute.  
"Hope they fit," she said, watching as we unfolded the tan leggings, as we pressed the dark blue tunic against us, clashing with the bloody, stained one under. "I kind of guessed. You looked about the same build as... well, you looked wimpy but strong."  
Ohohohohohoh. I like the cut of her jib. Welp, let's... STRIP- and her face was almost as bright as her hair, spinning away, crying out as he threw his pants on her head. She spun again, fuming as we tied the leggings tight, slipping on the blue tunic after, winking. She rolled her eyes, took the rag that was the old top, and stuffed them into her bag, finally handing us the real treat: fried crocillo.  
"That's scary. You and him almost think alike at times," she stated sometime down the road, for... I don't know, the fiftieth time... I think. Time is skewed by good food, and the path seemed to melt away under that crunchy feast. She was about to say it again when we grumbled something, gnawing on a wing bone, and she huffed, raising her chin. "Took you long enough. Think you can just ignore a girl once your face is stuffed?"  
"... Yes?"  
"... Are you sure you're not him, just... in a different body?"  
"It depends. How bad do you wanna fuck me?"  
WHOA. WHOAWHOAWHOA! MAJOR RED FLAG! YOU JUST CAN'T ASK A GIRL T-  
"Depends. How far can you bend over without falling and how much pain can you tolerate."  
… Nevermind on that red card. This chick is kinkier than both of us, combined. She tittered, shook her head, and punched our shoulder, sticking out her tongue.  
"What? Not what you expected? I will say this: you have more balls than him. He would have never fired back with such a line."  
"I aim to be completely unable to predict." You do?  
"Then the rest of this journey should be a blast." She hit his shoulder again, and dashed off, leaving us in her dust... I... I think she wants you to give chase... Okay. Using that is absolutely ch- She gasped as we matched her pace, lightning pulsing on our legs, the bottle in our right hand still half filled, frothing, bubbling so. "You're a mage, too?"  
"No. Alchemist." He drank the rest, and threw the phial against a pelont, its roots grumbling, breaking through the ground, its heights, its leaves rising above the others, ever just out of its shadow, the wind booming as we rocketed towards the plains, the roaming, soft grasslands of Sildred finally being splotched and broken by Longshore's rocky, yellow, lush terrain.


	24. A Royal Elven Whore?

Frisk, you continue to astound me by your... ability to stretch to the truth to such phenomenal bounds.  
Whatchu talking bout, Hydel?  
You can't really pull that. We are but-  
Yeah yeah. Get on with it.  
What I mean is not only did we not have such a chat nor chase after Beyla.  
Of course not! It was a race.  
It was no race. She stated she was going to check ahead. You, in all your... you-ness, decided to convince Fred to pop that drought and, in doing so, made a complete arse out of all of us.  
Nonsense! She totally digs us now.  
Even if she did, do you really think now is the time for such? We just lost Emry, watched her die... It takes more than a week to recover from that.  
You're right... it takes a month, then you add a new girl who will console and help us-  
Chastity.  
What? No! Fuck her- wait, don't fuck her. Send her straight to the bowels o-  
Not what I meant.  
Then what the hell did you mean?  
Quit prattling around. Do you really think it wise for us to find another lover... just knowing she is going to be thrown to the slaughter?  
This is why I say we go with Beyla. Think about it: she's a guard, she has know-how of mages, she can think on her feet-  
And, time and again, Chastity has outsmarted us. Outplayed us. It would be downright selfish of us.  
Then I am selfish. I want love. We didn't go through all this shit just to be left high and dry.  
You're right, but that can wait. Once we bring her to justice-  
"We're going to kill her," Fred grum... Come again? "You heard me."  
"Kill... who?" Beyla said, looking up from the fire, her brow creased.  
"Chastity. After all that she has done, she doesn't deserve a trial. Once I have her, the real her, in my sights, I'm going to rip out her heart and eat it before her eyes... Or at least chew on it a little. Just to sink the point home."  
"Right... Anyways, today I'm going to head into town, gather as much information as I can. You... just have to lay low. You can do that much, right?"  
"Of course I can. In my sleep, no less."  
"You're just going to sleep while I'm gone, aren't you?"  
"No... Not at all... What gave you that idea?"  
She rolled her eyes, and hit his leg, scoffing.  
"Did you still want me to pick you up those things?" She s- wait. What things? Frisk?  
Oh hohohohoho... He actually asked. I didn't think he would.  
Asked for what? What was asked in the changing of hands.  
"I guess. I'd very much appreciate it," Fred said, and yawned, leaning back, crawling into the dark brown tarp, nestled under a pelont and two pushes, pulling the fur blankets tight around. He waved her off. "Don't be a stranger."  
"I love you, wife." She said, flat, patting his shoe before taking off, living us to slumber.  
Don't you mean leaving?  
No. The dreams are more alive than anything we've done in the passed fortnight, filled with such love, such... caring, happiness... hope. There was so much hope in this echo, in this memory with Rebek, her face fading, becoming Emry, a child in her arms, their eyes a mix of ours, hers, and Rebek's, both children growing up, learning alchemy under Grand Master Withershen, coming home to see their Uncle Jack and cousin Lilah and even their grandparents came to visit-  
Question.  
… Not now, Frisk. This is a happy moment.  
But it's a good one.  
… Fine. Shoot.  
If we had children with Emry, and old man Withershen and his brother were still alive...  
Yes?  
Well, wouldn't that technically mean we would be related to old man Withershen?  
No. Our children would be.  
Ah... Then I have another question.  
What?  
Didn't we technically fail him, by letting his only daughter die?

Well?  
… Frisk... Shut the fuck up. There's a time and place for such questions, and this is not it. I will not tolerate anymore of your filthy, putrid, vile retorts nor statements. You are going to be lucky if, by the end of this, that if I ever let you talk again, you horrid husk of a human, you gross mockery of a living thing... Though... He I... no. He is wrong. We are still alive. We are still carrying on. We have his training, his know-how. So what we couldn't save his daughter; his line didn't die. Not while warm life pulses through these veins. You hear that, Fred. You have yet another reason t-  
"Oi!" Beyla boomed, kicking our feet. "Wake up."  
Fred snorted and grumbled, crawling out of the chest, standing, opening his eyes to greet warm darkness pressing in around his head, bubbling laughter reverberating against his skull. He blinked a few times, finally allowed to see the dark corset that blinded him, housing, displaying two magnificent mammaries, their tops washed to a pristine glow, making that orange skin gleam in the sunset. The girl smiled at us, showing off her pointed teeth as she curtseyed, lifting her blue folds a little, showing smooth, orange legs. Her purple hair shimmered so, braided into two long ponytails, swaying so, settling just behind her nub ears, flushing a bit as she hugged us again.  
"Oh my," she said, cooing, kissing our neck. "So this is my master."  
"Yep. As you requested." Beyla stated, plopping in front of the fire, grumbling, grimacing as we were lead deeper into the forest we set up shop in, Syldrik just to the south-east.  
"B... But I was kidding," Fred said too late, pinned against stone, the girl working at our sash. Fred touched her shoulders, trying to push her away, but she looked up, her pale green eyes wide, scared, trembling so. "What's the matter?"  
"A... am I not to master's liking?"  
"No... It's... it's not that... What's your name?"  
"What would master like to call me?"  
"I'm not y... How much did she pay? I'll gladly pay it b-"  
The girl gasped, reeling away, holding her cheek. "M... No. I am master's now. Now and forever. Saved me from that city. Such a kind heart." She crawled forever again, clamoring on top of him, rubbing his chin. "Let me rep-"  
The girl gasped again, her pupils overtaking the pale green, slumping to the side.  
Fred groaned, dropping the phial, carrying her back to camp, sitting her beside Beyla, her brow cocked.  
"What did you do?" She said.  
"... Truth serum, essentially." Fred said, pinching his brow, keeping her sitting up, shushing in the girl's hear. "Can you hear me... Nod if you can." She did. "Good... Now... Are you working for a girl named Chasity... Again, nod for yes. If you don't, cough."  
… She coughed.  
Fred groaned. "Great. So we have an elven whore... How much?"  
"Nothing, actually. She was simply happy to leave the city. Turns out she's one of the old Elven Queen's daughters."  
"... A royal whore, then."  
"Yep, and she's all yours." She patted his arm, and crawled into the tent, snoring away in no time.  
"B... But I was..."  
He simply sighed, and had the girl lay her head in his lap, stroking her hair, rubbing her a- oh, shut it, Frisk. I can't believe you asked for such in jest... it better have been in jest... Right. What did she learn inside the city? She was very... you know, we do have another phial of truth serum. What say we actually test to see if her intentions are pure.  
"I'm not going to drug her," Fred grumbled, glowering down at the girl on his lap. "Besides, I'm saving it."  
If you say so... What shall be her name?  
"... Yrme. Yrme Keber."


	25. Grief: It makes us do stupid things

Mmm... Your rage. It's absolutely delish. I still can't believe I was able to hide that from you. Got to remember to leave more lewd ideas in transitions- don't be that way. At least in this we are saving her from a life of depravity and misery. No... her final few days shall be happy until, you know, Chas, but even then this'll rout her out. After all, her love with an elf; scandalous.  
Taking her sweet-ass time, though.  
We've been out for for two months now, simply waiting... and that's it. Beyla at least had the luxury to go into town, to talk to others. Us? We were stuck with a girl who refused to call us anything but master, which I didn't mind but still felt weird because Fred felt weird and that means we felt weird and- this whole mind thing is confusing. Never thought about it that much before, but... yeah. Three, once five, separate thought processes all going at once, all mingling and clashing and- it must be one helluva headache. No wonder he tries to keep it at one at a time... Fred, of course. Damn, Hydel. Use your brain- his brain- our brain- see?  
Fred groaned, leaning back in his tent, the third moon eclipsing the town, little more than a sickle this night. The other two were halves, making this... the fourth week? So almost three months. Lovely... Yrme cooed, hugging us tighter, looking up at us curiously, those pale greens gleaming so.  
"What's the matter, master?" She said- and that reminds me: Beyla gave us the information long ago. Turns out there was a new prioritization of targets: us, first, THEN Chastity... That's right! Although we technically didn't do anything, we were more dangerous than the woman who was leading a small army to destroy the world... It's the small things, I g- "Master?"  
Tell her to wait. I was in the middle o- "S-sorry. Plenty, to be honest."  
She pulled herself closer, lips trailing his chin.  
"Like what?"  
"... So, why'd you become a whore?"  
She rolled her eyes, sighing. "Master..."  
"I know. You've told me countless times before you don't want to talk about it, but... I mean, there had to have been a dozen other suitors that have asked."  
She shook her head, biting her lip, that pointed row shining so bright.  
"Never, master. Even elves prefer himan over elves. For the most part, the ones that do hire us, they use us to simply beat, to get out their aggression –as I've told you before, as well. I... I was lucky. The other girls, they knew who I was, they knew I was nothing like my mother."  
"Now that's a topic that was never touched."  
"And it will remain that way." She rolled off, sprawling her arms, her corset loosing as she did. "Oh, master, won't you fulfill your role already, allow me mine?"  
"Not right now, I'm afraid," Beyla stated, gripping Fred's boots and pulling him out, shoving a letter in his face. "We intercepted this. It's-"  
"From Lilah." We could tell that perfume from anywhere. "So she is still alive?"  
Belya nodded, glowering at the elf crawling out after, hugging our shoulders.  
"Yes, and it seems she wants to meet you. Alone. Tonight, just outside of town, along the southern road."  
"Do the guards know this?"  
"No. Only my f... only the captain and I."  
"The captain? Then I shouldn't go."  
"Nah. That old coot may be a lot of things, but he trusts my word. He knows we're working together, and that you are working hard to bring this wench down... So... who is this Lilah?"  
"An old friend... really. That's all. Will you stop glaring at me."  
"I'm not. I'm leering at your cape. Better get moving."  
He nodded, and tried to stand, held down by Yrme, nuzzling his neck.  
"Don't go, master. Please don't. Stay here. I have a bad feeling," she mumbled, nails digging into our middle, legs wrapping around. "Stay with your Yrme."  
Beyla rolled her eyes, and pushed her off, hauling him to his feet.  
"You aren't going alone. I'll be keeping a safe distance, watching. That appeases you, yes, you little nub-ear?"  
Yrme... She nodded, and crawled back into the tent, hugging her legs, watching us through tears as we walked away. Now, as I was sa-  
"I don't trust her." Beyla stated- FUCK YOU. That was MY time. We're simply walking to the destination, so keep your lips s- "You hear me?"  
"Y-yeah. Why, again?"  
"Her mother was sweet-lipped. She could talk any man under her nail, and that trait is so easily passed in the rich and powerful, no matter how hard or quick a fall they have."  
"We gave her the truth serum, though. We asked her if-"  
"She was working for Chas. Yes, we've been through this, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have her own motives."  
"Aside being happy? Both elf and human alike want her dead, save for a handful that actually know her."  
"Wow. She has you hooked good... You really are becoming him, just for a taste of the orange meat instead of green."  
"Are you ever going to tell me his name, by the way? I hate being compared to a phantom, let alone one I can't invoke."  
"It... It doesn't matter. Saying it befalls grim tidings, so let's... let's keep going." With that, she finally let m- "By the way..."  
… Fred, do me a favor. Grab that dagger out of your sleeve and carefully, gently... stab it into her neck over and over and o-  
"How close were you with your wife?"  
"Very?"  
"Couldn't have been, considering how quick you are to fall for her."  
"It's... My feelings for her at the end were... unsettled. Part of me loved her very much... the other wishes we killed her long before."  
Whoa. Wait. Really? Hydel, you did... Well, it obviously wasn't me. Was it that fru- no no. He was always for peace and consideration and love and compassion and all that shit... Christof! You heartless mon- no wait. Definitely not you. You couldn't stammer it fast enough for him to understa-  
"So you were already shut off when she was murdered?"  
"No."  
"Huh. Okay, then."  
"You waited how long to finally ask that?"  
"Thought it would have been a touchy subject."  
"Still is... somewhat."  
"Thus why I waited."  
"Which is fine. You couldn't have known that it wasn't the s... You couldn't have known."  
"Hmm... So Rebek was your first love?"  
"H-how di-"  
"Yrme Keber. Though I do think you mentioned her once before."  
"... Right. Yes... You only had the one love?"  
"All I needed. Thought we were going to run away and live together... Instead, he just... ran away."  
"And you blame yourself for it."  
She scoffed, pushing him... but didn't answer, simply shaking her head, stopping.  
"You'll have to continue on by yourself. If this is a trap-"  
"It shouldn't be."  
"Very well... by the way?"  
"Yes?"  
She kissed his cheek, slapping the other, smiling wide.  
"For good luck. To cover for the bad that elf left."  
He shook his head, nudging her chin, and took off for the road, Lilah more than happy to meet us there, which means still no thoughts. One of these days I'll be allowed to talk... ONE D-  
"You got it, then. I was so worried," she said, snuffling, embracing us. She cried into our neck, leaning against our hands as we held her tight, stroking her hair. Those golden curls were no longer so pure, twisted and disheveled around her eyes, bloodshot and weary. She smiled weakly, sniffling again, looking at us. "I thought you were dead."  
"No. Chastity wouldn't allow it... Your father, though."  
"I know. He... I was out in town, selling goods while he went to take care of 'nature's call'. I waited... and waited... and waited, but he never came back, so I packed up the stall and continued to wait until dusk. I went to find a guard and was knocked cold, waking in the back of the wagon." She bit her lip, paling a bit, burying her face against his chest. "When I opened it up... yo... your apothecary. Emry... the whole town was simply... gone. I rode to Coradoona after, finding my father... what was left of him, anyways, along the way, and saw the wanted posters once in town. That's when I knew I had to get back in touch with y-" She pushed away, looking around, backing into the brush. "We'll talk more later. I've got to get back to town. They know we're close. I risked much meeting you, and I'm glad. Until then, Freddy."  
She bowed her head, and disappeared into the grass, leaving us to wait until Beyla shook our shoulder, pulling Fred out of his non-me thoughts.  
"You okay?"  
"... No. I took her whole life, all by just knowing me."  
"No. She has her own life. You're just a small part of it. Let's get back to camp. There was a reason she got spooked."  
The howl and glowing eyes sort of gave away one reason, but Fred's hair gave another, standing on end, something more primal, evil than those beasts watching after. If I had to take a hint? Chastity... I don't care if that breaks the mood. I was finally getting a word in, dammit. These damned women constantly ruined my chance to monologue, so you know what? Fuck the mood! Besides, it was doing a good enough job on its own, bringing in the dark clouds, loosing thunder and lightning.  
Dropping us in complete darkness somewhere.


	26. Christof's c- Nope! Screw you, Christof

S-s-so guys.  
No.  
C'mon, Frisk. Let's hear him out.  
Oh, alright... What, Christof?  
W-well, I w-w-was ssssimply w-w-w-wondering w-with L-Le-Lebough gone i-i-if I c-c-co-  
No.  
Agreed.  
Aww...


	27. Cannibal Bandits Make Great Allies

Though I feel sorry for Christof, now is now the time for delay. We have been captured once more, our fate still lost in the dark, wrapped tight against our eyes. What we do now, however, is that this was not Chastity. Our captor's beard itched so against our middle, his thick arm holding our arms tight against his head, shaved.  
How long had it been? Hours? Days? Maybe a week? Long enough for our bellt to be emptied, for our throat to itch incessantly, each breath ragged, sucking whatever moisture gathered in that ragged gag. The way the sun warmed our legs, I say we were heading south, but how far? Was Beyla okay?  
Was Yrme... At long last we came to a stop, thrown on the hard stone. The man removed our blindfolds, tore out our gags as a woman barely clothed pushed her toe against Fred's mouth. She smiled, her steely blues sparkling in the morning sun, glistening against her chainmail bikini, her dusky tips seen straight through the rings, her... other region clear as day. She forced our gaze back up as we tried to avert, giggling so.  
"Go ahead and enjoy for you see before you Shad Lorkan's mate," she said, glowering at the bald guy. "Yuro! How could you simply stand there? Don't you see we have guests?"  
He bowed, and faded from sight, probably heading towards one of those tents just seen out of the corner, pulled back to her, her toe digging under our chin, pulling us closer, closer to her modesty. However, doing so also showed she had a prominent belly, rubbing it with a smile.  
"Yukuno. Been a while." Beyla said beside, standing.  
Once more, the woman's smile was gone, giving Beyla a dirty look.  
"Indeed. I was wondering when you were going to rear your head into my business again."  
"You two know each other?" Fred said.  
"Unfortunately."  
"She took my Yugrin," the woman, this Yukuno, stated, snarling.  
"It paid off, didn't it? You got to rape the world's strongest magus."  
"I wouldn't have had to Yugrin was still alive! No... You made me into the monster, the pariah."  
"Nothing you didn't deserve. What did you think would happen when you forced-"  
"So why were we brought here?" Fred said- taking the initiative. Very good.  
They both looked at us, and Beyla sat beside, Yukuno's toe added under our chin again, scratching away.  
"You two were caught conversing with a target of ours." Yukuno said.  
"Lilah? What do you want with her?"  
"She's an affiliate of a rival band of cutthroats, the Scarlet-"  
"Loriengo." Beyla finished with her, shaking her head. "That can't be. She wouldn't team up with them, not after what they did to her father."  
"Wait. That's the name of Chastity's group?" Fred said... now slow on the uptake, I see.  
"You know her?" Yukuno exclaimed.  
"Sadly, yes. I'm... her 'lover'."  
"... You? Really? Odd. Could've sworn... Ah. A phase, then. That woman's heart... We seem to have common ground here, good sir. Stand." We didn't really have a choice, pulled to our feet by her toe, her leg going all the way up, spreading her legs out as it came down, sighing, patting her belly. "Got to be careful doing that. Another month, and I'll barely be able to raise that much."  
"I'm not working with you," Beyla stated.  
Yukuno shot a glare at her. "I'm not asking you to. I'm asking your friend here."  
"He's, also, not going to help."  
"... Oh... So this is your new squeeze, eh? Well, if what he says is true, don't you want to take down that wretch? That way you two can have your happy ever after? Quit giving me that look. I don't want nor need him; after all, Yudash, the wind god, is my mate now."  
"You make me sick."  
"It was the deal. I helped him take down Yurelosa, he helps me keep the bloodline alive. After all, what happened to Yukali..." She shook her head, and stood, offering her hand. "I take it, by your vehemence in mentioning the woman, you are no friend of hers?"  
"She took two of my lovers... and children. I want her head on a bloody pike."  
"Then our intentions coincide. The Banded Lorien stands by you... Fred, was it?"  
"Yes, but... well, this is going to seem silly... Yugrin, Yukuno, Yukali, Yudash; all clan names, yes?"  
She tittered, patting his head. "Aye, but you have to earn it. One day. For now, though, we feast, then we return you to your camp. Don't fret; we brought the elf along, too."  
"Where is she? Yrme? Yrme!"  
"I'm here, master," she said, dashing, pouncing on us, kissing us so as we held her tight, wheeling about, crying into our chest. She looked up, her lip trembling, the gag still hanging on her throat. "I was so worried. All I saw was darkness. I was calling for you, but I wasn't sure if you could hear me."  
He shushed her, hugging her tight kissing her forehead... much to Beyla's disdain. She rolled her eyes, and stormed away, plopping on one of the logs surrounding the fire, fresh porkdana and crocillo skewered over, slowly turned by a hunched, red-headed woman. Her belly protruded, too, her eyes wrapped in dingy gauze, her lips little more than lines, singed and jagged. Yukuno sat beside her, rubbing her back as she took over turning, frowning so...  
Alas, all good times must come to an end, and we were escorted, returned to the forest before Syldrik. I was not more than an hour's march, but the way they left, how they split, wiped away any trace behind each other meant that it was easily another week's journey for them. Beyla remained silent the entire time, refusing to look at us... at Fred, mostly. She would leer at Yrme, trilling, cooing in our lap, kissing, peppering our lips, our cheeks, our ears, our neck in kisses, holding us so tight. Yrme reached down, pulling at our sash-  
Slapped away by Beyla, pulling her up by her corset, her teeth gritted.  
"Okay, you elven harlot. What's your deal?" She grumbled.  
"W-w-what are you- you brought me to master, remember?"  
"Y... It was a joke. You weren't supposed to stay!"  
"But I want to stay. I love master."  
"You don't even really know him!"  
"I... I think I know him... Better than you, I mean."  
"What?"  
"Who did he call out for in camp, huh? Who did master want, his Yrme or you?"  
"T... That's because I don't need saving, unlike you, you pathetic damsel."  
"I didn't need saved. I just needed my master!"  
"Well, he doesn't want nor need you."  
Yrme slapped Beyla, hugging us again, sniffling into our neck.  
"Why is she being so mean to me? She was the one who brought us together."  
… Beyla simply shrugged, heading to the tent, leaving us to tend to the crying elf... of which I'm thankful you weren't slow catching on to this one, lad. You're right; she did avoid the question. Why was she here? Was it simply us... or something related to us.


	28. Ten Things to Know to Screw My Daughter

That was very sneaky of you, Hydel, sneaking in and taking my turn like that... sneakily like. I'll have you know I still hid something lewd in between the parts, and won't tell you until it all comes to a head, so hah! For now, though... we get to enjoy more waiting, but now with a side of letters and visitors from the Banded Lorien, giving us fresh supplies, new clothes, even a really good tent.  
Something I picked up from traveling with Yudash, the letter stated, wrapped in the dark green tarp, the innards heavy with extra flaps, creating multiple cells when erect... Like our pantaloons! You probably didn't expect THAT one, huh... oh, who am I kidding? By now, all of you know me as the frisky one. It IS in my name, after all, and if you don't... well, surprise!  
So, here we are, in this dark green tent... alone. Beyla was in the city, gathering info from other guards and the tavern- which I could really go for a Blackstar Ale right now. Been forever since we had o- oh. Right... Yrme was in the cell beside breathing, sighing softly. More than once we rolled up at split, seeing her curled up, sucking gently on her nail, so peaceful... and nude.  
What say you, Fred? Want to chance a look now... What else do you have to do? Besides, even if she was awake she would want you to... That's right... nice and s-  
"Hello, master," she mumbled, crawling under, pushing us over. She giggled, caressing our face, her orange cheeks darkening a little. "I was wondering when you were going to check on me. You hadn't done it yet today."  
"S-sorry. I-" He stuttered, silenced by her finger, shushing cooing.  
"It's okay. My master doesn't have to apologize. You are, after all, my master." She removed her finger... replacing it with her lips, moaning against his, hugging him tight. A tear fell, splashing on our cheek, wiped away as she smiled down at us. "That was my first kiss... on the lips, anyways. Was it good?"  
"As good as a kiss can get." Fred said, rubbing her back.  
She kissed him again, her right leg raising, swaying a little as time passed against those lips, broken by Beyla clearing her throat, dragging us out, rolling Yrme off. Yrme had begun to retort when cold steel pressed against her throat, forcing her to retreat into the tent, gone with the flap lazed shut. Beyla groaned, and hoisted us to our feet, slapping our cheek.  
"W-what was that-" Fred began, given another as a reminder why... dumbass.  
"Are you that foolish?" She exclaimed. "Down a potion or something. Goodness knows what she drank and tried to poison you with."  
"... Still on that I see."  
"I trust my instincts on this. She's up to something."  
"Right... So what'd you find out?"  
"Aside my father wanting to meet you? Same thing as the last two months, and the two months before that."  
"There still hasn't been any signs?"  
She shook her head, groaning, sitting before the fire, rekindled not long ago. The soup on it simmered lightly, still some hints of portanyas and tomals in there... as well as some kind of meat. She scooped out a bowl full of i- seriously. Don't ask about the meat. The Banded Lorien are known cannibals. I asked once... I will never recover.  
Oh. Shit. She's looking at us with her brow cocked. What do we s-  
"Sorry. What?" Fred said.  
She rolled her eyes- good save, Fred. That's how you d- oh. Maybe I should be quiet during her explanation again? Would that help? I mean, what was she asking about anyways... what do you mean you don't know? She was just asking you!  
"Can you repeat that again? There's something in my ear," Fred s-  
"Fine. Whatever. Do you want to enter the city or not. There. Happy?"  
"Oh... and how would we do that?"  
"... Never mind. Just... Forget it. I should have known. Silly freakin' me for being so blind."  
"What?"  
She slapped him again. "I don't want to hear that word again."  
"Sorry-"  
"Or that one!"  
"Then what- ah ah ah! It had to be used. What do you want me to say?"  
"Just tell me."  
"Tell you..."  
"That I can trust you in the city."  
"... I think you can?  
"You think?"  
"It's hard to tell nowadays. Little miss Chas can be anybody... or anything."  
He glared at the kettle... receiving, you guessed it, another slap!  
"Idiot... but you do give a good point. She could be hiding right in plain sight..."  
"Yrme's not Chastity."  
"Are you sure?"  
"She would have blown her cover by now multiple times over."  
"... Then we plot a trap in the city."  
"How so?"  
She reached out, making him flinch until she took his hand, smirking.  
"We go on a 'date'. If she is as jealous as she is made out to be-"  
"Killed two lovers, buried me in one, exploded the other. Both pregnant... You tell me."  
"Then my life is in your hands."  
"I would say you're doomed, but..."  
"But?"  
"I think you'll be fine."  
"You better damn well hope. If I die because of this, I'm going to kill you."  
"Then lead the way, m'lady."  
She rolled her eyes again, slapped his head, and sealed the tent shut.  
"It's for your own good, elf. I know you heard all that."  
"Just make sure to bring master back," Yrme shrilled, sobbing.  
"Don't worry. I plan to bring MY LOVE back. The person I LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART."  
"We're not in town yet... In fact, we haven't even left."  
She simply shrugged, smiling from ear-to-ear, practically skipping to town, Yrme's crying lost about three-quarters the way... Ah, Syldrik. Your drawbridge was a thing of beauty, a true wonder... for instance, why does it exist? The ground was pretty much level all the way to the other side, but it's oh so cool and awesome! At least its people seemed friendly, if these guards waiting was any example. Even gave us a complimentary set of iron shackles for hands and feet. Lovely date so far. Just like back at home.  
At least I didn't have to skip anything to make it exciting... And... because you, Hydel, decided to jump me... I'm just going to keep going! Serves you right, you noble moronic prick. I was going to let you handle the date, handle the jail time, but no! It's mine now.  
So, here we are, behind bars, hearing as Beyla pleads her case to the captain, a rather... stalky fella. Thank goodness for his salt-and-pepper goatee, because otherwise I would have labeled him a normal person, and that cape wasn't helping matters. Just made his tiny head all the more mini. He stroked his beard so, listening to Beyla, his cold eyes unfazed until he looked our way, glittering in the dark dungeon.  
He raised his hand, cutting her off, and approached the cell, stroking his goatee.  
"So, you are the newest ruffian my daughter has fallen for," he stated, offering his hand. "Captain Straid... I've heard I have you to thank for returning my daughter home in one piece while your entire city died away. By your potions, no less."  
"It wasn't me. I swear. I... I was threatened to make them, but I didn't use nor give them away."  
"Then how did they end up in the hands of the Scarlet Loriengo?"  
"... I was threatened, okay... as was my wife."  
"A wife, too? Dead, no doubt."  
"She was the one who made the deal. She wanted to keep me, and that seemed the only way."  
"Because Chastity wanted you, and now you are bringing such a fate upon my daughter and this city." He shook his head, sneering as he looked back at Beyla. "You sure do know how to pick them, don't you?"  
"It's all an act, okay?" Fred said, growling. "We don't really like each other. We're only doing it to lure out Chastity or anyone from her crew."  
"... Ah... Again, you really know how to pick 'em." He opened the cell, unlocked our shackels, ad punched us in the gut, laughing as Beyla bent, rubbing our back. "If that's the case, then you can stay. If your feelings do end up flourishing, though, and Chastity hasn't been caught, do us all a favor: walk out there, and sink a dagger through your heart."  
"Don't worry. I plan to. No one else shall suffer because of me."  
"Then welcome to Syldrik, son... Oh, and daughter?"  
"Y-yes, sir?" Beyla said.  
"Whatever happened to that royal whore you escorted out of here?"  
"She's still at the campsite. She took a liking to my love here."  
"Hmm... some things never do change."  
He walked away, leaving us t- h-hey! Get out of here, Hydel. It's my


	29. Even the Best Laid Plans PFT Best

I am taking over, Frisk. Now is not the time for frivolity. Instead, the boy's mind has to be sharp, honed, focused on the crowds around. Out there, somewhere, Chastity or one of her goons is planning to ruin this lovely day of wining and dining. There seemed to be no one suspicious at the cafe, nor at the tavern, and there was truly nobody out in the fields.  
Beyla gave such an odd sound, a mix of relief and disappointment as we entered the barracks, approaching Captain Straid. He sat behind his desk, only the tips of his cloak seen above the piles upon mounds of paper. Beyla cleared her throat, and a grunt came from under it, a bit of hair emerging, along with a weary eye.  
"Report, lieutenant?" He grumbled.  
"Nothing, sir."  
"Then you try again next week. Young Bala, you are dismissed. Help me, lieutenant."  
Beyla kissed our cheek, and swept behind the desk, pulling him free, lumbering after him into the dark streets, following the spiraling down towards the entrance of town and its drawbridge. It lowered for him, raising behind him as he trudged, returning to camp. A small fire burned, Yrme jumping to her feet, leaping over and into our arms, shaking so. Her eyes were laden with dark bags, bloodshot, wet with fresh tears.  
"Master," she whispered, kissing us- Fred again. Curse you, Frisk. "I've missed you... Ms. Beyla?"  
"She's home. Safe and sound."  
"Oh. That's... That's good... What of your target?"  
"No sign. There could be a spy at work in the guard, too, so tomorrow I'll be discussing different tactics with the Captain."  
She tittered, pulling him down before the fire, cuddling into his lap, nuzzling his neck.  
"You sound like a real guard, master."  
"I do, don't I? You know, it was always my dream to be a guard, or a knight."  
"Why couldn't you, master?"  
"W... Well... normally, those only of higher class or noble birth can become such... and I... I was just a lowly beggar for the most part... If it wasn't for Old Man Withershen-"  
"Who's that?"  
"He is... was pretty much my father. He gave me a chance at a better life... Then Chas... She took it all."  
She squeezed his neck, looking into his eyes.  
"Not all, master. You're still here."  
"I know... J... I know. It's... Ever since she came into my life... I'm bitter. Very, very... bitter."  
"Maybe you should let go of some of it, master. After all, it brought us together."  
And you and Emry, and Beyla... but how long before she takes them, too. For what? Hasn't she taken enough? Couldn't she learn how to do it herself by now, to leave us a... I'm sorry, Fred. I didn't mean to bombard your mind with this... I know we were on the same line of thinking, but it's made you fall silent, and she's expecting an answer.  
He simply kissed her, caressing her cheek, smiling.  
"Of course. Now, it's been a long day. How about we call it a night."  
"Y-yes, master... Master?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you think... maybe... you can take me into the city tomorrow? I... I want to go to the cafe with you, to the tailor's. I... I want to simply be with you. Please?"  
"... We'll see."  
She hummed, pushing her back against us, gripping our hands so as the tent flap whipped in the wind, its kiss held at bay by heavy fur blankets –gifts from Yukuno. The weather was changing, and pray our luck doesn't with it... Beyla was there bright and early, her boots our alarm, crunching away in the frost, and Fred simply winked at her as she pulled him out, wafting his hand in her direction.  
"Good morning, mistress," he humme- I don't think you should go down this road, lad.  
"Excuse me?" She said- seriously, I must urge caution.  
"Oh, mistress. How you usher me out into the dawn every morn, ready to fulfill your every wish. How can I help you this morning, my stalwart beauty."  
"... The captain wishes to speak with us. He has some idea of what we can do next."  
"As do I, mistress. Oh, so many ideas for us to try." Fred... Don't... Don't kneel b... Don't grab her h... You're going to get h- "Oh, mistress... If you simply make use of me in the center of town."  
Beyla scoffed, pushing him away... but hauled him up anyways?  
"I see. Very clever. Keep practicing, though. We'll need you in top sha- Oh. She's still here?"  
Yrme crawled out of the tent, her cheeks puffed, glaring at Beyla.  
"We had plans today, miss. We were going to the city, to the cafe and tailor's and wherever else we wanted to go. You had him yesterday."  
"And I will have him everyday until, and after, Chasity and her band has been captured."  
"And executed," Fred added.  
"... Of course."  
"And executed... There's no mercy left. They have to die."  
Fred... Though I agree, we have to let the law do what it must. They will die in the end, but we cannot take that power in our hands, no matter how we have earned it. No one man can deliver such a fate onto so many.  
Beyla pulled Fred to his feet, hugging him, sighing so.  
"They will. Don't worry, but let's focus on simply flushing them out... and you gave me an idea..."  
Once more we were at that bistro, Syldrik's fields warmed by the midday sun, barely eclipsing the wall we sat upon. Fred was down on his knee, a small, heavy box in his hand, two silver bands shining in its dark silk, wavering, bouncing with Beyla's excited shrills, eyes painted in cordono tears, gripping, taking the box.  
"Of course I'll marry you. Oh, I love you so much Fred Bala," she exclaimed, lifting, spinning him as she moaned against his lips... Though there were plenty of onlookers, plenty of people applauding, not one seemed out o-  
Wait. Who's this? Why are they approaching? Why were their blue eyes flashing so, burning so bright, paling their golden locks bounding, wafting against her bright yellow dress?  
"So. Finally found someone dumb enough to put up with you?" She said, prodding Beyla's shoulder.  
"Yes. Yes I did, Bastille."  
"Good. Then that means once-"  
"He's not coming back. You've got to move on. I did, and met such a wonderful man. Bast, meet Fred. Fred, my old lover's little problem."  
"... Hmm? Oh, I thought you were talking about yourself. Charmed." She held out her hand to Fred, who shook i- was pulled into her grasp, gasping. "O... Oh my. You are rather strong. And these hands..."  
Beyla groaned, pulling us away.  
"He's mine. He just proposed to me, Bast. Find your own replacement."  
"Sorry. I just... had to see if he-"  
"He's well more than a r- no. An upgrade if he had to be compared, but that's petty... Come, love. We've got to go get my dress- oh... Never mind. The tailor is right here. Won't you help me, Bast?"  
"... Of course. Come al-"  
"Master?"  
… Please d... She was. Yrme stood at the opening to the wall, to the bistro, her hands cupped, eyes wide, looking at us. Her heels clacked, slow, building, lost as she launched herself at Fred, kissing him, hugging tight. She pulled away, cheeks red, hot, matching her breath wafting against our face.  
"Master..."  
"Yrme... H... How could you? How could you j..."  
"Master... but... tod..."  
Beyla pulled her aside, smacking her, reaching for her blade.  
"Keep your lips off my fiancee, whore!"  
"B... But you... and ma..."  
She broke down into tears, practically screeching as she ran out of the city... and Fred followed.  
"Yrme. Yrme! Yrme!"


	30. Christof's Stand

Congratulations on your job of "taking control of the situation", Hydel! Not only did we NOT capture or even FIND evidence of Chastity and her scarlet crew, you decided to withheld critical, need-to-know information from a woman- sorry, whore that loves us to bits and is now running, gods know where, because of our "fake" engagement. So in control, so focused; you make me look like a right old fool, all right.  
If you are done gloating-  
Oh, but I am never done. Not when someone gives me the ammo to do so. You righteous, self-centered, egomaniac.  
Like you have any room to talk, you nihilistic, craven, crass...  
I-I-I g-guess while th-they f-f-fi-fight, I-I'll t-t-... L-let me s-start that a-again. W-while they fight, f-for Lebough... In memory of Lebough, I shall be strong. I shall be clear, and I shall be heard. For you, Lebough... For you.  
There was no way of knowing where Yrme was heading, but days seem to have passed in her shadow, dimming with each step. She had given up her heels at the bridge, and the blood on the pilont, in the briars she had gone through, showed it was only time. Fred, make your true feelings know, won't you. If ever there was a crueler fate to behold, it is unrequited love evermore.  
The blood had stopped, the last fleck gleaming so in the cold night air, given its life by the three moons, all full, washing those frosting hills with their silver sheen. Our breath glistened in its brilliance, rising fast, hard as we searched the pilont, those proud stalks allowed to rest at last, the changing of the season here at last, but Yrme could not be seen in them.  
"Yrme," Fred exclaimed, kicking away the grass and snow, tears welling. "Please! Yrme."  
You have to say something more than her name, Fred. Like... L-like... Think of something.  
"It wasn't what you think, Yrme! It was all a show, trying to lure out Chastity. There's... There's no real wedding. Please! Yrme... I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry... please... Yrme."  
Now's not the time to collapse, Fred. She's still there. She is only catching her breath! You have to keep moving, if not for her sake your own. That cold may be only caressing now, but it won't waste a second filling you, taking us all. Get up- o... oh my. You actually did... So this is what power feels l-  
"It wasn't you!" I think o- oh. You're talking to Yrme... right? "It was... It was all my fault. I should have told you. Why didn't you stay in camp? Any other time you do."  
You see, Frisk? Fred raised a good point. Normally she does stay in camp. How was I to k-  
Excuse me. It's my turn now, guys. Can you keep your arguments more in the back?  
… What did this stuttering fuck just say to us, Hydel? WITHOUT a single stammer?  
I said I wanted MY turn. For Lebough's sake. So get back there and argue quieter. Thank you... When did Yrme get here? When did she fall into our arms. Fred, you're supposed to tell me when this stuff happens. Oh well... So I guess we're on our way home now, huh?  
W... What do you mean no? Well, I meant our home away from hom- oh, you knew what I meant? Then w-  
"To the docks," Fred grumbled. "We're leaving this place. For good."  
Yrme sniffed, smiling up at him, kissing his neck.  
"You didn't have to tell me again, master, but are you sure Santsero? There have been colonization on Nexusian. We can go there, get lost in the new world."  
"I want someplace no one can ever touch. The Angellum are offering mixed couples like us a spot for... research."  
"So you told me already. I still don't like the sound of it."  
It's not for you, girly. It's for us dumbasses arguing up here.  
Ooh. Big words, Hydel. So crude, too.  
Guys. Please. It's already hard enough for me to keep track without you jumping in with sarcasm.  
If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen.  
Hydel. Why?  
Because it should have only been us. It's been us from the beginning.  
Then Lebough-  
Lebough gave up the ghost the moment things got too hard. That fucking fairy wouldn't have lasted through the beginning. Hell, you still here is proof you are stronger than him.  
That's... That's not true! He didn't leave because of that!  
He left because he was guilty, lad. He pushed the boy down that road, pushed him into all those decisions. If it had only been us, we wouldn't have stayed in that town, wouldn't have fallen in love.  
So, you're angry because he gave him hope? How does that make sense! Out of the four of us, Lebough gave him the most... human moments... And now you are trying to stop me, too... No. I won't abandon him. I won't abandon either of them. Fred, Lebough; I will stay and make you g-  
… Frisk, what did you just do to him?  
Don't look at me. That wasn't my hand... Oh, there's Yrme. Why was she smiling down at us? Why was there a... kn...  
"I'm sorry, master, but it was the only way we could be together," she said, and Chastity came into view, stroking her chin. "I brought him to you. No one else is around."  
"Good girl, and don't worry. You'll be the first to have him... after I'm through, of course."  
"R-really?"  
"No. Get out of here. Mercy is your reward, and don't think I won't take it back in a heartbeat."  
"B-but... He's my m-ma-"  
"And he's my servant, making me your mistress by-proxy. As your mistress, I command you to run. Run away. Never look for us again... DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR."  
She squeaked, and cried as she dashed away, sobbing hard. We got to watch her, thrown over Chastity's shoulder so, another member blocking our view, sending us back into darkness... Christof? You still there?  
Give up, Hydel. He dead. Good riddance, too. Who the hell did he think he is, taking MY turn.  
… It was mine, Frisk. It was mine, and he died for it.  
How does one kill a thought, anyways?  
With a hard enough blow to their morals, it seems.  
Morals? What are those?  
Guess we'll find ours. In time.


	31. Sneaky Music NO Frisk D: Bu NO

Ah, but it seems we don't have to. She has fallen asleep, and these cuffs were loose. We just couldn't get the right angle during her... tryst.  
And now she is sleeping very good.  
Indeed... Good. She had our pants in the sack at the end of the bed... Where were we?  
Aside in the center of a FREAKIN BANDIT FORTRESS?  
By the gods, how could no one have seen this sooner? This red brick stood out so much against the mountain peak it hugged. How long had we been out, and how long has she been recruiting? Though we were at the top of the fortress, its red walls and floor were lost to bright leather moving about, voices culminating into one long drone, broken by the blacksmith's, by the fletcher's and trainers. There was a bright flash and boom, and the mountain rumbled, the drone lost to cheering. Smoke rose under, hiding our descent down the ladder before the tent.  
Can I hum a song?  
W... What?  
I mean, we're sneaking out, right?  
… Yes?  
Then let me hum a song.  
… Fine. Just... Don't bother Fred. He has to focus.  
He wouldn't have to if he just grabbed a pair of apples and a sling top-  
Weren't you going to hum a s- no. Don't do that, Fred! That takes all the fun a- godsdammit... Fine. Just... Yup. Throw on a leather top and hood, too. Blend right in. Walk out with the scouting party... You know, Frisk. Sometimes even I love a bit of danger.  
Yes, but this is survival. This ain't no time for games-  
Or songs.  
… DAMMIT! Wait. We still don't know where we a-  
Mount Telenata.  
… Fuck you. How did you k-  
You can see Syldrik from here... and the forest... and our campsite, smoking away.  
Do we go there?  
No. They'll be expecting that. Our best bet is to get to Syldrik, find Beyla, hope she doesn't think we're dead, and relay the news to the Captain about this base.  
That's great... until you realize they are sorely out-numbered.  
You think the Captain won't know that? No... It's about time the High King was approached.  
Oh. Joy. That douche... Next one is mine, right?  
… Sure... That didn't mean you get to hum your song now! My parts not over!  
You sure? Feels like it.  
We're still following this crew down the mountain. Once we hit the road it shall be.  
Right. What's the-  
Don't.  
Worst-  
Stop!  
That could h-  
I swear to gods, Frisk!  
Appen... See that, Hydel? You're just-  
… What was that?  
… Shut up. We'll just have to do that again the NEXT TIME we're free.  
You mean, out of these nine shackles... and off the wall?  
Time, my friend. It's the solution to all... that, and time skips. Though it may seem, like, an eternity to us, it'll only be, like a quick explanation in "Fred's" head. He can ignore most of the pain. Hell, how many scars do you think he has that we haven't told him about?  
"What?" Fred exclaimed, looking down at hiself... seeing the rows of red, the jagged peaks torn into his hide time and again. "When did these get here? How come I never noticed?"  
Comes from arguing with yourself, you know? Lose sight of the bigger picture, but don't worry. The numbers should be down in no time.  
What do you mean by that, Frisk?  
Hmm? Me? I zoned out there.  
… Then who was that?


	32. Enough

Oh, we've just been hanging all day,  
Just swinging away, no light or ray  
Waiting to save us from this day.

Frisk, please s-

We are not but pawns in her hand  
Meant to give pleasure in her land  
Freedom, illusion, something grand.

Frisk, that's just t-

And who are we, to go against her  
To deny her, keep her, filler  
Of love, happiness, a sliver.

That was plain horrible.  
What else can I really do, Hydel? Huh? The only time we are taken off this wall is to be used, and then we are instantly hung back up. It's been like this for, what, ten weeks now? Fourteen? A year!  
It's been barely three days.  
Really? Felt so much longer.  
Because Chas's hunger never seems quenched.  
Right. So how do we get out of this, big man?  
I'm thinking, okay? They did a bang-up job with these bindings. Solid black iron. Not even a mage could break out of these, and they're layered on our arms and legs... Come on... Fred, you had to learn metal properties. Could there be a tonic on us now that can eat through it... the truth serum? Perfect! Pour it on.  
"I'm saving it," he croaked, coughing.  
Chastity lifted her head, still bathing in the glow after our last use. She rubbed her belly, moaning, licking her lips as she watched Fred struggle a little. The tent flapped a little against the wind, moisture heavy on it, thunder rumbling ever closer.  
"What are you saving, lover mine," she asked, standing up... having to sit back down, her legs shaking. "Oh my... You did one helluva job this time. Got me all a quiver."  
"Go to hell!"  
"Only if you go with me, lover."  
He rolled his eyes, and spat, caught in her mouth as she pressed against him, kissing him. She pulled a bit back, licking our FRED'S cheek up to the ear, nibbling on it.  
"Now, what were saving?"  
"N... Nothing."  
She eyed us HIM, and titered, wheeling about. She pushed her bum against his feet, looking through our effects.  
"I guess I'm going to have to snoop, dear... Hmm... Could it be... this?"  
"N-no." … You still suck at lying.  
"Ah, so it is. What kind of potion is in this, hmm? A nasty poison, maybe? No... You wouldn't do that. Not if it was meant for me... Can I drink it?"  
"Y- no! Don't. Whatever you do, don't drink it."  
"Hmm... I think I shall."  
"No wait! Don't!"  
And... she drank the truth serum. Our one way out of this... or, you know, asking her where the key was. That works too, I suppose, but can we make her- oh. We can. So... We're... we're free to go? That's all we needed to do... WHY DIDN'T WE DO THIS SOONER!  
"Shut up," Fred grumbled, putting the cuffs on her, pushing her on the bed before clasping the final pair on her legs... woven through the bottom bar. He cleaned his hands, donned his two pert apples again, threw on his leathers, and made his way out of the tent just to turn around and be lead right back in... Did they notice... no? Good. So let's do this again, this time with the bombs by her bed.  
The fortress arose in one, loud clangor, answering to the call a bomb gave, and others of her troop clawed their way up the ladder, to the higher floors, knocked away by more of those dark explosives, sending them back to the stony basin below. Now, if only we hadn't been moved deeper into the mountain and had to deal with water, but the boats on that lake under the mountain were happy to remind us with flaming arrows, pattering away around, singeing our nose. If that wasn't bad enough, they had a gate rectified before the entrance to the lake inside the mountain- again, we were only there two days?  
A lot gets done in two days, let alone one.  
True enough... That was you, right? Hydel?  
Yes. Yes, it was.  
Good... Heh... look at that. The last few days have made us paranoi- WHAT WAS THA- oh. Just a peliorcorpan on a spit... smelled good. Wish we could stay, but, just like it, we've got to keep on rolling... really? Not even a chuckle, Fred.  
I think he has more important things on his mind. Like reaching the bottom of the fortress.  
That's right! We only had... five more bombs. That should make a nice, clear- or, you know, light them all at once and throw them into the crowd. That's... actually effective... Why am I here again? Oh right! This is actually adventure, and I'm loving it! All the explosions, all the screaming, all the smells and heart-pounding unknown! We just need Lilah.  
No. What we need is to get out of here.  
Right, right, but where to? Are we sure we should go to Syldrik?  
I don't think we should leave at all.  
… Hydel?  
Not me.  
Right. There's someone seriously funny up here, and it's not me for once... and we are back in the fields- TAKE A HORSE! Oh, sweet merciful Angellum, the idiots left horses stabled outside this time. We'll get to... wherever in no time... You know, I'm all for the Nexusian route. We can disappear that way, have a new life, live merrily and adventure and fuck whoever we want.  
We still have a duty.  
Duty, duty; always duty with you. We're alive. We're free. Let's make good use of it, and-  
Right. Archers.  
The horse toppled, whinnying its last as it fell off the path, taking us with it down the side of that rocky cliff. Fred climbed onto the saddle and kicked off, grabbing for a pelont's limb... snapping, holding onto the next, creaking so as he clamored on. He gasped, patting his panting chest, looking back at the arrows chasing, their tips burning wherever those grand stalwart protectors... That... that was a hint to start falling with style, Fred... Still sitting? Okay. Let me put it in your terms.  
CLIMB DOWN, FUCKTARD.  
He shook his head, and undid his sash instead, pulling it free of his pants. He looped it around the limb, and fell off, gripping tight, his feet crackling against the burning bark until he found another limb... Okay. Now you're just being a smartass... Three times? That's all it needed? Nice, now run into the burning forest... I'm being serious. They're trying to flush you out. If you run into it and to the other side, they'll suspect you didn't make it through-  
Or believe he ran through to the other side.  
It's a gamble, but it's one I'm willing to take...  
Night fell.  
The forest was gone, but no one came, not even as we started to trudge through it once more. It was a cloudy night, no moon nor star daring to break through that dark, flashing blanket of despair... Just taking a page from the fruit. To pass the time, you know? Walking in silence isn't my forte, especially when there's a good chance of a random twine stretching and thumping and we fall down, for good... So have we decided what we are doing?  
Syldrik.  
… Really?  
They have to know. They have to be warned.  
I know... still sucks, though. It's been nothing but bad news since coming to this stupid city... and it's still so far away... joke time?  
Your jokes suck. I got one: what do you call the greatest illusion?  
I don't know, Hydel. What do you?  
That... That wasn't me, Frisk. Who are you? Show yourself!  
Yeah! Quit being a coward!  
Oh, but that's how I'm still alive. I was always here. It's just coming time for me to take over.  
You? What makes you so certain?  
What do you call the greatest illusion?  
I don't know. What do y-  
Lilah ahoy!  
Frisk! What do yo... Oh. It is... She was waiting at our old campsite? Why?  
Don't care. Oh, happy day! This really is an adventure! Oh, my sweet Lilah.  
She met us half way, sobbing into our neck as she spun and twirled, hugging us so tight, kissing our cheek. We collapsed onto the burnt log before the fire, simply... enjoying each other's company.  
"... What happened?" She finally managed to say, looking at the burnt tarp.  
"Chastity. She found me."  
"Oh? She did? That's..."  
"Yeah. I got away, though."  
"That's great! You must be on your way to Syldrik."  
"I am, then I'm gone for good... but... before I do." He grabbed her hands- oh, yes yes yes! Thank you, gods! He's actually doing it. He's going to follow my dream. "Lilah..."  
"Y-yes?"  
"I... I love you. Have always loved you. Though I've been with others, my heart has always been with you. I... I don't want anyone else but you."  
… She... She pat our hands, frowning a- no. Please. Please... no. No no.  
"Fred... I... I don't like you that way... I don't like any man that way, actually."  
She's... No. She's... She's a...  
"You like women?"  
She nodded, and bit her lip, unsheathing a dagger.  
"Yes... and we have a problem. You see... I love Chastity."  
She screamed, and swung the blade at us, shrieking as Fred twisted her arm, taking it from her. She growled, and hit him in the ribs, knocking him into the ash pit as she kicked him in the ribs again and again, bits of me being taken away in that ash... I...  
Frisk? Frisk! Are you there! Don't go... He's gone.  
Yes, and so are you, you worthless, righteous tool.  
Wait! N-  
Now, where was I... Oh yes. What do you call the greatest illusion?  
The Truth.


	33. The Truth

Yes. The Truth. Many take it for granted, simply nodding their empty heads, unburdened by nary a second thought or objection when they hear it. Is it complacency, one may wonder, or simple apathy or perhaps more a mix with a touch of idiocy. It matters not; what does matter is how long one can play those feelings, use that to hide one's true intention, intentions.  
"Fred" served well. "Fred" allowed the "truth" to be carried out, allowed people to grow attach, to grow angry, to hate others as it unfolded, allowed them to accept what he is doing, but now? Now, "Fred" needs to die. "Fred" and his friends have done all I needed, but I, Morgula Bala, am now ready to speak my own mind.  
My name was never Fred. Only a fool would have such a name, but it held and people rallied to it. Hydel was right; it's best to not be known by two names, so I held it, allowed it to become a shield, a buffer to the real world happening outside these halls you, all of you, now roam, enthralled to the idea of this poor man having such miserable luck that death would be a boon. I almost gave away myself with Lebough, but he was squelched soon enough, taking out by his hubris. That only left Christof, and that whore did wonders.  
Such a shame she got away, though. I was hoping to make use of her. Lilah is boring me. No matter how deep I cut into her flesh or how hard I bash and burn her or simply use her to sate my desires, she makes no more sound. Her belly was getting nice and rounded; won't be long before I have to beat it out of her again. The others simply move on in the fortress, happy that they aren't in danger anymore. The scarlet wench, that girl who swore chastity, only lasted a week before we got our hands on Lilah, her father killed trying to take information to the guards of Syldrik, our first target. Tomorrow, at dawn, that cesspit will be little more than a hole, and those fools will never see it coming. They almost had me in that shitty little town, but that bar wench took their sights off me, caught poisoning the ale of the miners. That left me to work freely for two years, gathering enough bombs to decimate that hamlet, a test. I will miss it; was easier to hide my crops than with that old bastard breathing down my neck. His death, along with all other alchemists, made it so no one can stand in my way.  
Not even the guards, now. Oh, that poor, love-struck fool of a lieutenant. I'm going to find it all the sweeter to watch you die. You almost foiled my plans with that engagement, but thankfully that whore arrived, the royal slut who made it my nemeses were funding me. How you lied so well to the Banded Lorien, to Yukuno, painting me as the good guy; how your eyes shined finding out the opposite. Run wherever you desire, little whore. I'll hunt you down in the end.  
Lilah groaned, coughing up blood on the pillow, and silenced when I punched her cheek, smoking a cigarette.  
"Did anyone say you can make noise?" I grumbled, taking a long drag, moaning, letting it simply... roll out. "I remember when I made those noises for you."  
Like a good fucktoy, she stayed silent. I couldn't help but chortle as I burnt her floppy left tit with the fag's end, licking her cheek- oh, she shuddered. That won't do. Blood seeped down her chin, and I stood, rubbing my hands, stepping out of the tent to gaze upon my fortress under the mountain, those women slaving away, man and mer alike toiling, creating this a better future. Bombs lined the front gate, ready to go when the sun warmed those bars, still another hour or so away.  
First, Syldrik.  
Then, All of Longshore.  
Third, Yensero, the abominable home to those nub-fucks.  
Finally, Coradoona. The High King's estate.  
We shall be remembered.  
We shall be feared.  
But, most importantly of all, the name Morgula Bala will go down in history as the man who purified the world, who made it a better-  
The gate exploded.  
Women screamed, some dropping in the courtyard, little more than pincushions to the arrows and metal that came. I grabbed my sword by the door, stopping only to brandish it against Lilah's neck, her blood-stained eyes glimmering in her bruised sockets.  
"Stay here, whore. When I return, I'll have need of you."  
I kissed her, those lips still so sweet, as sweet as that first time in the field, back when she was still so young, so... innocent. Had she known I had plans to drug her, she wouldn't have allowed me so close, but she was infatuated by our looks. Her father had seen through us and saved us that day, but Fate has a funny way of having things all play o-  
The fortress rumbled again, more and more flashes taking over its red masonry. I punched her chin again, and she fell onto the cot, leaving me to repel down the long line to the armory across, rolling into its door, instead, the twine burning behind. Just have to make it to the new toy. No one could stand in my way. No army could stand against it... dammit! Where is it? It was supposed to be on the first floor, pointed at the entrance- oh, those cunts! They moved it. This was all a set-u-  
"Looking for something?"  
… That voice.  
"Well, well... Beyla. Caught on at last." I wheeled about, sword drawn, gleaming, glittering on the arrows behind her, packing the windows and door frame, blocking out any light from the torch.  
She sniffed, raising her blade, glaring so.  
"How could you? I trusted you. You vowed to help protect the city."  
"I am, but first it must be destroyed to be remade anew. Elves are a disease, and must be eradicated, as must all elven lovers."  
"You're sick, you know that!"  
"No! The sick ones are the ones that put up with it daily! The ones that will cover their true face and allow the world to die! This world, these people and the masks they wear need to burn to make way for the truth, the real world, the utopia it is meant to be. Under my hand, this world shall-"  
The first arrow sank in, making me smile all the more as I grabbed it, twisting it in my shoulder.  
"Yes! More! Pain is truth! Pain doesn't have to hide a damn thing. It knows all t-"  
"Shut up! Morgula Bala, you are under arrest, and are to be executed immedie-"  
I stumbled forth, four other arrows burying into my body, numbing on her sword. Her eyes went wider, shining with a fresh wave of tears as she took my sword from my hand, deflected so easily from her heart, now breaking around my feet. My last death, as it seems.  
She held me, lowering me to the ground, caressing my brow so even as I spat at her, coating her arm and hand in blood. Guards closed around, their armor hiding her fair face, arrows taking more and more the light that remained until dark reigned, my life no more.

Beyla paced, her boots thumping, echoing in the antechamber, her heart racing. She glowered at the guards, at their sapphire armor, those blue sentries watching her every step, unyielding, turning towards each other as the clock boomed in Coradoona, counting off seventeen before they opened the doors. Light and wind filled the antechamber, teasing her hair, sweeping behind as the guards took point on either side of her, leading her down the rows of their brethren. Their swords were drawn, their tips just touching above, gleaming with the candles and sun in the throne room, the High King Shad Lorkan standing before his throne. His consort, Taloa, tapped her foot beside, her face and body heavily wrapped in gauze, while the High Queen Elenion still sat on her throne, her belly plump.  
Shad met her halfway, chuckling, scratching his cheek and its three scars.  
"Sorry. I didn't want to wait, you know?" He said, pointing behind. "I'm... Yeah. Just going to... go back n- not now, kids."  
"But dad," the daughter whined, hugging his hand.  
"It won't be long. Go on and play in the garden. I'll be out... or you can always drag mom."  
"Don't give them any ideas," Elenion exclaimed, giggling all the same as they bounded to her, dragging her out the door behind the thrones. "You'll be paying for this later, love!"  
"I know I know... Right. Sorry about all this. I'm not one for custom is all. Taloa?"  
She raised her hand, the cloth falling to reveal a silver sword, shining bright.  
"Beyla Straid, for your actions-"  
"E-excuse me?"  
Beyla smiled wider, tittering as Yrme pushed her way through the guards, garnering Taloa's glare, her green eyes glittering. Yrme sighed, reaching for the blade, motioning to Beyla.  
"I... I was simply wondering if I could have the honor."  
"For my newest emissary? Of course. Besides, it was both of you that brought down the Scarlet Loriengo." Shad said, winking at her, and Taloa groaned, handing over the sword. "Right. As you were, Taloa."  
"... Beyla Straid, for your heroic actions- blahblahblah. The mood was already ruined. Take this platinum sword, go get fitted for your new sapphire armor, and welcome to the High King's royal guard."  
Beyla... she grabbed the sword, a single tear falling, practically bouncing in place.  
"This is how I always pictured it," she whispered.  
"Really? Right down to all the interruptions and mood killing caused by this idiot?" Taloa said, hooking her thumb at Shad.  
Beyla nodded, and embraced him, making him cry out.  
"Makes it all the easier to do this. Thank you, my liege."  
"... No... No problem," he said, patting her head. "Go on. Yrme, how are things..."  
Beyla followed the guards to the armory, the sun blinding, fading to a simple girl in the slums of Coradoona, to the child in her arms, pushing her breast away, crying so loud, so shrill.  
"Please," she croaked. "You must eat."  
She cried as it continued to bawl, her golden locks draping over him as her head bowed, tears falling on his face, so rugged, so handsome, just like his father's.


End file.
